


O Último Romântico em Londres

by Deboni



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Deboni, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-27 13:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 42,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deboni/pseuds/Deboni
Summary: Sherlock Holmes, o detetive particular mais requisitado - e famoso - de toda Londres, possui um novo e intrigante mistério a ser resolvido: um emaranhado de cartas, oriundas de remetentes anônimos, passam a chegar em sua casa, na Baker Street. Todas endereçadas a ele, Holmes, e todas com a mesma assinatura: "O Último Romântico de Londres".O que tinha tudo pra ser mais um caso chato de perseguição, torna-se rapidamente uma goteira insistente em seu Palácio Mental, já que as cartas - sempre escritas num tom muito íntimo - passam a questionar sobre os seus atos mais particulares e sobre coisas que rondam há tempos o mais profundo de seu interior. Cartas simples, mas cheias de um peso emocional que o fazem entrar em crise e, principalmente, que criam questionamentos sobre o quanto o relacionamento com o seu melhor amigo e companheiro de aventuras, John Watson, é apenas de amizade - e não algo bem mais profundo que isso. E, ainda mais preocupante: se John estaria seguro perante este remetente anônimo.





	1. Prólogo

_Eu sempre preferi chá em vez de café.  
Sempre gostei de chá com açúcar. _

_Eu sempre preferi ficar sozinho, me mantendo na calmaria do meu apartamento, até o dia em que eu gostei de ter companhia e do choro da pequena Rosamund ecoando pelos cômodos da Baker Street 221B. _

_Eu sempre preferi chamar Lestrade por um nome diferente do dele, mas gostei do sorriso encantado que ele lançou para mim quando eu o chamei de Greg sem ter que recorrer a John atrás de uma ajuda. _

_Eu sempre preferi os casos mais complicados, e sempre gostei dos que não pareciam ter explicação alguma. Eles sempre me faziam ficar tão alerta e com os sentidos tão atentos que era quase como estar chapado. _

_Mas poucas vezes eu pude dizer que estive apaixonado. _

_Irene Adler, a Mulher, corria pelos pensamentos sempre que eu pensava sobre o que seria isso de “estar apaixonado”. Ela sempre foi a escolha fácil, mesmo que difícil, e esta – talvez – sempre tenha sido a grande graça sobre ela. Era interessante para mim, até para o meu ego – jamais mentiria –, que eu poderia mandar uma mensagem e, simples assim, estar com ela em meus braços. Não por controle, mas por livre e espontânea vontade dela. _

_A mulher mais inteligente da Inglaterra, que havia capturado a minha atenção e me feito mais um de seus submissos, estava pronta para se submeter a mim voluntariamente. _

_Mas Irene era uma sombra no meu coração. Algum lampejo de luz que é barrado pelas nuvens e causam aquelas sombras estranhas e, igualmente, bonitas. _

_A escolha por ela era tão fácil. _

_Mas se tornava impossível escolhê-la quando eu pensava em mim, no que sentia e no quão submisso eu era por outra pessoa._

_John Watson. _

_O que há nele, Mycroft? _

_Sempre me questionei muito sobre o que era aquilo. Sempre corri pelos corredores mais profundos do meu Palácio Mental para, enfim, tentar entender ou me lembrar de onde aquilo tudo tinha começado. Onde as palpitações iniciaram ou quando o sorriso dele passou a ser a calmaria para o meu cérebro naturalmente agitado._

_O mais engraçado nisso era, sem dúvidas, a sensação de que a minha vida tinha começado no exato momento em que eu plantei os meus olhos nele. Era como se eu fosse Áton, uma ideia em potencial que apenas tomara corpo quando os meus olhos pousaram naquele rosto gentil, mas desconfiado. Era como se eu fosse uma série de TV ou uma saga de livros que só tem fim quando alguém interessado abre a primeira página – ou liga no canal certo e na hora exata._

_John Watson, um leitor voraz como nenhum outro, um dia, decidiu pegar o livro da minha vida nas mãos. Mesmo contra a minha vontade – por muitas vezes –, John abriu na primeira página e começou a ler as minhas linhas. _

_No início elas pareceram confusas e enigmáticas, da mesma maneira que eu gostaria que elas fossem. Ele não entendia as minhas motivações, os meus atos ou as minhas epifanias. Tudo era novo para ele, um homem tão comum. Mas se tem uma coisa que eu descobri sobre John Watson, essa coisa era a sua capacidade de se adaptar e aprender. Conforme ele foi avançando na leitura, as suas deduções e o seu apego ao enredo fez com que tudo mudasse. Crescendo junto comigo, o seu personagem favorito, os meus truques já não o surpreendiam mais. Ele já tinha as sentenças e as orações muito bem decoradas em sua mente, fazendo com que o trabalho de surpreendê-lo se tornasse muito mais difícil, embora eu me esforçasse ainda mais para sempre fazê-lo._

_John Watson, ao contrário d’A Mulher, nunca foi a escolha fácil.  
Ele sequer era uma escolha para mim. _

_John era o meu amigo. Era a minha temperança.  
Era a minha calma. A minha família._

_Ele foi quem olhou para o mais repugnante de mim e, mesmo sem esconder nada, conseguia tornar tudo em mim doce e agradável._

_Sua humanidade fazia com que o meu coração, outrora robótico, começasse a bater como deveria: como o ser humano que sou. _

_Ele nunca tinha sido uma escolha porque eu jamais havia pensado que a nossa amizade fosse algo mais do que uma amizade. Jamais fui amigo de alguém antes, para saber como aquilo funcionava. _

_Num dia eu estava sozinho, e no outro eu estava atento em cada movimentar de John pelo meu apartamento. Num dia eu prezava a solidão e a reclusão e, no outro, ansiava pela beleza de John – que via, sem nunca enxergar. _

_Eu nunca deixava isso soar como era, claro. Alguns segredos eram íntimos demais para serem revelado – ainda mais quando eu mesmo não sabia o que aquilo queria dizer. Fazia questão de sempre deixar clara a capacidade de John ser apenas mais um comum. Sempre deixando explícita a sua clara falta de gosto para envolvimentos românticos – por mais que Mary tivesse sido uma mulher tão maravilhosa quanto ele sempre mereceu. _

_Enfim, em vez de dizer o que eu sentia, para que John me ajudasse a entender o que era aquilo, eu acabava sempre afugentando meus sentimentos com provocações, introversão e deduções._

_Mas, um dia, eu entendi.  
Infelizmente, quando eu entendi, as coisas já estavam perigosas demais. _

_Por isso, Mycroft, se você receber mesmo essa carta, eu quero que publique nos jornais àquilo que você sabia desde o começo. Aquilo que você sempre disse que era o meu ponto de pressão, e o que sempre brincou comigo – mesmo sabendo que não era brincadeira. _

_Que John Watson e Sherlock Holmes morreram pelo exato motivo que estão aí fora. _

_Não sei como, ou por que, mas eu realmente amo John Watson, irmão. _

_Como eu acabei de dizer: você já sabia.  
Eu sei que sabia._

_Mas você precisava de uma confissão, não precisava? _

_Não deixe que todos se lembrem de mim como um esquisitão sem coração.  
Faça da minha morte a declaração que eu jamais consegui fazer para ele._

_Desculpe-me por, _  
_além de ser o irmão mais inteligente,_  
_ ainda ter sido o primeiro a morrer._  
_ E diga à Senhora Hudson que eu daria tudo_  
_ por mais uma xícara de seu chá._

**SH.**


	2. Capítulo 1 - O Boneco Ventríloco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo de início da Parte I da história.

John estava sentado na sua cadeira enquanto uma banda indie, uns meninos de Manchester, tocava no pequeno rádio que ele havia comprado. Sabia, pois ele havia contado, que tinha conhecido os garotos depois de ter ido a um show deles junto com uma mulher – mais uma das dezenas de tentativas amorosas dele – há uma semana. Aparentemente, a única coisa que sobrou desse encontro foi o som da tal banda, já que o encontro tinha sido um fiasco – fato este que eu me surpreendi muito pouco, na realidade.

E não era fácil de imaginar o motivo de um encontro tão ruim: eu não estava nele.

Desacreditava, sinceramente, na capacidade de John se divertir sem a minha presença ao seu lado.

Nos últimos meses, talvez entendendo que o campo amoroso não era muito a sua praia, John tinha se interessado um pouco mais por música, algo que eu sempre notei que ele não conhecia muito, embora gostasse de me ouvir tocar – mais um dos feitos na lista de “John não gosta no geral, mas gosta quando eu faço”. Não entendia, na realidade, como um homem tão refinado e com um bom gosto para tantas coisas estaria se interessando só agora por música – uma das maiores e mais preciosas dádivas que a natureza deu para todo ser humano.

Para mim, inclusive, a música era muito mais do que isso. Era o maior calmante, a maior professora e a maior dose de concentração para o meu corpo e mente. Não conseguia descrever a clareza dos meus pensamentos enquanto – e alguns momentos depois – tocava o meu violino.

Jamais entenderiam as pessoas comuns. Como poderiam não se interessar por música?  
Como poderiam não venerá-la? Como conseguiam passar pelos dias e anos sem dançar sem as batidas compassadas e harmoniosas?

Estava um pouco entediado, e tentava me concentrar numa manchete qualquer no site da BBC. Uma crise internacional ou mais uma idiotice do presidente estadunidense, não sabia. Estava com os olhos grudados no notebook, embora tivesse plena noção de tudo o que acontecia ao meu redor. John, por exemplo, estava ocupado olhando para os eu jornal, totalmente focado nas notícias matinais e, principalmente, na sessão de crimes. Um vinco se formava em sua testa e entre as suas sobrancelhas hora ou outra, demonstrando a sua concentração em algumas descrições. Sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo – não sabia se por simples observação ou por familiaridade total com o seu movimento e expressão corporal –: procurava casos. E ele era meticuloso, já que os vincos em seu rosto era uma inspeção: ele apenas passaria para mim os casos que ele mesmo não pudesse resolver sozinho – os que ele tinha média ou avançada dificuldade em sequer supor o que havia acontecido.

John, porém, andava um pouco incomodado nos últimos dias. Seu trabalho na clínica, o que eu também chamava quase de hobby, já que era apenas uma distração dele em relação aos casos que realmente importavam – os que nós dois resolvíamos juntos –, estava sugando a sua energia e o seu esgotamento após três noites de plantão corrido era visível.

E pior: o trabalho já não conseguia suprir a sua necessidade crescente por aventura e perigo.

Jamais havia dito em voz alta, mas John tinha uma atração extremamente duvidosa e controversa pelo perigo. A maneira mais fácil de trazê-lo para um caso era, literalmente, apenas dizer não poderia vir comigo, já que seria “perigoso demais para ele e para a sua integridade física”.

Notei que sorria – não sabia se sorria de verdade, no exterior, ou se apenas o fazia em minha mente – lembrando-me de sua expressão resignada ao perguntar, quase fazendo beicinho, um “Você está coagindo para que eu não vá junto contigo?”. Um calor costumava subir em meu peito toda vez que eu ouvia esta frase. John tinha um efeito estranho em mim. Com toda a sua sinceridade e o seu jeito passional de falar, eu sentia uma necessidade muito instintiva de dar a ele tudo o que precisasse ou quisesse. Tudo nele parecia tão simples e sincero. Quando me perguntava aquilo, era o jeito menos sentimental de perguntar um “Você não me quer por perto?”.

A minha resposta era sempre incisiva – quase sempre bem mais do que eu realmente queria –, mas com uma expressão que quase flertava com um sorriso: “Eu estava tentando te convencer a ir, na realidade”.

E funcionava em todas às vezes, sempre conforme o previsto. Eu não precisava nem chama-lo novamente, pois ele estava em meu encalço no exato minuto em que eu descia as escadas e abria a porta, sentindo o fresco ar da Baker Street.

\- Você está me encarando e sorrindo por que, Sherlock? – a voz de John ecoou pela sala, tirando-me do meu devaneio.

_Mas eu não estou te olhando,_ pensei em responder.  
Mas com um pequeno segundo de observação periférica, notei que meus olhos já não estavam mais concentrados na notícia – que eu ainda não fazia a menor ideia do que se tratava, inclusive – e, pior: sequer estava olhando para o notebook. Um mísero segundo de distração minha e eu fui, num sobressalto, capturado magneticamente para John – assim como estava agora, grudado em seu olhar e sem chance alguma de conseguir desviá-lo.

Eu estava um pouco encurralado, porque eu _definitivamente estava olhando para ele_ – e não tinha parado de fazê-lo mesmo após o aviso.

Vi duas possibilidades ali – que seriam três, caso eu fosse um mentiroso compulsivo, coisa que eu jamais tinha sequer cogitado ser com John –: assumir que estava encarando-o, tentando adivinhar o que ele tanto procurava e, _principalmente, questionando-me se ele havia virado para me olhar por saudade de olhar para o meu rosto_ –; ou a outra opção...

\- Eu sei que está entediado John, mas não precisa descontar isso em mim ou na comida. – balbuciei, fingindo que nada estava acontecendo. Foquei meus olhos no notebook. – Não temos nada a ver com a monotonia de Londres na última semana.

\- O que você está dizendo?

\- Está perguntando sobre sua própria frustração ou nos quilos que engordou na última semana? Uns dois ou três, se estou correto. – as linhas de reportagem continuavam ali, na janela aberta, no notebook. Mesmo que eu não as estivesse lendo, gostava da minha habilidade de fingir interesse em qualquer coisa enquanto cutucava alguns dos pontos de pressão de John aqui e acolá. Era sempre divertido notar a cara de descrença de John, algo como “Ele diz algo assim sem sequer olhar para mim ou prestar atenção no que diz”.

\- C-Como você...?

\- Suas calças, sempre passadas e devidamente apresentáveis, demonstram visíveis dobras próximo ao cós e os bolsos, lugar este que você, provavelmente, apertou com força ao puxá-la para cima, já que estava mais justa do que de costume. – apontei para o seu peito – Está vestindo um suéter inteiro de botões hoje, o que é totalmente não usual, já que prefere claramente os de poucos botões. E, o que poderia ser tido como apenas uma escolha de moda, acaba se ligando com a minha teoria quando, ao olhá-lo nesse exato instante, vejo que os botões estão todos abertos, mesmo depois de um bom tempo após o almoço, o que só demonstra que você o escolheu pela comodidade de não vestir uma roupa muito colada ao corpo. – olhei para ele, notando que estava certo em minhas colocações. Seu rosto, dotado de uma expressão embasbacada e levemente irritada tinha dito tudo – Bem, você quer mesmo que eu continue?

\- Não precisa. Acho que isso foi... suficiente. – seu olhar estava preso naquele misto de irritação e admiração. Ele até cobriu seu rosto com o jornal que estava lendo, mas não antes de fechar uns dois botões de seu suéter, na clara tentativa de provar silenciosamente que a minha dedução era falha. John não gostava que eu olhasse muito, por constante preocupação de que eu o analisasse. Mal sabia ele que eu não sabia mais fazer qualquer outra coisa desde que eu senti a sua presença pela primeira vez. – Como consegue fazer isso?

_É que eu não apenas te olho, John. Eu te enxergo. _– pensei em responder.

Desde que John viera morar comigo eu passei a ser essa pessoa: a que possui milhões de respostas prontas e sinceras – algumas, para o meu horror e total surpresa, até passionais –, mas que acabava por dar a resposta mais impessoal entre todas as que eu tinha. Era estranha para mim essa sensação interna e o desejo precioso que eu possuía em agradá-lo, em fazê-lo feliz. Jamais precisei pensar nas minhas palavras para não magoar alguém. Eu apenas falava.

Mas com ele era... diferente?

\- Está surpreso por eu conseguir?

\- Você está fazendo aquilo de novo, Sherlock. – constatou, abaixando o jornal e olhando para mim. Não o olhava diretamente, mas o via completamente.

\- Fazendo o quê? – virei-me, curioso.

\- Perdendo mais uma oportunidade de ser um metido arrogante. – sorriu ele, embora o vinco em sua testa ainda estivesse ali. Estava brincando comigo, eu entendi e captei o seu tom, mas também havia algo em suas palavras, uma brincadeira acompanhada de um sorriso quase que malandro...

John estava me olhando de uma maneira estranha, e seus olhos estavam presos em mim de uma maneira que soava quase que irreal. Nos últimos meses ele havia adquirido esse olhar – o mesmo que Mycroft adorava jogar para mim às vezes – que eu passei a chamar apenas de “O olhar”.

Não era apenas uma encarada. Estava acostumado a levar várias dessas, seja de fotógrafos ou de pessoas que me reconheciam na rua. Não era apenas uma encarada, era um olhar diferente, de quem te enxerga a alma. Um olhar que se assemelha a um scanner, que lê as entrelinhas – as suas entrelinhas – e que possui uma ligação direta com os seus próprios pensamentos.

Era o olhar de alguém que te conhecia, pura e simplesmente.  
E isso estava me aterrorizando.

\- Algum caso novo? – perguntei, cortando o assunto no mesmo momento. Levantei-me rapidamente, pegando o revólver e apontando-o para a parede – Estou ficando entediado. – _e agitado, caro companheiro. Meu Palácio Mental está sendo pichado por imagens suas, John, e eu não estou entendendo o motivo. _

_Distraia-me._

\- Ainda não. – John deu-se por vencido – Sherlock, por favor, você sabe que a Sra. Hudson não aguenta mais tapar os buracos que você faz sempre que está entediado. – sua expressão era de quem já havia repetido isso milhares de vezes. Seu tom ostentava uma canseira enorme. – Tente focar em outra coisa.

_É exatamente o que eu estou querendo, John Hamish Watson.  
Estou querendo ocupar a minha mente sociopata de ter que conviver com coisas que parecem estar acontecendo no meu interior, mas que eu não sei direito o que são._

\- Então eu preciso de casos, Dr. Watson. – balbuciei, me jogando em minha poltrona. Meus pés encostaram-se ao couro da poltrona e eu cogitei apontar a arma para a parede, novamente. Não atiraria, já que John havia pedido, mas lamentei profundamente, pois sabia que o som dos disparos entorpeceria a minha mente por alguns instantes preciosos. Era disso que a minha vida se resumia: momentos em que conseguia entorpecer os meus pensamentos para que eles não fossem... bem, maníacos, tais quais eram sempre. – Eu preciso me distrair, senão começarei a te analisar, e você, consequentemente, ficará bravo. Suas pupilas se dilatarão e a sua artéria jugular ficará saltada, além da sua respiração, que se tornará falha e pesada. E eu ficarei frustrado comigo mesmo, pois, por mais que eu faça isso com muita facilidade e frequência, eu odeio te deixar irritado. E você irritado me deixa irritado, porque você é passional demais e eu não sei lidar com emoções humanas, porque elas não fazem sentido algum para mim.

\- E desde quando você se importa com isto, Holmes? – eu notei a imparcialidade do seu tom ao me chamar apenas de _Holmes, _em vez de _Sherlock_, que é como ele sempre me chamava. Sua mudança de tratamento me soou como um distanciamento. E eu não entendi o que tinha falado de errado desta vez, mas eu sabia de uma coisa...

\- Você... Espera, você já está irritado? – minha constatação só surgiu quando eu já tinha começado a falar. Pareceu óbvio após eu ter dito.

\- Por que você se importa com isto, Sherlock? – John fechou o jornal com um pouco de violência. _Bom, cá estamos. Um momento extremamente passional estava para acontecer._ – Você anda por aqui e por ali, sempre se jogando em frente de assassinos, revirando corpos mortos e desfazendo grandes teias criminosas por toda Londres. E o que eu faço Sherlock? Eu te apoio. Eu estou sempre lá, do seu lado, fazendo tudo o que eu posso para te ajudar e ser o seu apoio. – John se levantou, e mesmo sendo mais baixo, eu consegui notar claramente o quanto ele parecia maior quando se irritava – Mas você, por outro lado, está sempre me diminuindo pela minha passionalidade e isso me deixa... – ele respirou fundo, apertando as duas mãos em seu clássico sinal de extremo nervosismo – Você reclama comigo que eu sou passional demais, que eu me deixo levar demais pelas emoções, e me critica demais por deixar que os meus sentimentos fluam, mas você não sabe nem da metade da história. Não sabe o quanto eu reprimo por você, porque se eu deixar sair sei que você me julgará, e que irá me boicotar...

\- John, eu não faria isso... – tentei argumentar.

_John, não entende que eu faço isso por irritação?_  
Você pode sentir, enquanto eu sou apenas...  
Apenas um robô que quer ser uma criança de verdade.

\- Não Sherlock, você faria exatamente isso. Você boicota todos os meus namoros, jogando os defeitos das pessoas que eu me envolvo na minha cara para, no fim, mostrar que sentimentos são meras distrações idiotas que os seres humanos possuem para não ficarem sozinhos no mundo.

\- Eu jamais disse... – comecei, mas logo parei.

Eu sabia que estava mentindo. E ele também sabia.

\- Você não é um mentiroso, Sherlock, não comece a ser um agora. – John cuspiu as palavras, com os olhos nublados por algo que eu não consegui identificar direito. Seu rosto estava tomado por tantos sentimentos, tantas sensações, que eu não sabia e nem conseguia compreender cada um deles separadamente. _Mas era lindo vê-lo assim. Era como ter a oportunidade ver, de um local seguro, a erupção de um vulcão._ – No fim, enquanto eu estou aqui sentado, olhando para você e te admirando por tudo o que você é e faz, mesmo com algumas de suas limitações naturais em áreas que eu mesmo adoraria que você fosse diferente, eu te vejo olhar para mim como um ser mais fraco por, simplesmente, ser humano. – John derramou algumas lágrimas, mas eu notei que não eram de tristeza. Eram de extremo nervoso. Ele estava descontrolado. Surtando, talvez. – É isso. Você fica aí sentado, olhando para mim com cara de pena e se mostrando superior por eu ser e sentir coisas que você mesmo não sente. Mas, apesar do provável choque, Sherlock, eu sou humano. Eu sou um humano com erros humanos. E eu os aceito. E eu os amo, completa e incondicionalmente.

Eu não conseguia entender o que as suas palavras queriam dizer, mas eu conseguia ler o corpo de John com uma perfeição absurda. Quer dizer, eu conseguia entender os sinais corporais dele mesmo que estivesse confuso com a mensagem recebida. John parecia tão embebido no próprio ódio, e isso era engraçado de uma maneira que beirava o cômico, ao mesmo tempo em que era surpreendente demais para mim. John, que era sempre tão previsível, havia estourado num momento tão aleatório que, nem mesmo eu, consegui prever previamente.

John Watson gesticulava na minha frente e eu sequer ouvia mais o que ele dizia. Porque a cada novo movimento dele eu sentia uma pontada de alegria em minha mente, algo que eu não sabia explicar, mas que estava ali e eu só conseguia reagir daquele jeito. Só notei que estava sorrindo quando, num ímpeto, John se silenciou e passou a me olhar com uma surpresa genuína.

\- Sherlock Holmes está... – ele tomou alguns segundos, propositalmente fingindo teatralidade – sorrindo?

\- Emoções humanas me divertem.

\- Então o meu show te fez rir, Detetive?

\- O seu show não, Watson. A sua impulsividade.

John me olhou com uma expressão curiosa que, com o tempo de convivência, passei a notar que combinava com ele. John em dúvida ficava... _bonito?_ Seria esta a palavra que eu usaria? Não conseguia afirmar.

\- Esse é algum eufemismo para imprudente? Ou para irresponsável? – questionou.

\- Você quer mesmo saber?

John pegou sua jaqueta, que repousava em seu assento e se encaminhou para a porta, respondendo _não_ com um aceno de cabeça mais exagerado do que o necessário – sinal silencioso este que era quase que uma marca própria de Watson. 

Quando já estava próximo à porta, consegui ouvir a minha voz dizendo:

\- Eu gosto disso.

Seu rosto se virou para mim numa expressão confusa que, provavelmente, expressava bem a maneira pela qual eu mesmo me sentia por dentro.

_De onde veio isso, Holmes? _  
Você não é conhecido por ser a pessoa que diz coisas involuntariamente.  
E você não pode culpar os seus sentimentos, porque você não os tem.

\- Gosta? – John olhou para ele, deixando a pergunta _“Do quê?” _implícita em sua frase.

Eu notei bem o momento em que John mordeu levemente o lábio inferior. Durou apenas um segundo – um segundo e dois décimos cravados, para ser mais específico –, mas eu percebi.

Por um momento eu não soube como responder a sua pergunta. Eu estava anestesiado, e era como se não tivesse controle sobre o meu corpo. Era como se meu corpo estivesse no piloto automático.

Pela segunda vez naquele dia eu me vi falando... coisas:

\- Da sua espontaneidade. Você age impulsivamente não por ser necessariamente impulsivo, creio que tenha colocado mal as minhas palavras. – respirei, tentando entender onde aquela fala não planejada me levaria – Você apenas é espontâneo, e isso me agrada. Mostra que você é verdadeiro.

Prendi a respiração assim que terminei o meu enunciado.

_De onde aquilo tinha vindo?  
Por que eu não conseguia me calar?_

Eu devo ter sido drogado, definitivamente.

Mycroft deve ter colocado algo em meu chá antes de chegarmos aqui. Alguma droga ou algo que me fazia...

_Dizer verdades?_

Olhei para John, que olhava para mim com _O olhar_.  
Aquele que dizia para mim que ele sabia sobre todos os meus segredos mais ocultos.

O que era aquilo?  
O que estava acontecendo?

\- Obrigado, Sherlock. – John deu um sorriso tímido e saiu pela porta, deixando-me sozinho.

Sozinho, confuso e totalmente amedrontado.

_De onde aquilo tudo tinha vindo?_


	3. Capítulo 2 - O Incompreensível

John Watson parecia bem menos irritado depois de eu tê-lo feito chegar ao limite na última noite. Aparentemente, a única coisa que ele precisava era de alguém que o irritasse e o provocasse o suficiente para que pudesse descontar suas frustrações e os seus gritos.

Ainda bem que eu estava aqui, sempre apto para causar esse efeito nele.

Os Watsons, ele e Rose, tinham se mudado para a Baker Street há um pouco menos de um ano. John estava cansado demais para cuidar de Rose sozinho e, principalmente, a antiga casa possuía memórias demais para ele. Mary tinha decorado todo o ambiente e o preparado com todos os detalhes para a chegada de Rose – e, após a sua morte, John disse que se tornou intragável morar lá.

Seria como jamais seguir em frente, e ele precisava seguir.

Mas ele estava cansado, porém. Círculos escuros repousavam em volta dos seus olhos; além do seu humor, que estava cada dia mais inconstante. Por vezes eu o via sentar em sua clássica poltrona, suspirar fundo e fechar os olhos, como se tentasse apagar o dia estressante que teve – ou como se estivesse se preparando para qualquer nova sabotagem que a vida faria com ele.

Eu me compadecia de John. Mais de uma vez eu me vi levantar do meu santuário apenas para abraça-lo. Não sei bem quando esse costume surgiu, na realidade. Talvez quando eu abandonei a ideia errônea de ser um sociopata incapaz de ter sentimentos. A primeira memória viva que eu tenho disso foi no dia em que ele admitiu o seu erro com Mary – erro este que o trouxe uma culpa que, por vezes, sentia que ele jamais havia se livrado, realmente. Meu coração se partiu com a sua tristeza, e ouvir John Watson chorar era mais doloroso – para mim – do que milhões de tiros em meu peito. _E eu já fui baleado algumas vezes. Falo – como sempre – com total propriedade e conhecimento de causa._

Desde então, em algum acordo secreto e jamais mencionado em voz alta, ele passou a desejar o meu abraço quando se sentia mal. Nunca o pedindo, claro – o seu lado militar jamais o deixaria expor uma fragilidade dessa magnitude –, mas sempre suspirando aliviado quando eu o fazia em livre e espontânea vontade.

Até hoje, em momentos aleatórios, eu me sentava em meu santuário e pensava em como aquilo havia se tornado um costume. Porque toques humanos não eram, nem de longe, um território seguro para mim.

_Será que ele sabia o quanto eu me sentia aliviado em tê-lo em meus braços também?_

Fechei os olhos, tentando bloquear o fluxo de pensamentos que ocuparam a minha mente repentinamente. Nos últimos dias, conforme a minha proximidade – de toques físicos, e não apenas àquela proximidade que eu chamava de _autoexílio_, a de estar perto, mas sem nunca estar perto demais – com John aumentava, eu passei a ter invasões minhas em minha própria mente. Era como se eu tivesse descoberto uma nova – e irritante – parte do meu cérebro. Na realidade é como se ela sempre tivesse estado lá, mas que apenas veio à tona quando o hábito de tocar John se tornou menos esporádico. _Ousaria dizer “rotineiro”? Talvez. Mas, claro, ninguém poderia saber._

Não estava pronto para encarar esta pequena e influente parte do meu cérebro.   
Ela quase não me deixava dormir à noite e, por vezes, atrapalhava a minha capacidade de raciocinar.

Por vezes eu me fechava em meu Palácio Mental e, repentinamente, dava de cara com John em algum corredor, sorrindo e pedindo um abraço – mesmo que eu não soubesse o motivo dele estar ali, justamente no meu refúgio mais secreto.

Era sempre muito difícil recusar o seu pedido, e ainda mais difícil sair dali – da minha própria mente – depois.

_John Hamish Watson, quando foi que você se tornou um pensamento na minha mente? _

\- Você tem estado tão distraído, Sherlock. – a voz de Lestrade ecoou em algum canto do meu Palácio Mental.

Pisquei os olhos algumas vezes, tentando me localizar momentaneamente.

\- É verdade.

O rosto de Greg refletiu a mesma surpresa que eu senti quando me vi concordando com ele.

\- Tudo bem, você quer me dizer o que está acontecendo?

Respirei fundo.

O estranhamento correu todo o meu corpo, já que eu não era a pessoa mais conhecia por demonstrar reações na frente dos outros. Pouquíssimas expressões faciais – salvo em alguns momentos específicos, _e que não valem ser comentados aqui por motivos de: contexto _–, um raciocínio que ninguém acompanhava e cacoetes que todos estranhavam. Já estava acostumado em ser “Sherlock Holmes, o detetive consultor que era, por si só, um mistério”. Não ligava mais em ser chamado de aberração ou coisa parecida.

Quase ninguém era inteligente o suficiente para ler as minhas entrelinhas – e eu me orgulhava disto.

Mas cá estava eu, olhando para o rosto de Greg Lestrade, e pensando que seria uma boa dividir o que sentia com ele.

_Sherlock Holmes você sabe que essa não é uma boa ideia. Ela é, no máximo, uma ideia considerável – isso se nós formos bem otimistas. Seja sincero com você mesmo e não caia no conto de ser sensível justamente agora._

\- Eu não sei, _Griggory_. – errar propositalmente o nome dele era a minha maneira de dizer que eu ainda era eu mesmo._ Ou a tentativa de mostrar que eu ainda estava ali, mesmo que... diferente._ Mas ele não me corrigiu como eu imaginava, e nem fez a sua expressão de “este não é o meu nome”, que costumeiramente fazia. E isso foi o que me deixou ainda mais preocupado. Porque isso só significava uma coisa: _ele estava mesmo me ouvindo_ – Eu tenho andado meio distraído, e eu não sei bem o motivo, eu só não consigo me concentrar direito. – vi-me sendo sincero e... _comum_ pela segunda vez na mesma fala.

Amedrontador.

\- Algum problema em específico, Sherlock? – questionou ele, com alguns tons de preocupação em seu rosto e voz – Normalmente distrações assim são sinais de problemas ou estresses. – sua voz deu uma leve falhada – Você está estressado com algo?

_Se eu estou estressado, Inspetor?_

_Só estou incomodado por saber que você voltou a fumar há uns quatro meses. Ah, como eu sei? Fácil: sua voz está mais grave, além de suas palavras mais espaçadas por causa da falta de ar. _

_Aparentemente, ansioso por nicotina, caiu de vez nos cigarros. E não é pouco, já que o seu paletó tem o cheiro habitual de Londres, mas a sua própria pele transpira a fumaça do cigarro – um Dunhill, se eu bem reconheço o aroma. Só que o seu corpo estava acostumado à nicotina pelos adesivos e não através do fumo, o que fez com que o ato de fumar desregulasse o seu organismo e você se tornasse incapaz de falar uma frase muito longa sem, antes, tomar uma boa dose de ar nos pulmões._

_Então, sim, Inspetor Gregory Lestrade, eu estou estressado.   
Estressado por saber tudo isso de você apenas ouvindo a sua voz, enquanto as questões que envolvem a mim, ao que eu sinto e ao que está acontecendo comigo... bom, essas eu sou incapaz de saber ou de entender. _

Apenas após ter respondido na minha mente é que eu formulei a resposta que daria ao Inspetor.

\- Não tem nada, Lestrade. Eu só estou... – só não contava, porém, em ser interrompido.

\- Como tem estado John?

E, como se alguém tivesse tirado todas as minhas roupas em frente toda Londres, eu me senti exposto e vulnerável – ou até pior, já que estive sem roupa no Palácio Real e nem ali eu me senti tão exposto. Foi certeiro, Greg apertou certeiro no meu ponto de pressão e viu o exato momento em que as minhas defesas subiram. Por mais que eu tivesse tentado fingir tranquilidade em meus atos, eu sabia bem que eu estava vivendo um dos meus maiores medos: eu estava sendo visto. Verdadeiramente visto. Sem o chapéu de detetive e sem a fachada de sociopata altamente funcional.

Naquele momento eu era apenas William Scott, um homem comum que parecia envolto em algo que jamais viveu – e que jamais precisou nomear antes –, mas que agora estava tendo que lidar com todas as mudanças que aquilo parecia trazer.

\- Cansado. – respondi.

Greg sorriu, entendendo que aquele não era o melhor momento para tratar daquele assunto. Mas não se deu por vencido – e esta era, de longe, a melhor característica dele. Lestrade jamais se dava por vencido, insistindo ainda no sujeito da nossa conversa – tendo a plena certeza de que John, por ser o meu ponto de pressão, era o clássico assunto que eu queria evitar, mas que jamais conseguiria.

Eu sabia bem que ele estava analisando a intensidade daquilo, aquela coisa que eu não precisava falar, mas que parecia estampada em todas as minhas ações. Sabia que falar de John era só uma análise, mas eu já não estava mais me importando com isto.

\- Ele ainda fala da Mary?

\- Na realidade não. – confessei, tentando relaxar. Mas não conseguia. A coluna estava dura como uma parede de concreto e eu quase não conseguia olhar para os seus olhos. Era incômodo ser a pessoa assentada no divã – O que é algo que me preocupa, se posso assim dizer. Era para ele estar falando algo.

\- Faz um ano, não?

\- Sim, um ano e alguns meses. – comentei – Sei que voltar para Baker Street o ajudou muito, e não digo apenas da Sra. Hudson cuidando da Rose enquanto ele trabalha. Voltar para casa o ajudou a clarear um pouco a mente. Hora ou outra ele me ajuda nos casos e eu vejo que ele quase resplandece. Mas é complicado. – eu tentava controlar as minhas palavras neste momento. Sentia que andava em uma corda bamba. Só que lá estava aquilo novamente, aquela compulsão em falar que, sei lá como, eu não conseguia controlar. Antes que eu pudesse me frear, ouvi a minha voz continuar a falar – Às vezes sinto que não consigo alcançá-lo... E não é por não querer. Eu quero. Eu só sinto que é como se ele me impedisse de chegar até ele. É como se ele me bloqueasse por algum motivo.

\- Meu deus, Sherlock, você realmente tem sentimentos por ele. – Lestrade disparou.

\- Não fale sobre coisas que _você_ não entende, _Grigio_.

\- Arrisco até em dizer que você é apaixonado por ele.

Olhei para ele.

\- Não fale sobre coisas que _eu_ não entendo, Greg.


	4. Capítulo 3 - A Solidão do Eremita

Eu vivi a minha vida inteira sendo sozinho.

Mycroft sempre foi o mais velho e ele sempre esteve ocupado demais me protegendo – e trabalhando – para que pudesse dar atenção real para mim. Eurus... bem, eu sequer me lembrava dela até um tempo atrás.

Então eu cresci com a exata sensação de que eu estava sozinho no mundo.

O Palácio que construí em minha mente era o meu maior local de trabalho, onde eu passava boa parte do tempo e onde eu realmente gostava de estar. Quando se cresce sozinho, você acaba tendo que se acostumar com a própria companhia – pior, tendo que se _tornar_ a sua melhor companhia.

A minha mente era a minha casa e eu – pelo que pareciam ser eras, já que o tempo passava sempre numa velocidade diferente dentro da minha cabeça – me acostumei com ela. Quando não estava imerso em mim mesmo, estava imerso em algum livro ou em alguma pesquisa, a fim de me preencher com algum conhecimento novo para, logo em seguida, mergulhar novamente em mim. Era como uma zona segura. Um lugar minimamente conhecido e que eu não precisava medir palavras ou refrear os passos.

Era uma rotina estranha para muitos, mas que sempre fez sentido para mim. Nunca precisei me preocupar com a convivência humana a menos que eu considerasse-a realmente necessária.

Isso, refletindo com mais calma, fez com que eu achasse que era diferente de todos. Que meu cérebro era mais desenvolvido do que o de todos e que eu era alguém inapto aos sentimentos.

Inocente como fui, jamais notei que o tal isolamento que eu me enfiava sempre era, na realidade, a minha maneira de lidar com a dor de ter sentimentos demais.

Devido ao isolamento, eu me deixei perder o caminho algumas vezes. Os narcóticos, as crises depressivas e o tédio corroíam a minha alma como traça, que entra num enxoval de casamento e o destrói até torna-lo inutilizável. Quando as drogas não estavam no meu sangue, eu sentia o meu corpo inteiro clamar por elas, em espasmos e dores lancinantes – que, por diversas vezes, eu considerei que não aguentaria.

No meu isolamento de eremita, eu nunca me preocupei em morrer.

Sabia que Mycroft ficaria decepcionado, e sabia que eu me sentiria devastado por tê-lo decepcionado – mesmo que eu jamais vá admitir algo assim em voz alta, claro. Mas, tirando ele, eu não tinha motivo algum para me preocupar em morrer. Era um ciclo biológico: nascer, crescer, amadurecer e morrer em algum momento. Eu entendia de ciclos biológicos. Na realidade, em meu isolamento, eu consegui entender a biologia, a química e a física com muita facilidade.

Eu só não conseguia entender as pessoas.

Ao ter ficado preso por tempo demais em mim mesmo, eu já tinha passado do ponto de entender qualquer ser humano – e isso incluía a mim mesmo, aliás. Passei tanto tempo imerso em minha própria mente, tentando maximizá-la e a tornar ainda mais funcional para os meus próprios propósitos, que, chegado em certo ponto, já não sabia mais o que era originalmente _eu_ e o que era a persona que eu havia criado.

Para aplacar a solidão, investi todo o meu tempo e intelecto na caça de serial killers, assassinos, ladrões e corpos sumidos. Porém, no meio desse piloto automático e perseguição à Scotland Yard, eu conheci John Watson.

Por algum motivo – que eu jamais entenderei, acredito –, quando eu o vi pela primeira vez... eu quis agradá-lo. Não era uma resposta comum ao meu corpo e não fazia muito sentido à minha mente, mas eu queria. Tentei impressioná-lo logo de cara, lendo o seu corpo e a sua postura com maestria, e sorri internamente quando vi a sua cara de surpresa, espanto e fascinação.

Conforme o seu corpo e a sua presença passou a ser constante em nosso recém-alugado apartamento, eu quis mais e mais que ele me notasse. Eu jamais fui óbvio demais, e nunca dei motivos para que ele imaginasse algo assim. Para John Watson, na realidade, eu deveria parecer distante, preso demais em meu Palácio Mental e entusiasmado demais com os casos. Bom, ele não estava de todo errado. Mas o que ele não sabia – e eu acho que, se descobriu em algum momento, o manteve enterrado em segredo dentro de si até hoje – é que eu passava tempo demais tentando achar formas de lidar com as coisas que sentia e vivia ao lado dele.

De eremita, eu tinha passado para companheiro de apartamento – e não de qualquer pessoa, mas, sim, da única pessoa que eu já quis realmente impressionar.

O mundo foi implacável ao colocar Jim Moriarty em nosso caminho – mesmo que indiretamente – desde o nosso primeiro caso junts. Foram anos lutando com os piores casos que ele, propositalmente, colocava em nosso caminho. Encontrando serial killers, máfia e até uma dominatrix que havia – de maneira evidente e incisiva – balançado o meu coração eremita. Mas as peças entre eu e John jamais se encaixariam tanto quanto no momento em que eu o vi do lado de cima do prédio, horas antes de _morrer_.

Eu ouvia a sua voz ao telefone, o seu lamentar não lamentando. Eu sentia o tremor em meu corpo e o desejo de lhe falar tudo o que precisava saber para viver pelos próximos anos. Mas eu não podia.

Ele, de todas as pessoas, jamais poderia saber o que eu tramava. Ele era o meu ponto de pressão – a fraqueza que se criou no cerne do meu ser no exato momento em que eu pedi o celular dele emprestado para mandar uma mensagem, ainda no laboratório da St. Bartolomeu.

Mortiarty o tinha como mira principal e eu...

...não podia colocar a vida dele em risco.

Com o seu sorriso na mente eu pulei do prédio, apenas para ver o seu sorriso se converter em choro ao ver a minha lápide, menos de uma semana depois.

Talvez eu jamais tivesse entendido o que John sentia por mim até aquele momento. Naquele exato instante eu soube que tinha cometido um grandioso erro, mas que não poderia mais dar para trás.

Enquanto ele derramava lágrimas e dizia que eu poderia ressuscitar logo – ou aparecer dizendo que tudo não passara de um truque –, juntei todas as aparentes peças na minha mente: todas as vezes que ele soltara um animado “_Fascinante”_ após uma cadeia de deduções minha; ou quando corou depois de Irene admitir que alguém que me amava muito havia me dado o soco na cara, já que tinha evitado as áreas que mais machucariam ou deixariam marcas; o tiro que – provavelmente – salvou a minha vida no Estudo em Rosa; a sua preocupação quando me viu na mira das armas de Moriarty e, mesmo embebido em bombas, agarrou o nosso inimigo com força, arriscando a própria vida...

Ele gostava de mim. Talvez não do mesmo jeito que os homens gostavam das mulheres ou coisa assim, mas gostava. Não entendia de relacionamentos ou coisa assim, mas já tinha ouvido vezes demais os gritos desesperados de John ao se justificar que nós dois _não éramos um casal_ ou que ele _não era gay_.

Como se para gostar de um homem você precisasse, necessariamente, ser _gay_.

_Ah John, sua mente é tão comum e simples._

_Eu te invejo tanto._

Quando estava livre e pronto para voltar eu me encontrei com a ansiedade de sentir o seu abraço e de pregar uma peça nele. Cheio de expectativa eu fui ao seu encontro, mas o que encontrei foi um homem emocionalmente quebrado, cheio de ressentimento, com uma noiva a tiracolo e com um bigode horrendo no buço. Minhas defesas foram desarmadas pela realidade de que eu o havia realmente magoado, e eu não estava mesmo preparado para vê-lo irritadiço assim.

E, claro, muito menos preparado para vê-lo de mãos dadas e de alianças trocadas com outra mulher.

Mas ele era o meu amigo. Ele era a única pessoa que conseguia ler as linhas entre os meus olhos, e o único que enxergava os subtítulos que eu jamais conseguiria dizer em voz alta. **Era ele. **Eu não o amava somente como amigo ou apenas como John Watson. Eu o amava como a minha família – como algum tipo de irmão agregado e que eu sabia que deveria proteger com a minha vida. Como _O homem._

E esse foi o juramento que fiz quando ele, de maneira muito surpreendente, me convidou para ser o seu padrinho. O seu _melhor homem_.

O casamento se fez, Mary cuidou muito bem de John e, mesmo com seus percalços e segredos que acabaram sendo revelados, sei que ele foi feliz demais com ela. Ela o fez inteiro de novo, após ter encontrado um Watson em cacos, graças a minha ausência.

E não apenas isso, ela trouxe Rose para o mundo – um mundo que era sujo, podre e devasso, mas que eu a prometi cuidar e proteger de todo mal.

Mas, com a maternidade e o casamento, eu vi John ir embora. Quando Mary morreu, eu o vi – pela primeira vez em tantos anos – me abandonar. E, de repente, eu fui de homem social a eremita novamente. Mas, depois de John Watson, eu não sabia mais ser um eremita. Eu não sabia mais me isolar em minha concha e me desligar totalmente do mundo por conta própria.

Eu sabia resolver os crimes estando sozinho, mas não sabia mais como era viver sozinho.

E foi quando eu... me deixei ir.

Foi um momento de fraqueza, eu admitia. Fingi que era um plano elaborado para que John voltasse para mim, mas eu sabia que aquilo tudo era um tiro no escuro. Eu me entreguei, e essa era a realidade. Foi tão natural quanto sentar na areia da praia com água até a barriga e deixar que a correnteza te levasse para o fundo. Deixando que as ondas cubram a sua cabeça, e deixando que o mar salgado entre em sua boca e invada o seu pulmão, silenciando-o de vez.

Depois da primeira injetada eu não tinha mais motivos para parar. Por dias eu sumi do mundo, da existência, voltando ao meu Palácio Mental e ali me adentrando. Ele estava um pouco bagunçado, claro, mas eu sabia que conseguiria arrumá-lo. Afinal, quando eu não tinha ninguém, eu ainda o teria – pelo menos.

Rosamund está embrenhada em meu colo, descansando a sua cabeça em meu ombro enquanto eu a balanço de um lado para o outro, apoiando a minha bochecha em seu cabelo. Ela está tranquila, ressonando alto, enquanto eu penso em como não estou mais sozinho.

Foram dias péssimos, e eu sei que não teria sobrevivido sem John. Ele tinha me salvado mais vezes do que eu jamais tinha conseguido contar. Por vezes eu o via cochilar em sua poltrona e me concentrava em sua expressão.

Será que ele tinha noção do quanto o meu coração era grato por tudo o que ele fizera por mim?

\- Você fica sempre tão melancólico depois de visitar Eurus. – a voz de John ecoou pela sala.

\- Eu sinto tanto, John. – eu e ele estávamos trabalhando em algum meio termo de comunicação, já que eu nunca tinha sido muito conhecido por ser a pessoa mais comunicativa do mundo. E não era culpa minha: algumas coisas pareciam fazer mais sentido no silêncio. Não sabia como explicar para John que, toda vez que eu a visitava e a via ali, isolada em uma redoma transparente, eu me lembrava de mim mesmo antes de conhecê-lo.

\- Você não teve culpa, Sherl. – ele se aproximou, deixando sua bolsa em cima de sua poltrona. – Você sabe que não teve culpa.

\- Mas eu não me culpo exatamente. – eu me sentia derreter toda vez que ele cortava o meu nome em seus lábios, me chamando apenas de _Sherl_. Era algo que entoava uma intimidade tão grande que eu... sequer sabia descrever – Eu só penso que... bom, podia muito bem ser eu lá.

Seus olhos eram tão cheios de amor. Era como se ele te abraçasse apenas por te olhar de determinada maneira.

\- Mas não é, Sherlock. – ele se aproximou, acariciando a cabeça de Rose e pegando a fralda de pano e limpando o pouquinho de baba que escorria do cantinho de seus lábios – Você está aqui, sendo para a Rose tudo aquilo que eu tenho tentado demais ser, mas que não consigo por causa do trabalho.

\- Hey John... – chamei-o, tendo-o tão perto de mim que, naquele momento, eu sabia que se ele respirasse mais profundamente, eu sentiria o seu ar diretamente em meus lábios – O único motivo de eu não estar lá, como Eurus, é você. – coloquei o nariz no pescoço de Rose, sentindo o seu perfume doce e infantil, que era quase que um calmante para o meu coração tempestuoso – Se não fosse por você, o eremita ainda estaria preso em seu próprio Palácio.

Seus olhos brilhavam enquanto me olhavam.

\- O nosso eremita solitário, que era duro e sem sentimentos, se tornou uma bolha de sorrisos e lágrimas, uh? – todo o rosto de John se iluminava quando ele sorria. Por vezes eu me pegava notando os sinais da idade em sua pele, e tentando entender como ele parecia sempre ser tão jovial mesmo já tendo passado dos quarenta. – Tudo vai ficar bem enquanto estivermos juntos, Sherl.

Era impressionante como John Watson parecia sempre dizer exatamente o que eu precisava ouvir.

Suas mãos pousaram nos meus quadris e, num abraço-sanduíche que tinha Rosamund como recheio, nós dançamos pela sala – mesmo que não houvesse canção alguma tocando.

_Tudo vai ficar bem enquanto estivermos juntos._

Assim eu espero, John.

Assim eu realmente espero.


	5. Capítulo 4 - Os Pioneiros de Londres

Eu não estava com a minha pressa – quase que habitual – hoje.

Há poucos minutos Lestrade me ligou dizendo que um caso interessante – que provavelmente despertaria o meu interesse – havia surgido. Prontamente eu me arrumei, porém, como o local do crime era próximo à Baker Street, eu não me importei em pegar um taxi ou correr, ações que eram quase que as minhas marcas registradas oficiais – o meu _modus operandi_, como gostava de chamar.

Limitei-me a apenas acender um cigarro e mandar uma mensagem para John, avisando-o para onde eu estava indo – caso se interessasse em aparecer depois do trabalho –, além de avisar, também, que a Sra. Hudson ficaria com Rose todo o tempo em que precisássemos ficar fora.

Traguei o cigarro lentamente, sentindo em meu paladar o gosto de todos os compostos, que eu amplamente já havia estudado há um bom tempo, serem queimados e transformados em fumaça. Há tempos eu tinha desistido de minhas ressalvas com o cigarro. Desde o Natal que achara que Irene tinha realmente morrido, se não me falha a memória – e ela nunca me falta. Mycroft foi o responsável pelo pontapé inicial desta minha nova fase fumante, e eu nunca o julgaria por isso.

Lutar contra o desejo de fumar era um gasto de energia que eu não podia me dar ao luxo de ter. Não quando havia tantos mistérios a serem resolvidos e tantos problemas e pensamentos ocupando a minha mente ao mesmo tempo.

Londres estava embarcada em melancolia hoje. O céu nublado e coberto por nuvens escuras fazia com que tudo parecesse um pouco cinza também. Os ônibus corriam pelas ruas, mas não pareciam tão vermelhos e vivos quanto sempre. As pessoas andavam para os seus destinos sem falar ou olhar para os lados como se fossem robôs apressados: com suas cabeças tão cheias e prazos tão curtos que não podiam se dar um minuto sequer para aproveitar a vista.

Refleti o quanto essas pessoas eram reflexos de mim mesmo no dia-a-dia.  
Não seríamos nós formigas em busca de alimento para a sobrevivência do formigueiro?

Nos últimos meses eu tinha recomeçado as minhas caminhadas diárias, mapeando a cidade e os arredores – uma forma de manter o meu mapa mental atualizado e de, também, espairecer a cabeça por alguns instantes.

Era engraçada a minha inconstância: ao mesmo tempo em que a minha mente era um fluxo constante de ideias pululantes, e mesmo sabendo que eu precisava da minha mente ativa e agitada assim, em alguns momentos eu apenas queria que ela... parasse um pouco. Horas e horas eu andava pela cidade, observando as pessoas, fumando o meu cigarro e tentava concentrar a minha mente em não se concentrar em nada.

A minha dedução era como um real _poder_, algo que eu tinha adquirido através de alguma mutação ou anomalia genética, e que se tornara parte de mim em algum momento da vida. Claro, era possível a todos que deduzissem como eu, mas ninguém parecia querer fazê-lo. Era fácil olhar para todos, para o mundo, e saber exatamente o que todos pareciam pensar – ou em como agiriam no próximo minuto. Era fácil adivinhar onde alguém esteve apenas de olhar com determinada atenção.

Mas, por vezes – que se tornava quase que _toda vez_ –, eu apenas queria ser _humano_. Queria apenas sentir o prazer do vento no rosto e a oportunidade de viver mais um dia; andando, vivendo e sentindo. Tendo a oportunidade de olhar a vida e, assim, vivê-la.

Talvez eu jamais tenha entendido isso tanto quanto no momento em que eu vi John Watson se casando – ainda mais após a minha “morte”. Eu queria viver a vida, seguir com a vida, assim como ele pareceu ter feito.

Talvez eu jamais tenha entendido isso direito tão bem quanto entendi ao ver Eurus. Após ver que uma mente genial como a dela – a melhor entre eu e Mycroft – jamais poderia estar em contato com o mundo, com a natureza.

Talvez eu tenha entendido e passado a valorizar mais a vida quando notei que uma mente genial – como a de Eurus – poderia, facilmente, se afastar daquilo que fazia de todos nós humanos: a nossa própria humanidade. Deixando de ser um ser humano para ser apenas inteligência. Ser apenas planos, ideias e corredores ramificados em um Palácio Mental que nunca tem fim.

Desde então eu tenho tentado tão avidamente me segurar em John. Porque ninguém era mais humano do que ele.

E ninguém me despertava tantos sentimentos humanos quanto ele.

_..._

> _Você tem que parar de fumar, Sherlock._
> 
> _ **JW** _

Quando o meu celular vibrou eu já sabia que era uma mensagem dele, e sabia que seria desse porte. John se irritava com a minha teimosia em fumar, mas ele não entendia que aquela era uma das poucas maneiras de acalmar a minha mente e me concentrar em poucas coisas de uma vez. Era como se eu estivesse sintonizando uma TV, filtrando os sinais e colocando os canais todos em lista. Mas ele não entendia, claro. John era um médico bom demais para isso.

Enquanto digitava uma resposta para ele, me permiti gargalhar por um momento. Quando foi que nós nos tornamos isso? Em que momento John se tornou a pessoa que sabe o que eu estou fazendo mesmo estando há quase dois quilômetros – um quilômetro e oitocentos e vinte e três metros, para ser mais exato – de onde eu estou agora? Quando eu me tornei tão previsível assim para ele?

Eu não reclamava, claro. Sempre fui assim com ele, sabendo ler suas entrelinhas e prevendo bem os seus passos. Mas quando a mim... Bom, eu sabia que não era a pessoa mais previsível do mundo.

Portanto, era sempre um choque.

> _Eu sempre tomo um banho caprichado antes de ninar a Rose, você sabe._
> 
> _ **SH** _

Poucos segundos depois eu recebi outra mensagem:

> _Não é com a minha filha que eu estou preocupado._

E, menos de um minuto depois, eu recebi outra:

> _Estarei aí em menos de vinte minutos. Não fume os seus dedos, ok?_
> 
> _ **JW.** _

Ah John Watson, se eu tivesse a coragem de dizer em voz alta o quanto a sua presença tornava qualquer cigarro do mundo um artifício inútil...

Porque não havia cigarro no mundo que conseguiria me ajudar a concentrar se você estivesse por perto.

...

\- John não veio? – Lestrade me perguntou assim que me viu.

\- Não. – respondi da maneira mais seca que conseguia, arrancando um sorriso faceiro do rosto do Inspetor. Sua sobrancelha estava levantada, esperando uma aparente continuação na minha frase – Não sei o que você espera que eu diga a seguir, mas saiba que deve escolher bem as palavras que dirá a seguir.

\- Ele não vem? – o sorriso malandro dele estava lá novamente, quase como se eu tivesse contado uma piada que fosse impossível de segurar o riso.

Revirei os olhos.

\- Ele chega em alguns minutos. – bufei, revirando os olhos – Qual é o caso, Inspetor? Creio que não me chamou aqui para fazer cara de palhaço de circo que segura as bolas de malabarismo dentro da boca, chamou?

Greg se ajeitou, arrumando as suas roupas, desmanchando o sorriso e assumindo finalmente o seu papel de Inspetor. Temi que tivesse pegado um pouco pesado com ele – mas, se havia algo bom em ser um Holmes, é o de que as pessoas já esperam isso de você. Ser inesperadamente seco ou ignorante fazia parte do sobrenome da família, por mais que os meus pais discordem disso totalmente.

\- É por aqui. – seu tom estava mais sério agora, mas sabia que ele não estava realmente bravo ou chateado comigo.

Menos mal. Aparentemente esse tipo de coisa, a chateação de algumas pessoas mais próximas a mim, me afetava mais do que eu imaginava.

Todo o bloco estava fechado. Homens com instrumentos forenses, trajando roupas azuis de proteção e toda aquela baboseira de sempre passeavam para lá e para cá. No início eu gostava de fazer pouco caso do trabalho de todo esse povo, que se preocupava tanto com a própria proteção e com cuidar das cenas dos crimes para, no fim, nunca aproveitarem direito do local em questão. Gostava de rir e fazer piadas maldosas com os peritos – que gostavam de me chamar de _freak_, aberração ou qualquer coisa parecida –, pois, mesmo com todo o ódio que reservavam para mim, era sempre o meu nome que era chamado para resolver o que eles não conseguiam. Resolver os casos que as suas mentes pequenas, e ocupadas com coisas vãs demais para serem notadas, jamais conseguiriam.

Depois dos últimos acontecimentos, porém, eu apenas me detenho em acenar com a cabeça cordialmente para os que se prezam a me olhar. Minha fama como irmão de Mycroft Holmes acabou se espalhando sabe-se lá como e, no fim das contas, as pessoas o respeitavam – e o temiam – demais para se arriscarem em falar algo de mim.

E, claro, não é como se elas não soubessem que eu sou o melhor homem que eles têm, e que se eu resolver, num belo dia, apontar o dedo para alguém e dizer que não continuarei prestando minhas consultorias para a Scotland Yard se aquele alguém estiver trabalhando lá... bom, eu não preciso dos meus dons dedutivos para imaginar onde aquela pessoa estará no dia seguinte.

_No olho da rua._

Lestrade me guiou até um beco, no meio de dois prédios industriais que eu sabia que estavam abandonados há algumas décadas. A cena do crime pareceu intacta para mim – o que era sempre uma surpresa, já que os peritos se esforçavam tanto em “mantê-la perfeita” que, no fim, deixavam-na de qualquer maneira, menos _perfeita_ para uma investigação concreta.

Na realidade, eu demorei em notar o que era, de fato, o crime.  
Estava alheio, pensando aleatoriamente em John.

_Será que ele demoraria a chegar?_

Balancei a cabeça rapidamente, tentando desviar o pensamento. Aproximei-me do corpo, analisando rapidamente tudo ali. A cena do crime estava arrumada demais. Limpa demais. Ainda mais para _aquele_ tipo de crime.

\- O coração dela foi... – Lestrade começou, mas até ele parecia chocado com a constatação oficial.

\- Você não tinha visto o corpo ainda? – perguntei.

\- Não. – ele respirou fundo, ajeitando o colarinho da camisa. O Inspetor estava claramente incomodado com a figura que estava vendo.

_Era o sangue inexistente no corpo e na cena ou o grande músculo cardíaco – que estava em suas mãos – que o assustava?_ _Ou era o corte?_

Não conseguia prever muito bem as reações humanas para com os próprios órgãos que elas carregam dentro de si. Se todos nós temos um coração, litros e litros de sangue correndo em nossas veias, mãos que podem se quebrar e tantos outros órgãos em funcionamento, por que teríamos aflição dos tais quando os vemos?

– Quando fui informado do caso, já te avisei de imediato. – continuou.

\- Você está bem, Lestrade?

\- Tem como ficar bem na frente disso, Sherlock? – sua voz se alterou milimetricamente. Foi sutil o suficiente para que qualquer outra pessoa achasse que ele estava sendo apenas irônico, mas eu senti exatamente o seu problema. _Medo_. _Repulsa_.

\- Você está com medo. – constatei, sentindo o falhar da sua respiração ao ser descoberto – Você não consegue imaginar como alguém pode, simplesmente, fazer isso com uma mulher como ela, não é? – cutuquei o seu braço com o ombro – E sente repulsa por alguém ter prazer em fazer isso com alguém e ainda deixar aqui, para ser exposto como um troféu.

\- Como você consegue ficar tão calmo na presença... – ele apontou para a cena – Na frente... Disso?

Suspirei fundo.

\- Meus demônios são bem maiores do que uma mulher de 32 anos, com o coração exposto, e que estava saindo com alguém casado, Lestrade. – bufei – Preciso de coisas mais fortes para ficar baqueado.

E foi quando o ar soprou em minha direção e eu apenas caí em descrença. O perfume de tons amadeirados e com pontas cítricas, misturado com aquele cheiro doce de rosas – que vinha do desodorante que ele costumava sempre usar – bufou em minhas narinas.

Como numa picada de heroína, eu senti o meu corpo amolecer momentaneamente.

\- Moças. – a voz de John ressoou pelo beco, cumprimentando a mim e a Lestrade com apenas um termo. Achava engraçado como ele gostava de usar a expressão _moças_ em situações em que eu brigava com alguém. Porém, com o passar do tempo, John apenas se referia assim em ambientes que eu estava com alguém que ele considerasse próximo de nós dois.

E eu achava isso incrível, pois, com apenas uma expressão, John era capaz de delimitar carinho e familiaridade, além de, claramente, incluir Lestrade na lista de pessoas que John Watson gostava e se sentia confortável em estar próximo.

Era sempre formidável a maneira natural com que John demonstrava carinho para as pessoas, quase como se fosse um dom natural ou uma marca que fazia parte do seu corpo, quase como uma tatuagem.

\- Watson. – Lestrade cumprimentou-o com apenas um balançar de cabeça. Não pude deixar de notar o olhar condescendente que ele lançou para mim, cheio de deboche, logo quando John se aproximou de mim. Após a minha confissão para ele, Lestrade estava vendo pela primeira vez o efeito que John tinha em mim. E não apenas isso, vencido pela minha própria língua, ele também sabia o que causava um real impacto nas minhas estruturas: John.

_Merda._

\- O que temos aqui, Sherlock? – seus olhos pousaram nos meus, curiosos e com aquela pitada de felicidade genuína que ele sempre demonstrava quando estávamos em nossos casos.

John, um homem tão aparentemente pacato e de olhar tão doce, era realmente um viciado em adrenalina.

\- Com apenas uma olhada superficial eu tenho uma noção, mas ia conferir justamente agora. – minhas frases pareciam soar estranhas na minha boca, quase como se eu estivesse... _nervoso? _Ficar nervoso não fazia parte do meu _modus operandi_. Percebi que estava mesmo meio perdido. Distraído, até.

\- Dez minutos até o primeiro perito vir aqui, Sherlock. – Lestrade comentou, olhando para o relógio. Notei o sorriso em seus lábios. Ele estava adorando ver essa nova situação em que eu parecia me encontrar.

_Lista de péssimas ideias que eu já tive na vida: contar para Lestrade um pouco sobre os meus sentimentos para com John Watson._

Agachei-me, fechando os olhos e focando em me concentrar. John estava bem do meu lado, conseguia sentir pela intensidade do seu perfume, que chegava até o meu nariz como um tipo de energético.

Não podia perder a oportunidade de me mostrar para ele.

\- Temos aqui uma mulher de uns 32 anos. Considerando que são seis horas da noite e ela está aqui há umas três horas, eu considero que ela deve ter saído mais cedo do trabalho ou de uma reunião, já que veste um traje social completo num dia em que está abafado, quente e nublado. – um detalhe no seu rosto deu-me uma pista – Provavelmente ela trabalha com escrita na frente do computador, passando algumas notas de um bloco de anotações para o computador, já que há vincos entre as sobrancelhas, como se ela forçasse constantemente a vista, mesmo que claramente usasse óculos, o que pode ser confirmado pelos olhos um pouco fundos e as olheiras claras, que não indicam falta de sono, mas a intensa visão através de lentes corretivas.

\- Escritora? – John perguntou ao meu lado.

\- Creio que não, embora seja um palpite bom. – respirei – Diria Jornalista, já que as pontas de seus dedos estão com marcas leves de tinta de caneta, além de que há um ou outro calo no dedo anelar – apontei para a sua mão –, que era o dedo que ela provavelmente usava para apoiar o...

Agachei-me.

O dedo em questão da mão direita estava intacto, mas o da mão esquerda...

\- Traição.

\- Desculpe? – Lestrade indagou.

\- Estamos na frente de uma infiel. Quer dizer, neste caso estamos na frente d’A Outra.

\- Você está querendo dizer que... – John começou, e eu me apressei em cortá-lo antes que ele me ofendesse em vez de entender o que eu não havia dito ainda.

\- Essa mulher é realmente tudo o que eu lhes disse, mas esse assassinato não é nada mais e nada menos do que um aviso. – comentei – Veja bem: uma mulher jogada em um beco, largada e esquecida, com um corte enorme no peito e um coração nas duas mãos. O que parece apenas um assassinato, na realidade, é quase que uma mensagem. – abaixei-me – Se vocês olharem para a mão esquerda dela, verão que o anelar dela está quebrado bem no local onde ficaria...

\- Uma aliança de casamento.

\- Mas não há marca alguma aqui de que ela tenha usado aliança em algum momento da sua vida. Nenhuma queimadura de sol ou coisa parecida. A pele está intacta na exata falange onde se usa aliança. Isso só nos diz duas coisas: ou ela é solteira ou é viúva há muito tempo. Eu aposto em solteira.

\- Mas o dedo dela estar quebrado... – Lestrade começou.

\- Significa que, se ela não é a pessoa da aliança, foi ela que quebrou a aliança de alguém. – John completou, olhando para mim como se perguntasse se sua suposição estava correta. Ao acenar que sim, um sorriso se espalhou por todo o seu rosto. E, claro, murchou pouco tempo depois quando ele percebeu que estávamos numa cena de crime. _Como se fosse proibido se divertir em uma cena de crime!_

_Ah John, sua moral é tão inquestionável dentro da sua cabeça._

\- Pode puxar a ficha dela, Lestrade, que você verá que ela não é casada. – resmunguei – E, infelizmente, não tem muito que eu possa fazer aqui sem a ficha dela, na realidade.

\- Como assim?

\- Não parece óbvio?

\- Você está fazendo _aquilo_ de novo, Sherlock. – John comentou, advertindo-me com um levantar de sobrancelhas inquisidor.

Revirei os olhos. _Homens comuns..._

\- Ela não foi morta aqui.

Quando todos continuaram olhando para mim, esperando uma explicação melhor, eu entendi que precisaria mesmo dar todas as dicas para eles.

\- A cena do crime está intacta, certo? – perguntei.

\- Sim, ninguém mexeu em nada. – Lestrade afirmou.

\- John, me responda uma coisa.

\- Claro.

\- Uma incisão com a retirada do coração da vítima, tal qual a que temos aqui... – sugeri - Faria uma grande sujeira, não?

\- Definitivamente.

\- A cena do crime está intacta, Lestrade. – comentei – Nem mesmo as mãos da vítima estão sujas com o sangue do coração. Ela não foi morta aqui, embora eu suspeite que o coração fora retirado aqui.

\- Isso não faz o menor sentido, Sherlock. – reclamou o Inspetor.

\- Vocês veem, mas não observam, céus! – aquilo era sempre tão frustrante. Por que eu me importava tanto em ajudar a Scotland Yard sendo que, no fim, eu tinha que praticamente dar aulas para que eles entendessem o que eu queria dizer? – Provavelmente ela não foi morta aqui. Ela foi morta em outro lugar e trazida até aqui já morta. Só então o seu peito foi cortado e o seu coração foi arrancado. Como eu disse: uma mensagem.

\- E, aparentemente, eu sei como ela morreu. – John comentou, apontando para o pescoço dela. Marcas fracas circulavam o local. – Ela foi asfixiada. – e ele continuou - O que pode ser percebido também pelo inchar das costelas. O pulmão dela está inchado, o que é sinal de asfixia ou afogamento.

Meus olhos estavam presos em John.  
Nem nos meus mais surpreendentes sonhos eu teria visto isso.  
John havia explicitado uma pista que eu, por algum motivo, tinha deixado passar?

A partir dali tudo pareceu um borrão na minha mente. Eu estava me fechando lentamente em meu Palácio Mental. E não adiantava: eu não estaria fora dele a menos que quisesse estar.

...

\- Você vai mesmo entrar sem me falar o que eu fiz de errado? – as mãos de John seguraram a minha, quase como se ele me obrigasse a prestar atenção nele.

Estive tão perdido, correndo pelos corredores da minha mente e tentando entender o que estava acontecendo comigo que, pelo que pareceram horas – já que o céu estava escuro e poucas pessoas passavam pelas ruas –, eu estive simplesmente fora do ar.

\- John? – meu tom deve ter saído com altos tons de surpresa, pois era exatamente assim que eu me sentia.

Suas mãos ainda seguravam a minha mão direita.

Em que momento ele tinha decidido romper as nossas _fronteiras do toque_? Nós, silenciosamente, havíamos instaurado um acordo não-dito – quase como uma prece feita durante a noite e que ninguém poderia saber –, que os nossos toques e a nossa aparente dependência física e emocional um do outro, ficariam restritas apenas ao espaço do nosso apartamento, onde não poderíamos ser vistos. E, principalmente, apenas em momentos de crise.

Mas ali estava ele: com os olhos nos meus e as mãos presas na minha.

O que estava acontecendo? Estávamos em crise? Ele mesmo estava? Ou John havia visto a tempestade no meu interior e veio em minha salvação?

\- Está tudo bem com você? Algo te aconteceu? – perguntei, vistoriando o seu rosto em busca do seu problema, da sua crise. Lamentei-me ao ver o seu cansaço. Sabia que ele tinha vindo em meu encontro como se o meu convite fosse irrecusável, mesmo que devesse descansar após seus cansativos plantões.

John pareceu se surpreender com a minha pergunta.

\- Se eu estou bem? Eu quero saber se _você_ está. – sua expressão parecia tão cansada – Você estava todo concentrado no caso e, quando eu comentei sobre a asfixia, você simplesmente desligou. Fechou-se, ficando preso no seu Palácio Mental de repente. E eu...

\- Achou que era por algo que você tinha dito.

\- Isso.

Seus olhos estavam presos nos meus, e eu me sentia cativo deles. Era como se eu fosse incapaz de desviar do seu olhar – não que eu tivesse o real desejo, ou a força de vontade, para fazer isso. Será que ele conseguia ver as entrelinhas em minha íris? Será que conseguia ver o quão perdido eu me sentia quando ele estava por perto? _Por Deus!_ Eu sequer consegui notar um detalhe tão importante quanto aquele, a asfixia, apenas porque o seu perfume e a sua presença estavam tomando toda a minha atenção.

Na realidade, não era apenas nos casos, mas na vida. John Watson eclipsava todos e tudo ao seu redor. Ali mesmo, em frente ao nosso apartamento, com toda a Baker Street ao nosso redor, com uma ou outra alma viva passeando ao redor, com mendigos na esquina e com carros apressados e ônibus superlotados, eu só conseguia olhar para ele. Seu olhar me fazia tão cativo, que era como se Londres não existisse. Talvez até o mundo. Só ele. Só existiam os bolsões ao redor de seus olhos, em claro sinal de uma noite mal dormida. Só existiam os vincos de sua testa, que demonstravam preocupação pelo meu próprio bem estar. Só existiam as suas duas mãos segurando a minha, o calor de sua pele e o suor proeminente da palma, demonstrando nervosismo.

Talvez ele tenha entendido que nós havíamos cruzado uma barreira imaginária, que tínhamos entrado em um território desconhecido, e que agora não fazíamos a menor ideia de como viveríamos as nossas vidas a partir dali. Que seríamos como os dois pioneiros, construindo um mundo novo. Juntos.

Como eu poderia dizer em apenas uma linha, em uma palavra dita contra o vento – que começou a soprar repentinamente –, que o real “problema” era tudo aquilo que eu sentia? Que eu não estava conseguindo mais me concentrar porque o segredo de gostar tanto da sua companhia parecia tomar a minha mente de um jeito que... 

Respirei fundo.

Como eu poderia dizer que, enquanto as drogas serviam para a expansão da minha mente, John Watson era a expansão do meu mundo?

\- Você está tão cansado, John. – afirmei – O cansaço transborda dos seus olhos. – me permiti acariciar o lado de sua mão com o dedão, deixando parte da ternura que sentia naquele momento ser expresso naquele pequenino carinho – Passe na Sra. Hudson, coma algo e vá descansar. Eu coloco Rose na cama, pode ser?

Ele olhou para mim por um tempo que pareceu infinito. _Eu sei que algo está acontecendo e você sabe que eu vou descobrir_, foi o que o olhar dele disse para mim, alto e claro. Mas foi um “Tudo bem”, em meio a um bufar cansado, que ele disse em voz alta. John Watson era bom em sinais conflitantes, assim como eu.

Suas mãos me soltaram e ele abriu a porta do apartamento.

Fez frio no exato momento em que o nosso toque-surpresa cessou.

\- Você não vem? – questionou ele.

\- Eu vou fumar um cigarro antes de entrar. – respondi.

Seu olhar de desaprovação estava ali, mas um sorriso compadecido surgiu em seus olhos.

\- Eu vou te ajudar, você sabe. – ele poderia estar falando de tantas coisas. E eu sabia que todas eram reais.

\- Eu sempre conto com isto, meu amigo. – meu sorriso deve ter parecido cansado, mas foi uma das coisas mais sinceras que eu fiz em todo o dia. – Ah, e John?

\- Sim, Sherlock.

\- Você foi formidável hoje. – meus olhos pousaram nos seus novamente – Obrigado por me salvar.

E, assim como ele, eu poderia estar falando de milhões de coisas naquele momento.

Fechei os olhos por um momento, posicionando o cigarro em meus lábios e acendendo-o como num movimento reflexo. Eu já não precisava mais pensar sobre o ato para fazê-lo bem.

Quando dei o segundo trago, o silêncio ao meu redor foi interrompido por uma presença. Abri os olhos. Um mendigo.

\- O senhor tem uma gorjeta para mim, senhor?

Estranhei. Não tinha pedido informação nenhuma nos últimos dias.

Desembolsando uma nota de euro qualquer, dei para ele, recebendo um toque de mãos que me trouxe um bilhete.

Papel fino, amarelado. Já tinha recebido uma informação com um papel semelhante. Algo pela região de Sussex. Poderia ter sido enviado por qualquer pessoa e, ao perguntar quem tinha enviado, o mendigo disse que apenas fez a mensagem passar, que não sabia quem tinha mandado para ele.

A escrita era recente, eu podia afirmar pela tinta - de cor ainda viva e com o cheiro da tinta ainda intenso no papel. Caligrafia simplória, feita com pressa e que dizia muito pouco sobre quem o havia escrito.

O conteúdo, porém, dizia muita coisa. Nove palavras muito bem escolhidas. 

Não sabia se era o frio, mas eu senti o arrepio que correu pelos meus braços e costas:

**EU SEI O SEU PONTO DE PRESSÃO, SHERLOCK HOLMES.**


	6. Capítulo 5 - O Chicoteador de Cadáveres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo narrado por John Watson.

Quando a porta do quarto se abriu e Sherlock Holmes adentrou o recinto, eu tive certeza de que algo muito errado estava acontecendo.

Eu sonhava com ele – e não apenas nesse passado que se confundia com o presente. Eu estava literalmente sonhando com ele. Noites e noites eu apenas fazia isso, inclusive. Materializava a sua forma, com o seu sobretudo fino e bem recortado, escuro como a sua sombra ao longe. Gélido, soando quase que abandonado. Solitário. Em todos os meus sonhos ele estava no alto, sempre no parapeito de um prédio. Em todos os meus sonhos ele pulava, inalcançável, sendo impossível de pausar o fatídico fim. Toda vez eu acordava assustado, ofegante e amedrontado. O frio gelando os meus ossos, enquanto o suor ocupava a minha testa.

Mais um pesadelo.

Às vezes eu conseguia segurá-lo. Minhas mãos se agarravam em seus braços como se eu fosse Atlas e estivesse impedindo o próprio céu de cobrir o horizonte e se juntar com a Terra. Nessas vezes, o rosto de Sherlock se virava para mim, obstinado – até um pouco irritado –, e exclamava em um tom frio, mas que tinha seus ares de cuidado.

_Por que me impede, John? Eu estou fazendo isso por você – assim como tudo o que fiz desde que te conheci._

E, em todos os meus sonhos, quando confrontado por ele, eu simplesmente não conseguia dizer o que queria. As pequenas palavras que eu não sabia pronunciar, mas que era uma verdade inconveniente desde que nos conhecemos. E ele pulava, decidido a salvar a minha vida, mas levando-a consigo na queda.

Desde que eu o vira pela primeira vez eu soube. Algo na adrenalina da sua presença, no mistério de sua existência e na inexpressividade de seu rosto. Eu soube que tinha sido capturado, como um soldado qualquer pisando numa mina no meio da guerra. Eu sabia que tinha sido fisgado e, desde então, apenas vivi a minha vida da melhor maneira, como que esperando o dia em que meus pés falhariam e a mina terrestre explodiria.

Era engraçado pensar nisso, na realidade. Uma verdade dessas era, de longe, a última que eu gostaria de segurar em minha garganta, mas era a única que eu sabia que poderia me destruir. Sabia que se prendesse demais ela poderia explodir dentro de mim, causando ainda mais estragos. Mas se eu a colocasse para fora... como poderia lidar com isso depois?

A verdade de tudo me confrontava sempre que eu chegava dos plantões e encontrava Sherlock embalando Rosamund em seu colo, dançando lentamente uma sinfonia de violinos que apenas os dois podiam ouvir – quase como se ambos estivessem compartilhando fones de ouvido imaginários. Era uma verdade que eu encontrava em seu rosto, na tranquilidade não característica que ele demonstrava ali, com o nariz enfiado nos cabelos louros dela, inalando o seu cheiro angelical e infantil quase como se ela fosse algum tipo de calmante ou anestesia. Seus olhos, mesmo fechados, pareciam perdidos na graça daquela criança que, antes mesmo de nascer, já havia se tornado o grande amor da minha vida. E da vida dele também.

A verdade, porém, se tornou inegável mais recentemente, quando, em meus momentos de crise – aqueles em que eu me chafurdava em culpa e autodepreciação e que me perdia em um mar de melancolia –, eu tinha os seus braços me envolvendo como num refúgio, sem pressa alguma de sair dali e ter que ver o sol e enfrentar o cruel mundo que nos cercava.

Ele me abraçava forte, inalando o cheiro dos meus cabelos – movimento este que se tornou natural, ainda mais por ele ser consideravelmente mais alto que eu – e, hora ou outra, dizendo suavemente que tudo ficaria bem. Soava como o primeiro respirar tranquilo depois de uma tempestade. Era como o alívio de ouvir uma sirene dos bombeiros quando sua casa enfrentava um incêndio. Suas palavras ecoavam pelo meu corpo como se tivessem sido ditas por um megafone, fortes o suficiente para tremer as minhas estruturas, mesmo que elas fossem proferidas de maneira tranquila o suficiente para me acalmar no mesmo instante em que eram ditas. Meu corpo se amansava com o seu toque, com o cheiro de sua colônia e de sua pele pós-banho. O seu aperto era forte o suficiente para acabar com as minhas defesas, quase como se ele estivesse me apertando para que os pedacinhos quebrados dentro de mim tivessem a chance de se ajuntarem novamente.

Por vezes eu me sentava e refletia sobre a minha vida e a minha amizade com Sherlock Holmes. Tentava procurar o exato momento em que eu tinha deixado de ser a parte racional e humana da nossa amizade para se tornar o acalentado e o que precisava de apoio e carinho. Quando foi que eu me tornei quebrado o suficiente para ter Sherlock como meu abrigo? Como a minha âncora?

Eu sabia que possuía essa importância para ele também, claro. Sabia que, por anos, eu fui a sua emoção, o seu lado mais humano. Era sempre eu que o lembrava de não sorrir em casos de crianças desaparecidas e envenenadas, além de ser eu a pessoa que o mandava agradecer pelos presentes ou que mandava ele não parecer tão fascinado pelas armadilhas e jogos com Moriarty. Eu sempre acreditei em Sherlock Holmes, mesmo quando ninguém o fez. E eu sempre acreditei no seu potencial em ser um homem bom – mesmo quando ele mesmo não acreditava e fazia questão de me fazer saber disso. Eu admitia que a sua fachada não ajudava para que os outros acreditassem em sua bondade às vezes, mas eu sempre consegui ler as suas entrelinhas. Eu via quando ele agia de maneiras duvidosas apenas para ser prático, mas via também o quanto as suas escolhas pesavam em seus ombros.

Eu via um Sherlock que, por vezes, nem mesmo ele conseguia enxergar.

Veja bem, a primeira vez que eu bati os olhos nele, ele sequer me olhou direito. Apenas alguns segundos de contato visual e os seus olhos voltaram para o microscópio – não sem antes, obviamente, me fazer saber da sua fascinante capacidade dedutiva. Porém, antes mesmo de vê-lo, eu ouvi falar sobre ele: _Sherlock Holmes chicoteia cadáveres para provar suas teorias científicas, John Watson. _Este não é o adjetivo que você costuma usar para definir qualquer pessoa, mas, incrivelmente, é o melhor adjetivo que se poderia usar para definir Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock, o homem que já me drogou para provar um ponto da sua investigação. Sherlock, o homem que já lambeu uma embalagem envolta em mercúrio apenas para provar um dos pontos de sua dedução. Sherlock, o homem que, conhecendo bem o seu inimigo, drogou-se para que ele não descobrisse os seus pontos de pressão.

Sherlock, o homem que já se drogou apenas para que eu o salvasse. O homem que sabia que eu não conseguiria deixá-lo morrer, ainda mais por saber que ele mudara a minha vida de uma maneira tão irreversível quanto eu mesmo mudei a dele.

Será que foi um chute? Será que foi por dedução? Ou ele sabia disso por me entender mais profundamente do que qualquer um?

Será que ele lia as minhas entrelinhas tão bem quanto eu mesmo lia as dele?

Eu sempre soube que ele vivia a sua vida carregando consigo, quase como uma tatuagem, o fardo de saber que eu o salvara várias vezes. Sabia bem de sua gratidão para comigo, embora não conseguisse ver o real ponto disso. Afinal, não é isso que se faz quando você ama alguém? _Porque eu amava Sherlock Holmes_, e isso era inegável para qualquer um que me conhecia minimamente – e até os que não me conheciam. Eu o amava com o mais profundo de mim, e salvá-lo nunca fora nada demais, porque eu não o salvava apenas por amá-lo, mas porque eu não sabia mensurar uma vida em que ele não estivesse nela. Eu já o tinha perdido uma vez, e aquilo fora a minha ruína. Eu simplesmente não podia passar por isso de novo.

O que eu sentia por ele nunca teve a ver com romantismo ou coisa parecida – ou, ao menos, nunca foi apenas isso. O que eu sentia tinha apenas a ver com isso apenas: _amor. _Sempre acreditei que o amor era o amor, independente das formas que ele se mostrava. Nunca levei muito em conta essas divisões populares que se fazia do amor, porque elas eram inventadas. Nós inventamos essas divisões, tal qual sempre fazíamos com tudo o que tínhamos: seguíamos involuntariamente a estratégia do _dividir e conquistar_ – e cacete, eu não queria mais estratégias militares em minha vida. E muito menos queria estratégias militares em coisas que tinham tudo e nada a ver com a razão: o amor.

O amor é o amor.

Simples e puro.

Paciente, bondoso e não invejoso.

Como poderíamos definir o que era o amor? Como conseguíamos sequer conceber essas divisões, como se fosse um pedaço de carne que nós colocamos em uma tábua e o separamos em cortes? Como poderíamos medir seus usos ou pesar a sua intensidade? Por que nós o dividíamos conforme seus aparentes usos ou destinatários?

Ora, o amor é o amor.

Eu amava Sherlock, mas nem sempre fui apaixonado por ele. No início eu apenas o admirava, logo eu passei a amá-lo como um amigo importante. Em algum momento o meu amor por ele era tão forte quanto o que eu tinha pela minha família e, após tê-lo visto pular de um prédio e me separado dele por longos dois anos, eu notei que eu o amava romanticamente. Simplesmente era ele. Fora um sentimento que pareceu sempre ter estado presente, mas que eu percebi apenas tardiamente.

Era simples amá-lo.

Nunca foi proposital, apesar disso. Eu o amei e, após ter começado, eu jamais consegui deixar de amá-lo. O que não queria dizer que eu não tenha amado Mary. _Oh céus_, eu definitivamente a amei muito e provavelmente a amarei para sempre – sentimento este que apenas se confirma sempre que eu olhava para Rosamund. Ela tinha os olhos de sua mãe. Sempre que eu olhar para a minha criança, me lembrarei de como o amor pode ser bom e de como ele pode dar frutos.

Mas isso nunca anulou o que eu sentia por ele.

_O que eu sinto agora_, para ser sincero.

Porque a verdade inconveniente, aquela que se prendia em minha garganta como um espirro que ousava em não sair, era a de que todos estavam certos. Eu o amava com tudo o que eu tinha – e até com o que eu não tinha. No fim, todos tinham razão: quando nos perguntavam se nós dois éramos um casal, no fundo eu sempre queria dizer que _sim_.

\- John? – a escuridão do meu quarto não facilitava em minha missão de vê-lo, mas eu sabia que ele estava ali.

\- Sherlock? – pisquei, tentando fazer com que os meus olhos se acostumassem com a baixa luz – Que horas são?

\- Um quarto de hora antes das quarto da madrugada.

\- Você sempre fica extremamente formal quando está nervoso. – liguei o sinal de alerta. Algo estava errado – O que aconteceu? Você também nunca entra no meu quarto sem bater, aliás. – respirei, concertando as minhas palavras – Quer dizer, você nunca faz isso quando eu estou aqui, pelo menos.

\- Você está insinuando que eu entro no seu quarto quando não está aqui, John Watson?

\- _Oh_ mas eu estou sim, Sherlock Holmes. – afirmei, sorrindo – Você entra, senta na minha cama e vistoria o quarto minuciosamente. Quando se cansa, acaba se levantando e vai até a estante, pegando a foto que eu tenho de nós dois abraçados com Rose, olhando por um tempo para, logo depois, colocar no mesmo lugar e sair.

\- E como você tem tanta certeza disso, por acaso?

\- Você é bom em ler cenários de crimes, mas eu sou bom em ler o meu próprio quarto, Holmes.

\- Uma observação fugaz, Dr. Watson, como sempre. – o arrepio da sua voz grave pronunciando o meu nome desse jeito me deixava desconcertado. Sua boca estalou após ter falado, quase como se degustasse o sabor da aparente imponência que o meu título de Doutor trazia.

Quase conseguia ouvi-lo dizer “_Seu nome soa muito bom em meus lábios, Dr. Watson”._

\- Para ser sincero, eu não tinha certeza real da minha afirmação, mas obrigado por confirmar isso, Sherlock. – sorri, sabendo que ele não conseguia me ver naquela escuridão toda. _Ou conseguia?_

\- Não sabia que blefava tão bem, John.

\- Nunca precisei blefar com você antes. Deve ser por isso.

Era frustrante ter a sua presença no meu quarto sendo que eu sequer conseguia vê-lo direito.

E era frustrante, também, saber que ele estava brincando comigo – _e até flertando?_ – apenas para fugir da pergunta que realmente importava. Sherlock Holmes fazia de tudo para que os problemas do _William Sherlock Scott_ _Holmes_ não viessem à tona.

Felizmente ou infelizmente – para ele – eu sabia ler as suas entrelinhas.

\- O que te traz até o meu quarto em plena madrugada, Sherlock?

\- John... – o tom sorridente da sua voz sumiu, tornando-se quase que um suspiro.

O meu coração se quebrou quando notei a forte lamentação da sua voz clamando pelo meu nome. Em algum momento eu me levantei e procurei-o na escuridão. Minha mão esbarrou em seu braço. Imediatamente eu olhei para cima, tentando captar a intensidade dos seus olhos.

Não consegui, mas eu não precisava realmente disso. Eu só precisava estar perto.

\- O que foi, Sherlock?

\- Oh John... – senti o embargo de sua voz. _Oh Sherlock, eu quero tanto cuidar de você._

Minhas mãos procuraram as suas e, quando as encontrei frias e tremendo, eu entendi o seu real problema. Entendi o que ele queria tanto esconder.

Meus braços envolveram a sua cintura e eu o abracei forte. Talvez o seu corpo possa ter reclamado pela força do abraço, mas eu não estava me importando com isso. Ele precisava de mim. Ele necessitava do meu apoio e do meu cuidado, mesmo que não dissesse.

Ele precisava que eu o parasse.

\- Eu estou aqui, _Sherl_. – ressoei – Tudo vai ficar bem. Você vai ficar bem, e sem aquela porcaria em você.

Seus braços me envolveram no exato momento em que ele percebeu – silenciosamente – que eu sabia exatamente o que ele queria tanto dizer, mas que não conseguiu. Seu queixo se acomodou em meus cabelos, sugando o ar lentamente. O seu corpo coberto por leves tremores me cobriu, com seu abraço forçando a minha cabeça contra o seu peito, fazendo com que eu sentisse a rigidez dos músculos do local, frutos de muitas aulas simuladas de e lutas reais.

\- Eu quero tanto, John. – sua voz estava embargada, quase como se ele estivesse se quebrando – Eu odeio querer tanto. Ainda mais nesses momentos. – sua voz tristonha cortava o meu coração como adaga afiada – Quando eu mais preciso de controle, quando eu mais preciso pensar racionalmente, eu só consigo pensar em como aquela agulha me faria espairecer. Talvez até esquecer. – suspirou – Tentei me prender no meu Palácio Mental, mas tudo lá está uma bagunça. É como se um tornado tivesse passado por lá, e eu só consigo pensar nisso. Eu só consigo pensar que com uma picada eu poderia ficar horas ou até dias lá, arrumando tudo e sem a mínima necessidade ou vontade de sair.

\- Por favor, não faça isso. – eu pedi, não me importando com o tom desesperado que a minha voz devia soar. Por um momento eu me sentia mais jovem do que eu realmente era, e eu estava ali, como no sonho, implorando para que ele não pulasse. – Nós estamos indo bem, Sherl. Nós estamos realmente indo bem. Nós vamos conseguir. Nós três. A sua família.

Sua bochecha pousou no topo da minha cabeça, mexendo o rosto pra lá e para cá devagar. Meus olhos se fecharam, sentindo medo.

\- Eu fumei cigarros e cigarros tentando espairecer, mas a ideia parecia ficar cada vez mais forte. Entrei, tomei um banho e coloquei a Rose para dormir. E, quando eu já estava pronto para vestir meu casaco para comprar... Rose chorou na cama, John. Ela chorou. – uma de suas mãos estava em meu cabelo, acariciando-o e enrolando os dedos nos fios em um carinho silencioso e cheio de ternura.

\- Rose nunca faz isso. – eu sorri.

\- E foi aí que eu soube que não podia, John. Não podia fazer isso comigo. Não podia fazer isso com ela. – ele respirou – Não podia fazer isso... com nós dois. Com a gente.

_E foi assim que ele decidiu correr para cá._

Andava tão sensível ultimamente, eu e ele. Eu bem mais do que ele, claramente.

Em anos de amizade, nós raramente tínhamos nos visto chorar. E eu mesmo me lembrava de chorar perto dele pouquíssimas vezes. Mas tudo mudou depois que ele morreu e voltou. Mudou mais ainda quando Mary morreu. De repente eu me tornei uma represa que estava trincada há tempos demais. Antes que eu conseguisse processar os acontecidos, eu me derramava desconsoladamente, quase como se as lágrimas não aceitassem mais a sua prisão.

Elas estavam destinadas à liberdade. Elas precisavam sair.

Então, quando Sherlock disse tudo aquilo, eu simplesmente chorei. Um choro sem som, sem soluços e sem escândalos. Apenas lágrimas sentidas e doloridas que escorriam pelos olhos. Minhas mãos se agarravam em suas costas, presas em sua camisa – que, com os olhos melhor acostumados com a escuridão, descobri ser branca. Aquela era a sua camisa favorita para dormir.

\- Eu me sinto um tonto. – resmunguei com a voz embargada em insistentes lágrimas.

\- Eu admito ser um viciado de merda e você se sente um tonto? – seu afago em meus cabelos me causava uma tranquilidade que soava quase que irreal. – O seu senso de prioridade é fascinantes, John.

\- Eu me sinto um tonto sim, Sherlock. – resmunguei – Você está aqui, abrindo a sua alma para mim e eu, em vez de ajudar, caio em lágrimas. – por um momento eu só queria fugir e me esconder dele – Minha sensibilidade me incomoda.

\- Mas eu vim para o seu quarto exatamente para isso, John Watson. – eu senti o seu sorriso sem sequer vê-lo. – O que seria de mim sem a sua sensibilidade? O que seria de mim sem o seu senso de humanidade? Sem essa sua forma de querer salvar o mundo? Não vim aqui _apenas _pelo prazer que a sua companhia me traz, mas por saber que você é o único que pode me salvar, John.

Nem se ele tivesse me dado um soco no estômago eu teria ficado tão sem ar quanto com aquele pequeno discurso.

\- Te salvar? Não tenho conseguido sequer _me _salvar, Sherlock.

\- Mas você consegue _me _salvar, John. – ele se separou de mim por um instante, colocando as mãos em minhas bochechas e levantando a minha cabeça. Ele queria que eu olhasse os seus olhos. E eu olhei. – Você tem feito isso desde que nós nos conhecemos. Por que não conseguiria agora?

No que eu me concentraria mais: em suas mãos no meu rosto ou em suas palavras doces?

\- Te salvar de quê, Sherlock?

\- De mim mesmo, John. Você é o único que pode. O único que sempre conseguiu.

Era engraçado esse sentimento que eu carregava dentro de mim. Era algo que me fazia agir, mas que calava os meus lábios. Eu movia o mundo e corria por toda Londres se fosse preciso ou se ele me pedisse, porém, ao mesmo tempo em que o meu corpo reagia com facilidade às suas ordens, os meus lábios eram selados para a verdade.

\- Você sabe que pode contar comigo. – confirmei, tentando silenciar os milhões de pensamentos que corriam pela minha mente naquele momento. – Você sabe que eu sempre estarei aqui por você. – o que foi uma forma cautelosa de dizer que eu poderia matar e morrer por ele, se ele pedisse.

Seus braços voltaram a me embalar em um abraço. Seu peito subiu e desceu quando ele respirou fundo.

\- Eu sei, John. Eu sei.

E, naquele momento, eu soube que Sherlock Holmes estava passando por problemas muito maiores do que a heroína, a cocaína ou qualquer outra merda que o seu corpo o convencesse a usar.

Eu só não sabia, porém, que aquele seria um dos últimos momentos de calmaria antes que todas as bombas começassem a cair.


	7. Capítulo 6 - O Gênio da Lampada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo narrado pelo "Último Romântico em Londres"

Jaime se engasgou com o meu pau em sua garganta. O som de suas tossidas acrescido das lágrimas que escorreram pelos seus olhos e pela vermelhidão do seu cristalino... oh, era o paraíso. Gemi de prazer e satisfação.

Nada me deixava mais contente do que ter um homem feito entre as minhas pernas, chafurdando na minha pele, se deliciando com o meu sabor e deixando claro o quanto gostava daquilo.

\- Você é delicioso. – sua fala escapuliu entre as lufadas de ar e os sons de sucção que sua boca fazia.

Meus dedos, que estavam enganchados nos cabelos louros e lisos do meu amado, guiavam os movimentos vigorosos de seus lábios e língua por toda a extensão grossa e rígida do meu pênis.

_O filho da puta sabia o que fazia com a língua._

Virando-o rapidamente, lancei de mão o meu autocontrole e joguei-me de encontro com a sua bunda, beijando, chupando e lambendo tudo o que podia. Minha língua fazia caminho entre o seu local mais sensível, reivindicando espaço e cobrando sua dívida, que era muito bem paga com os gemidos que ele gritava pelo quarto. Logo quando o vi soube que Jaime não era tímido e que não negava o seu prazer por medo de o escutarem. _Por favor, mais fundo, _ele gritava enquanto prendia os dedos nos lençóis.

Um puto devasso e entregue – e que não parecia ter o menor medo de ser pego por sua esposa enquanto levava vigorosas linguadas de um quase desconhecido.

Os estalos audíveis causados pelos tapas que eu dava em sua bunda – um músculo firme e redondo, totalmente perfeito – disputavam espaço com os gemidos desesperados daquele homem que, se eu não fosse tão observador, até diria que nunca havia feito aquilo antes. Sua fome e seu desejo era o de quem não tinha um orgasmo cheio e explosivo há anos.

Mas eu sabia o seu truque. Eu sabia o truque de todos os homens, claro. Exímios mentirosos, os homens tinham vários jeitos de tornarem-se interessantes para seus parceiros – principalmente os casuais, ocasionais ou acidentais.

Alguns fingiam virgindade, dizendo que jamais haviam feito algo parecido – mesmo que, no primeiro carinho em sua bunda, eles se abrissem largos como um ator pornô com anos de experiência. Outros admitiam que já tinham feito uma vez, mas que queriam descobrir mais – só que, com cinco minutos de papo e uma boa carícia no volume entre suas pernas, eles deixavam que não apenas as suas ereções se soltassem de suas cuecas, mas as suas máscaras de seus rostos também.

Esta era a graça do sexo, afinal: não havia máscara que se mantinha presa quando a primeira lambida na glande acontecia. Não tinha informação que eu não conseguisse através do sexo, e não tinha segredo que permanecesse assim após eu ter me enterrado fundo dentro de um homem sedento.

Conforme o meu pau entrava, os segredos saíam junto com os gemidos.

Era fascinante.

\- Sua esposa te faz gemer desse jeito, Jaime? – sussurrei em seu ouvido enquanto sentia o seu corpo todo se retesar. Centímetro a centímetro eu me afundei nele. Seu corpo fervia e seus músculos tremiam pelo tesão e pelo esforço de me receber ali.

Ele era meu, agora.

\- Oh cacete, não. – sua exclamação veio como um sussurro após a minha virilha ter tocado a sua pele, já totalmente dentro.

\- Olhe pra mim. – ordenei.

Quando os seus olhos se viraram para mim, eu pude ver o êxtase que tomava as suas feições segundo após segundo.

Não conseguindo controlar meu impulso, estalei um tapa em sua cara, deixando-o num misto de confusão, surpresa e excitação.

\- Quando tudo acabar, eu quero que você se lembre de mim, Jaime. Quero que se lembre do pau que te rasgou. E quero que se lembre, também, do quanto você desejou que eu te rasgasse.

\- Oh merda, Eros. Por favor... – seu clamor era sôfrego enquanto tentava conciliar o ato de falar e respirar durante as minhas estocadas – Eu preciso.

Sorri.

_Ah Jaime, o seu pedido é uma ordem._

...

A caligrafia rebuscada era um presente de minha mãe, uma exímia escritora popular. Toda vez que os traços saíam com enfeites e toda vez que as curvas das letras eram feitas com maestria eu, por memória e consideração, olhava para os céus e a agradecia.

Não a usava sempre, claro. Não perderia tanto tempo com isso se fosse para enviar um recado para alguém comum. Não, seria realmente um desperdício.

Felizmente, o meu destinatário não era qualquer um. Nele eu poderia me gabar um pouco de minha caligrafia – e, talvez, até confundi-lo. 

Afinal, ele era... o destinatário mais especial de todos.

> **Não me tome como rude em te dizer isto, Sherlock Holmes, mas conferir a sua rede de mendigos não te levará até mim. Tenho te observado o suficiente para prever os seus passos. Por favor, não seja tão óbvio – e, pela Rainha, não me desaponte.**
> 
> **Mas não se preocupe comigo, claro. Não vou mais tomar o seu tempo, até porque acho que você está atrasado para [ver] o seu cardiologista.**
> 
> **Perdão por não ter me apresentado da última vez.**  
**Não cometerei o mesmo erro novamente.**  
** Eu quero que você me conheça, até porque eu sou muito fã do seu trabalho.**
> 
> **Até breve.**
> 
> **Espero que goste do meu presente.  
Mande felicitações para John Watson por mim.**
> 
> **Com admiração,  
O ÚLTIMO ROMÂNTICO EM LONDRES**

\- Hey, você. – apontei para um mendigo – Eu tenho uma gorjeta para você.

Ele fedia, mas era uma boa pessoa. Sempre ficava por perto da minha casa e era um mensageiro perfeito, dando as voltas necessárias para que as minhas mensagens chegassem até o seu destinatário sem que este, de fato, soubesse quem as enviou.

A nota de cinquenta euros foi dada junto com o pequeno envelope. Ele olhou para o papel e para a nota e, após guardar o dinheiro no bolso, fez questão de olhar de novo para mim. O mendigo, _que eu sabia que gostava de ser chamado de Stenio_, ostentava um sorriso de quem sabia exatamente o que fazer.

\- Entregue na 221B, Baker Street, por favor. – disse – E se alguém perguntar algo, diga simplesmente que está passando a mensagem que te passaram por aí. Você não sabe quem a enviou. Entendeu? – assegurei-me.

\- Sim, Senhor Eros. – confirmou.

Em poucos segundos eu já estava longe dali, envolto na escuridão de Londres.

_Ah Sherlock Holmes, o nosso jogo finalmente começou._


	8. Capítulo 7 - O Segredo Secreto

\- Margareth Van Pilsen.

\- Desculpe?

\- É ela! – afirmou Lestrade, muito mais animado do que seria minimamente aceitável logo pela manhã.

\- Eu não faço a menor ideia do que você está falando, Lestrade. – resmunguei – Mas espero que isso seja uma pista que me leve para algo muito grande e estimulante. Não cruzei Londres inteira numa sexta-feira pela manhã para dar de cara com um muro vazio e sem pistas.

\- Alguém definitivamente dormiu na goteira esta noite. – provocou.

\- Oh, definitivamente não. – resmunguei, lembrando-me do exato momento em que John me levou até a minha cama, acariciando a minha cabeça até que a ansiedade passasse. Não sei exatamente qual foi o momento em que eu embarquei num sono tranquilo e sem sonhos, mas sei que John esteve lá comigo por todo o período – E este é exatamente o motivo que me faz querer não ter que pensar em nada além desse caso. Então, por favor, me distraia do tédio que eu já estou começando a sentir.

Lestrade focou seu olhar em mim.

_Esse hábito tinha se tornado comum a todos ultimamente?_

\- Tem a ver com John. – concluiu _assertivamente _Lestrade.

E, assim como uma chuva torrencial que cai num momento totalmente inoportuno – daqueles em que você está longe de qualquer cobertura e, até correr a algum lugar que te cubra, já está totalmente molhado –, o mau humor me encharcou. Grandes muros foram construídos ao meu redor, e eu sabia que seria impossível manter-me animado a partir daqui.

Por uma fração de segundo eu apenas me questionei: qual a insistência de todos em me desvendar a esta altura do campeonato? Logo agora? Em que momento a minha mente e o que eu vivo passou a ser tão interessante assim?

\- Você realmente não quer que eu seja estúpido com você logo pela manhã, _Grigio,_ eu posso te garantir. Podemos simplesmente fingir que você não disse nada e desenvolver o caso?

O sorrisinho convencido do Inspetor pareceu aumentar ainda mais.

Por uma fração mínima de segundo eu me vi socando a boca de Lestrade. Um movimento certeiro meu e ele teria muito mais a pensar do que, necessariamente, o que se passava na minha mente. _Oh, definitivamente um soco o ajudaria a recobrar o profissionalismo. _

_Mas..._

John acabaria comigo se soubesse que encostei um dedo sequer em Lestrade – e por um motivo tão banal. Na realidade, eu tinha quase certeza que John acabaria comigo se eu brigasse com o Inspetor em _qualquer_ situação, independente se tinha motivos para tal ou não.

_Ah John_, _os sacrifícios que eu faço por você. O senso moral que habita em mim e que mora no meu Palácio Mental possui a sua voz, John, e ele me cheira a moralismo barato e que não me ajuda em nada. _

_Assim como o seu._

\- Você sabe que eu estou do seu lado, Sherlock. – Lestrade comentou, diminuindo um pouco o seu sorriso. Era como se ele tivesse lido os meus pensamentos anteriores. Aparentemente eu tinha me tornado realmente bem expressivo nos últimos dias. – Do lado de vocês dois, na realidade.

\- Não existe nenhum ‘_vocês dois’_, Lestrade. – corrigi, mordendo a língua após ter dito isso. O peso daquelas palavras me surrou mais do que qualquer briga que eu já tinha entrado.

\- O que é pior: John dizendo que não é gay ou você dizendo que não há nenhuma relação entre vocês dois? – ele revirou os olhos – Não adianta nada solucionar todos os crimes do mundo se, no fim, você não consegue nem solucionar o seu próprio quebra-cabeça, Sherlock.

\- Eu vim aqui para ver o que você descobriu sobre o caso, Inspetor, e não para ter consultas com um guru.

\- Você é o nosso Detetive Consultor, Sherlock, e é meu dever não deixar você se perder do foco. E eu sei que John tira o seu foco, que você fica totalmente distraído e drogado quando está perto dele. O que me leva a pensar é, até quando você vai conseguir resistir a isso?

\- Você está questionando a minha capacidade como detetive, _Gregory_? – minhas palavras soaram tão ultrajadas quanto a minha própria expressão facial pareceu soar.

\- Eu estou apenas preocupado com você, Sherlock. – eu ainda queria bater em sua cara, mas dessa vez era porque ele tinha razão – Porque eu vi o que aconteceu ontem. Eu vi e você viu. Estava tudo bem, e de repente não estava mais. E tudo porque ele chegou. Ele te distraiu e, no fim, quem descobriu boa parte das pistas relevantes foi ele e não você. O que aconteceu ontem, Sherlock? Se você souber a resposta pra isso, e se tiver a certeza que não é sobre tudo isso que sente por John, então você pode gritar isso na minha cara e eu serei obrigado a engolir minhas suposições, mas se não souber, não precisa nem admitir em voz alta, apenas pense consigo mesmo em até quando você conseguirá aguentar isso.

De onde vinha aquela raiva? De onde vinha aquele ódio que grudava em meus ossos? E aquele tremor que invadiu as minhas mãos? De onde ele estava vindo? Aquele aperto no coração e aquele remexer no estômago? Oh, o estômago, esse remexia, chegando até a doer. Hora ou outra parecia ser encher de um ar frio para, logo em seguida, ferver como a lava de um vulcão. Quem dera fosse apenas o meu estômago que estivesse assim, para ser sincero. Conforme as palavras de Lestrade se tornavam mais e mais fortes em minha mente, era como se algo em mim estivesse prestes a explodir.

O que era aquilo, aquela força que parecia querer irromper dos meus olhos? Que desejava ser gritada para fora da garganta?

Antes que a primeira lágrima frustrada escorresse pela minha bochecha eu peguei a pasta com as informações e saí.

Jamais derramaria aquela lágrima na frente de alguém. Poderia chorar por qualquer motivo, mas jamais me daria o luxo de chorar na frente de alguém as lágrimas que eu reservava apenas para as situações em que eu, simplesmente, não tinha uma resposta boa o suficiente para o que me fora questionado.

...

John não parecia contente quando me encontrou em frente à 221B. 

\- Por que você...

Ele não soube completar a pergunta, claro. Sabia bem qual era o seu questionamento: o motivo pelo qual eu saí antes que todos acordassem. Sabia melhor, porém, a razão pela qual ele não verbalizou a sua pergunta: era impossível colocar um tom de amizade numa frase daquelas. Não havia conotação fraternal para aquilo. Pelo menos não uma conotação que fosse _apenas_ fraternal.

Aquele tipo de questionamento carregava sempre algo a mais. Eu sabia e ele sabia.

\- Eu precisava...

\- Pensar. – ele completou antes que eu dissesse algo – Eu acordei e fui preparar o nosso chá e... – sua frase se perdeu nos sons urbanos daquela manhã.

_Fui preparar o nosso chá e não te encontrei, _isso foi o que ele não disse.

\- Lestrade me ligou, dizendo que tinha os dados da vítima de ontem e... – pelo seu olhar eu soube que ele não tinha caído na minha mentira.

\- Foi você que ligou para ele, não foi? – John Watson é muito melhor na levantada de sobrancelhas, de maneira inquisidora, do que eu jamais serei.

\- Eu...

\- Precisava pensar. – ele sorriu – Você sempre faz isso quando aquilo acontece.

\- Isso o quê? Quando o quê acontece? – _oh, lá vamos nós com a irritação mais uma vez._

\- Você sempre foge quando se sente descoberto demais.

John tinha um sorriso tão... Por um momento eu simplesmente engoli a minha raiva. Porque eu não conseguia manter isso, esse peso, essa frustração, quando olhava para ele. Era como se eu fosse uma vasilha recheada de sorvete, enquanto John era o sol. Não havia sentimentos ruins que fossem sólidos o suficiente para a influência que ele tinha em mim.

Ele sempre despertava o melhor de mim, mesmo quando eu não queria – e mesmo quando esse “melhor” era apenas um sinônimo para “mais humano”.

– Você tem o impulso de _pensar_ quando se sente ou se coloca numa situação de vulnerabilidade, Sherlock. Isso quando pode fugir, claro. – continuou – Quando não pode, você fica altamente irritadiço, forçando a outra pessoa a se afastar e te dar o tempo necessário para você se recompor.

\- Falar sobre a minha vulnerabilidade faz com que eu me sinta ainda mais vulnerável, sabe?

\- Mas você não se importa com isso. Não comigo. – sua voz soou confiante, e sua confiança pôde ser sentida com o estufar de seu peito, dando-me um pequeno vislumbre de como ele deveria ser no exército: empático, mas forte e imponente.

Não deixei de notar, também, a maneira com a qual o seu peito se colou no suéter vermelho que ele estava usando. _Era... um ótimo suéter_.

_Concentração, Sherlock._

\- Oh, eu não me importo? – aquilo era um _flerte?_ – Como pode ter tanta certeza?

\- Porque é em mim que você procura a sua segurança, Sherlock Holmes. – seus olhos estavam fixos em mim como se ele soubesse do mais temido e perigoso segredo que rondava o me interior. Podia chama-lo de devorador, porque o sentia devorar tudo dentro de mim, desde o âmago, a alma e o que há depois dela. Se eu tinha um coração, John o estava tomando para si. Se eu tinha mesmo alguma humanidade, a que ele tinha me ensinado a ter, John a estava reivindicando para si.

Porque, naquele momento, tudo o que eu tinha era de John Watson.

Naquele mísero instante eu soube que o que Lestrade havia me dito era verdade. Eu não conseguiria mais viver do lado de John sem que as verdades escapassem dos meus lábios, como se elas apenas ansiassem sair. Não adiantava morder a língua, prendê-las nos dentes, tampar a boca ou costurar os lábios – as verdades que precisavam ser ditas sairiam de qualquer maneira.

Porque John Watson era o dono delas, o detentor de todas as verdades e de tudo o que rondava o meu interior. _Oh céus_, até o meu exterior – todas aquelas partes em mim que eu sempre reneguei, e que jamais me importei de fato – pareciam responder a ele como se John fosse o dono delas, e não eu.

E esta era a verdade. A única. A que parecia querer sair o tempo todo.

Talvez eu amasse aquele homem. E, talvez por isso, eu não soubesse o que fazer com ele.

...

\- Molly, alguma especificidade? – John me encarou por um curto segundo. _Você usa palavras difíceis quando está nervoso_, ressoou a sua voz na minha mente. Um esboço de sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, devagar o suficiente para que eu o flagrasse, mas rápido o suficiente para sumir no momento em que Molly o encarou.

\- Você estava certo. Ela morreu algumas horas antes de ser encontrada. – Molly Hooper se movia silenciosa pela sala, com a graça de uma bailarina que conhece muito bem a sua sala de treinos e o palco ao qual se apresenta em todos os finais de semana. Ela era a dona daquele lugar, evidentemente. O seu habitat natural. – Na autópsia eu identifiquei um cheiro forte de cloro, além da presença da substância em algumas feridas. Provavelmente foi o que o assassino usou para limpar o corpo após o assassinato.

\- Por que ele faria isso? – perguntou John.

\- Para despistar, talvez. – respondi – Uma mulher deitada num beco e totalmente ensanguentada atrairia muita gente. O assassino precisava de tempo para fazer a incisão e montar a cena do crime.

\- Com o corpo lavado, não precisaria se preocupar com a sujeira. E, caso alguém os visse no beco, poderia achar que ela era apenas uma bêbada e ele um amigo que ajudava a reanima-la. Ou um casal dando uns _amassos_ num beco isolado.

\- Exatamente. – assenti, sentindo interesse por aquele caso pela primeira vez. – Estamos lidando com um assassino claramente astuto e que sabe o que faz. Ele tinha o plano bem formado na mente, não agiu por simples impulso. E, claramente, não foi a primeira vez que matou na vida.

\- O que sabemos sobre ela? – John perguntou, se aproximando de mim. Seus olhos estavam na pasta que jazia em minhas mãos. No mesmo momento em que senti o seu olhar para o conjunto de arquivos que estava em minha posse, senti a minha palma umidificar de suor.

_Uma tomada de ar de cada vez, Sherlock. _

Preferi entregar para ele a pasta em vez de eu mesmo segurá-la. Já sabia de tudo o que estava ali dentro, de qualquer maneira. Tirando que, inferno, eu não conseguia me aproximar demais dele sem me sentir momentaneamente anestesiado.

_Nervoso como um adolescente. _

_Ridículo. Lamentável. Vergonhoso._

E ainda tinha Molly, claro, que me observava com o silêncio e atenção de uma verdadeira analista. Temia Molly – pura e simplesmente porque, entre todas as pessoas, ela era uma das poucas que realmente me conheciam.

\- Margareth Van Pilsen, 33 anos, Londrina. Editora-chefe do The Guardian. – John leu um pouco antes de continuar – Vários recortes e referências de jornal apontam para ela como a protagonista da ressurreição do jornal, que esteve por longos anos sofrendo diversos atos de repressão por seu conteúdo duvidoso e suas matérias de baixa qualidade. Segundo os artigos, basicamente, todos os feitos jornalísticos mais relevantes de Londres nos últimos três anos passaram pela mão dela. Ou seja...

\- Ela poderia ser o alvo de qualquer um. Afinal, jornalistas encabeçam a lista dos seres mais inconvenientes do mundo. – bufei.

\- Então... – seu olhar deveria estar em mim, mas foi para Molly que ele perguntou – O que você acha?

Por que ele não olhou para mim? Por que a pergunta pareceu ter sido feita para mim, mas não foi? Qual seria o auxílio que Molly poderia dar nessa dedução que eu não poderia? Aliás, quem deixou que John encabeçasse essa investigação?

Molly pousou seus olhos em mim – rápido demais para que eu sequer tivesse tempo de esconder a minha confusão. Suas bochechas coraram, ao mesmo tempo em que eu a vi murchar um pouco.

Ela viu a minha reação, entendeu a minha confusão e entendeu o seu motivo.

Por um momento eu me senti mal por ela. Desde o incidente com Eurus, naquela situação constrangedora em que ela me colocou perante Molly, eu não tinha realmente conversado com ela. Num acordo silencioso nós nos mantivemos. Ela sabia o motivo da ligação e, mesmo quando afirmara em voz alta exatamente o que eu sabia desde o nosso primeiro contato, ela sabia que aquilo tudo não era _real._ Que não poderia ser real.

E mesmo assim ela tinha tido coragem. Ela tinha dito.

Seu semblante caía sempre que me via, e eu me sentia culpado por tê-la instigado a falar aquilo, mesmo que a situação fosse de vida ou morte – a sua própria vida, inclusive. Talvez se o acontecido tivesse sido há anos, eu apenas me compadeceria levemente de sua situação. Até porque o seu sentimento por mim não era um real segredo. Eu sabia e ela sabia. Todos sabiam, na realidade. Mas aquilo era... dela. O segredo que ela mantinha era como uma planta que crescia. Um vegetal que ela regava com água e com amor. Era evidente para todos, mas era algo particular dela. Algo que ela sabia com quem dividiria e se dividiria.

Mas quando aquilo foi dito... foi como se tirassem algo precioso dela e o entregassem para o mundo. Quando as palavras foram realmente ditas, o seu segredo deixou de ser dela.

E pior: quando ela foi obrigada a dizer, tudo se tornou real. Não apenas o que ela disse. Não apenas os seus sentimentos. Mas a minha própria rejeição se tornou real. Porque eu sabia que não poderia retribuir aquilo a ela, mesmo que houvesse algo em mim que, sim, nutria carinho e afeição por ela. Não era romântico, era carinhoso. Molly sempre despertou os sentimentos mais ternos em mim. Nunca de posse. Nunca feroz. Sempre carinhoso. Sempre amável.

Eu sabia e ela sabia. Nossa comunicação sempre foi silenciosa. Ela me entendia e eu fingia que não a entendia.

Se tudo tivesse acontecido há tempos, a minha reação teria sido outra. Mas não, tudo isso aconteceu recentemente. Aconteceu com o Sherlock que eu sou agora. E isso me fez pensar: como seria ver o mundo todo gritar o segredo eu que guardo tão apertado dentro de mim? Como seria saber que o mundo todo tinha posse de uma informação, de um sentimento, de uma ideia e de um sonho que, antes, era só meu?

Agora, mais do que nunca, eu a entendia.

O Sherlock Holmes de agora sabe de uma coisa que o Sherlock de antes não sabia: o poder e a dor da empatia.

_Perdoe-me, Molly. Eu falhei com você. _

...

\- É óbvio. – constatou John quando nós chegamos à redação do The Guardian – Por que você não disse logo que viríamos para cá?

\- Ainda bem que saímos daquele táxi. A sua mente pensante estava me deixando claramente incomodado. Sempre tão alta, comum e cheia de dúvidas. Entediante e irritante.

_Meu tom soou tão incomodado pareceu? _

Eu tinha que admitir que eu não estava no meu melhor humor desde o São Bartolomeu. Quer dizer, eu não estava no meu melhor desde que eu acordei, mas o fato de John literalmente me desconsiderar num momento de investigação talvez tenha sido a gota d’água. O dia estava intenso e eu estava tentando lidar com todas as coisas externas enquanto fingia que nada acontecia no meu interior.

Mas o problema era esse: muito estava acontecendo aqui dentro, também.

O meu segredo a cada momento parecia ficar menos escondido e menos secreto.

Molly soube – ela simplesmente notou só de olhar para a minha cara, por me conhecer.  
Lestrade sabia – e pela minha boca, o que era pior.

E, o que talvez seja o pior entre todos: _O Romântico sabe._ Não que ele tenha dito claramente, mas eu sabia que ele sabia. Ele estava me perseguindo, e eu sabia disso.

Logo pela manhã eu recebi um recado seu, quando me preparava para rumar até a Scotland Yard. Um texto mais longo dessa vez, com a assinatura de _O Último Romântico em Londres. _Uma provocação, claro. Uma mensagem pretensiosa de um autor pretensioso – algo que eu já estava acostumado.

Isso, claro, se não fosse a sua nota final: “Mande felicitações para John Watson” – disse ele, como quem provoca. Bobas, mas eficazes, as suas palavras diziam um _eu sei, e se você não se atentar, eu farei que todos saibam – e da pior maneira. _

Era uma mensagem, mas era também um aviso. Não sabia bem o que ele estava avisando, mas eu sabia que havia um aviso ali. Era como um _cuidado com os amigos da sua namorada_ dito por um qualquer que tinha o mesmo círculo de amizades que ela; uma frase que é por si só dotada de puro veneno e de uma coisa que se torna ainda mais perigosa perigosa numa mente como a minha: a dúvida.

O Romântico não tinha ameaçado John diretamente. No primeiro bilhete ele apenas tinha apontado que sabia do meu ponto de pressão, e neste ele apenas me pediu para felicita-lo. Mas era o suficiente.

O Romântico estava me avisando: _cuide dele, porque senão eu vou cuidar._

\- Sherlock, você está mesmo bem? – senti as mãos de John no meu braço.

Num impulso - que surgiu de sabe-se lá de onde – eu puxei o meu braço do seu toque, quebrando o nosso contato de maneira abrupta e, involuntariamente, violenta.

\- Você sabe que não deveríamos fazer isso. – afirmei – Não sabemos com quem estamos lidando – menti. Eu começava a esboçar um suspeito em minha mente, mas não tinha a confirmação ainda. Não podia afirmar com todas as palavras –, então não se dê a chance de ser usado como isca contra mim de novo, John.

Minhas palavras, ditas de maneira muito mais grosseira do que eu pretendia – ou que tinha formulado em minha mente –, pareceu tê-lo acertado em algum lugar sensível. No mesmo momento ele retirou a sua expressão pacífica – e característica – e tomou uma postura que lembrava muito a dos militares que vi em missões. John estava se fechando. E eu sabia que ele estava se fechando porque eu o tinha trincado por dentro. Porque eu tinha mexido com o seu brio e, mesmo que indiretamente, o tinha chamado de fraco.

O que ele não tinha entendido é que todos o usavam contra mim porque, no fim, ele era o meu ponto fraco. O que ele não tinha entendido era que eu não poderia me concentrar com nada se soubesse que ele estava em perigo.

O que ele não sabia é que eu não poderia perdê-lo. Não de novo.

Mas ele não parecia querer saber, também, porque antes que eu pudesse pegar o seu braço e explicar o que acontecia comigo, John já tinha passado pela porta da recepção, pisando forte.

...

\- Quão bem você conhecia Margareth? – John perguntou, com uma postura um pouco mais amável dessa vez. Ou, ao menos, mais amável com as _testemunhas_. Ele não lançou nenhum olhar para mim nos últimos vinte e sete minutos. E trinta e cinco segundos. _E sim, eu estava contando._

\- Ela era a minha chefe. – Jeff, um jovem estagiário da área de redação, comentou.

\- Você não gostava dela. – afirmei.

\- O quê em mim diz isso? – perguntou.

\- Você é um estagiário, Jeff. – comentei, como se fosse óbvio – 1 em cada 28 estagiários costumam gostar de seus superiores. Como você pode ver, não é muito comum. – suspirei – Você é a regra ou a exceção?

\- Ninguém gostava dela aqui, ok? – desabafou ele, bem mais tranquilo ao notar que eu não o julgaria por isso.

Sorri. Isso seria mais fácil do que eu imaginava. Funcionários irritados costumam abrir a boca mais fácil.

\- Você sabe se ela era solteira, Jeff?

\- Sim, ela era. – ele coçou a cabeça, dando uma arrumada no cabelo enquanto trocava o olhar entre mim e John, se demorando mais no meu companheiro do que seria o normal numa _entrevista_. Na realidade, pela maneira que ele estava se portando, se arrumando na cadeira, olhando diretamente nos olhos de John e constantemente mexendo no cabelo... Jeff queria chamar a atenção de Watson. – Na realidade, acho que dificilmente alguém aceitaria se casar com uma mulher daquelas. A mulher era uma vaca. – ele nem piscou ao afirmar aquilo.

Mas eu não podia ditar a veracidade de suas palavras, já que Jeff não olhava para mim. Talvez eu devesse perguntar para John, já que Jeff o estava comendo com os olhos há mais de cinco minutos seguidos.

_Eu não nasci para viver isso._

\- Obrigado. – e saí sem mais nem menos. Não olhei para trás para notar se John me seguia, porque eu simplesmente não queria saber. Algo no fundo dos meus olhos ardia, e minhas mãos se fecharam em punhos com aquela mesma intensidade que senti logo pela manhã, quando quis arduamente socar a cara de Lestrade. Mas aquilo me parecia até brincadeira de criança se comparado com o que sentia agora.

Eu bateria em Jeff se eu tivesse a oportunidade. E eu demoraria pra parar.

_Preciso fumar._

Sentado nas escadas que ficavam na entrada do prédio, respirando um pouco de ar puro, eu acendi um cigarro.

De repente eu queria estar na Baker Street, na tranquilidade da minha casa e no conforto da minha poltrona. Tudo parecia tão menos confuso no meu ambiente seguro. Lá dentro éramos só nós quatro – eu, John, Rose e Sra. Hudson –, e eu sabia que tudo era como paz eterna dentro daquele endereço.

Como as pessoas comuns lidam com essa enxurrada de sensações e sentimentos diariamente? Como elas conseguem lidar com _isso_?

Como conseguem lidar tão tranquilamente com a confusão, com o medo e com o ciúme?

Meu cigarro treme em minhas mãos, enquanto tento aplacar um ódio que não consigo descrever. Pego o bilhete curto que o meu algoz me mandou e releio tudo, tentando entender as pistas que ele me deixou aqui, mas aparentemente nada faz sentido. Simplesmente...

_Não seja tão óbvio_, dizia ele. E eu ri, porque esse era justamente o adjetivo que eu jamais imaginei que seria usado para me descrever.

Eu nunca fui o tipo de pessoa que se encaixava. Eu sempre fiquei à margem. Portanto, jamais tive os mesmos comportamentos dos grupos sociais que acompanhava de longe. Seja na escola ou nos lugares que já visitei, as pessoas eram sempre comuns e previsíveis – e eu sempre me orgulhei quando todos me diziam que eu era um ser imprevisível. Que ninguém nunca sabia o que esperar de mim.

Narcisista como sempre fui, dizer que eu era imprevisível era como destacar, de maneira eficaz e direta, o fato de que eu não funcionava como as outras pessoas. De que eu era diferente. De que havia algo diferente em mim, único e especial, que as outras pessoas não tinham.

Que eu não era mais um. Que eu não era _comum._

Mas aqui estava eu, tão óbvio e tão previsível. Sendo amassado por um sentimento que eu nunca senti antes, o ciúme, e sofrendo ataques diretos ao meu palácio mental por, simplesmente, ter medo.

Eu tenho medo. Eu sou um grande medroso.

E se eu não for mesmo genial? E se todo o esforço que tive para provar que não sou uma fraude foi, na realidade, uma ilusão da minha cabeça em negação?

E se eu for só um pobre coitado que teve a sorte de ser mais atento do que os outros?

O cigarro pouco fez para me acalmar, fazendo com que eu tivesse que acender outro. A fumaça entrava, queimando e purificando o meu interior sujo e frio. Mas ele, o cigarro, não conseguia me acalmar. A fumaça não conseguia tirar o inimigo que invadiu a minha mente e que tomou o meu coração, amassando-o como uma lata de alumínio a ser reciclada.

Eu sou uma fraude?

Nunca deixei de acreditar em mim. Mas desde que tudo começou a vir à tona, desde que eu me notei como um humano, como um ser imperfeito que tem efeito – positivo ou negativo – nas pessoas que me rodeiam eu...

Lestrade teme pela minha vida e minha saúde mental. John parece magoado comigo, por simplesmente não entender – e nem poder entender – o que se passa comigo ou no perigo que pode estar correndo. Molly me olha em sofrimento por saber que não posso corresponder ao sentimento que ela foi obrigada a verbalizar...

E, em vez de resolver a minha vida, estou sentado na parte de fora de um grande jornal, fumando um cigarro e me corroendo em ciúme e em autoflagelo.

Talvez eu não seja realmente uma fraude, mas eu definitivamente sou patético.

Tão humano, tão... _comum_.

\- Senhor Sherlock Holmes? – uma voz surgiu ao meu lado.

\- Em presença física e mental. – respondi, tentando me alinhar um pouco antes de olhar para quem me chamara.

\- Eu diria mais física do que mental. – o tom grave do homem tinha um quê de bondade que, por algum motivo incompreensível ou instinto natural, me deixou rapidamente relaxado. Seus olhos se fecharam quando ele sorriu. Sua ascendência asiática se tornou nítida com apenas aquele sorriso. _Filho de japoneses, eu aposto._ – Ok, com você me analisando assim, eu diria que você está mesmo mental e fisicamente aqui.

_Bonito, perspicaz e irônico. _

\- A melhor máscara é a que faz com que os outros se sintam melhores que você. Porque quando se é subestimado, você tem mais facilidade para surpreender.

\- Mas qual é a graça de passear pelo mundo sem ser realmente visto?

\- Não estou tão bem nessa de passar despercebido pelo mundo, aparentemente. – comentei, levantando levemente a sobrancelha – Afinal, você me seguiu até aqui.

\- Como sabe?

\- Um chute, talvez.

\- Sherlock Holmes faz coisas triviais como... chutes?

\- Sherlock Holmes é um perito em chutar, na realidade. – sorrio, convencido – Afinal, as deduções não vêm sempre prontas. Elas surgem de algo, das apostas cegas que surgem através de chutes inocentes como este.

\- Bem articulado.

\- Mas eficaz. – meu sorriso se abre agora, talvez o primeiro sincero desde que deixei Baker Street há algumas horas – Tanto que você sequer fez questão de desviar o assunto ou negar a minha afirmação.

\- Posso ter ouvido a sua pergunta para o insuportável do Jeff. – seu sapato social chutou uma das pilastras da entrada, um movimento que dizia muito sobre o quão nervoso ele parecia estar – Sobre Margareth e seus amantes. – tentei me conter com o _insuportável_ que ele disse, se referindo ao estagiário...

Por dentro eu concordei com ele.

\- Eu não perguntei sobre amantes. – lembrei.

\- Mas você quis perguntar. – ele sorriu – Uma grande parcela dos assassinatos contra mulheres são feitos por cônjuges ou por amantes. Se ela não era casada, então... – seu queixo ficava engraçado quando ele mordia a língua. E ele mordeu a língua como quem diz _bom, você sabe a resposta. Você entendeu o meu raciocínio._

\- Muito perspicaz, senhor... – franzi o cenho como quem não se lembra do nome de alguém. Bom, não teria como me lembrar, já que sequer nos apresentamos.

\- Watanabe. – suas mãos se estenderam para mim – Mas me chame apenas por Hiro, por favor. Não aguento ser comparado com aquele desenho infantil. – após ver a minha óbvia cara de confusão, ele apenas balançou a cabeça como quem diz que aquilo não importava. – É até bom que você não saiba do que eu estou falando. Há um homem decente em Londres, afinal.

\- Decente? – não consigo evitar a risada que escapa da garganta – Oh, Hiro, eu posso ser tudo, menos decente. Esse adjetivo eu deixo para o meu companheiro de aventuras.

\- Dr. John Watson, não?

\- Sim. – a sobrancelha levanta inquisidora dessa vez – Vejo que é um ávido fã dos seus escritos.

\- Quem em Londres não o é, Sr. Holmes?

\- Bom, realmente. Você tem um ponto.

\- Mas voltando ao que dizia, sei do motivo pelo qual está aqui e sinto que posso te ajudar.

\- Ajudas são tão raras, que eu sinto que não poderia jamais recusar quando uma me é ofertada. – tratei de me levantar. Era desagradável e deselegante conversar com alguém estando com a cabeça na altura do _joelho _desse alguém_._

\- Margareth tinha alguns amantes. – sua voz foi projetada próxima a minha orelha, graças a um passo dado em minha direção. Ele não me tocou em nenhum segundo, mas eu pude comprovar a sensação que o seu timbre grave fez em meu corpo. Não foi proposital, sabia bem. Ele se aproximara apenas porque o seu segredo era algo realmente pessoal. Mesmo assim eu não pude evitar a série de arrepios que se acometeu pelo meu corpo – Alguns deles casados.

Seus olhos castanhos estavam bem próximos dos meus. Aquela tinha sido a maior proximidade que um homem – exceto John – tivera de mim, e eu não sabia como me sentir quanto àquilo.

\- Você sabe os nomes?

Ele mordeu o lábio, como quem tenta se lembrar.

\- Pelas fofocas que são feitas no escritório nas vezes que venho aqui, ouvi falar de um tal de Jaime. Ele é médico de um hospital próximo à Torre.

E é quando o insight acontece. Uma pista.

Uma dica anteriormente dada.

\- Você não saberia dizer a especialidade dele, saberia?

Os olhos de Hiro se fecharam e eu, por um mísero segundo, tentei conter a ansiedade. Aquilo não poderia ser possível.

_Eu quero que você me conheça_, ele disse no longo recado que ele me mandara.

_Espero que goste do meu presente._

\- Sei que é um cirurgião. Se não me engano, é cardiologista.

_Então era você. Eu o tenho se correspondendo comigo e não sabia._

_É você que eu estou caçando, Romântico. _


	9. Capítulo 8 - O Medo que te Mata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo de início da Parte II da história.

\- Onde nós estamos indo?

\- Oh, nós estamos nos falando agora? – questionei, tentando não lavar a minha frase de ironia e falhando miseravelmente nisso.

\- Não comece com isto, Sherlock.

\- Não começar? Eu? – gargalhei – Mesmo?

John estava sentado de frente para mim no táxi e, por Deus, eu sabia que ele queria me bater. Ele me olhava como se eu fosse o culpado por todos os seus problemas, e eu quase enxergava através de seus olhos a alegria que ele sentiria por me desferir um soco.

Era como se eu o tivesse magoado e ele estivesse apenas aguardando o momento em que eu diria algo errado para, enfim, me acertar. E tudo bem, eu entendia a sensação. Mesmo que não soubesse como eu poderia irritar alguém, eu sabia que as pessoas tinham reações digamos “fortes” com a minha presença, aparentemente. Mas John jamais foi assim – fora uma ou outra situação, claro –, então... eu só queria saber.

\- Do que você tanto sente raiva, John? – suspirei, já cansado.

\- Eu... – ele abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas foi como se ele tivesse se esquecido. Por um momento ele realmente parecera ter os tais motivos, mas, do nada, era como se ele não se lembrasse mais de tais motivos. Ele estava irritado, frustrado até, mas não sabia mais dizer o que o tinha deixado assim.

Ou até sabia, mas não queria dizer.

\- Não é segredo que eu estimo muito você, John. – que era um eufemismo barato para _Eu te amo, John Watson_, claro. Mas eu sabia que não diria isso em voz alta simplesmente por não estar pronto para tal afirmação. Não imaginava a sua reação e eu não estava pronto pra ela, seja lá qual fosse – Eu não sei se você sabe, mas não há um dia em que eu acorde e não pense sobre como é bom te ter em casa, na Baker Street. Diariamente eu penso que eu te dou todos os motivos pra que você suma de lá e jamais volte. E sabe o que me amedronta? Se você fosse eu jamais saberia como dizer pra você ficar. Eu sequer saberia enumerar algum motivo para tal. E digo mais: eu te entenderia totalmente, porque conviver comigo é difícil até mesmo para mim.

Acho que eu jamais me acostumarei com a facilidade que era dizer tudo para ele. John tinha algo que me fazia querer falar. Seus olhos doces, cheios de compreensão, sempre me impulsionavam a falar mais. E quando eu começava a falar... bom, às vezes eu só não queria mais parar.

\- Às vezes eu sonho, John. Eu não tenho o costume de sonhar, minhas noites são sempre escuridões seguidas da clareza do sol. Mas, às vezes, eu sonho. E, normalmente, eu sonho com você. É como se você fosse Sócrates e eu o Platão, e nos meus sonhos eu projeto tudo em você, como se tudo só fizesse sentido se você as viver antes. Mas, tem dias, que eu sonho que você está em perigo por minha causa, e que eu pouco tenho a fazer para te ajudar. – o aperto no peito cresce como se uma mão me apertasse bem no coração – Alguns dias eu sonho que quem está pulando do prédio é você, e não eu. Mas, ao contrário de mim, você não tem um plano de escape. Você simplesmente cai. Você simplesmente vai e eu fico preso naquele torpor que me impede de fazer qualquer outra coisa. Eu apenas fico lá, olhando, sem saber usar os meus pés ou sem lembrar como se respira.

Há algo vulnerável no jeito que eu converso com ele agora. É algo que eu jamais fui acostumado antes, mas que com ele acontece hora ou outra. São momentos raros em que eu sinto que estou sendo tão sincero que é quase como se eu estivesse nu.

\- E é por isso que eu me preocupo, John. É por isso que eu quero que você não me toque em público, que evite esse tipo de coisa onde as pessoas possam ver. – suspirei – Não é porque eu não quero o seu toque. Eu quero, _céus_. Mas eu não posso lidar com o perigo que isso pode te causar. Querendo ou não eu sou visto, eu sou conhecido e reconhecido na rua. As pessoas parecem gostar mesmo do meu trabalho de enxerido na Scotland Yard. Mas não apenas as pessoas, não apenas os cidadãos comuns. Os ruins também estão lá, olhando, vistoriando e observando tudo. Eles estão prontíssimos para descobrir qual é o meu ponto de pressão. Sedentos para saber onde podem me apertar para que eu finalmente espane. Porque sabem, mesmo que no fundo, que não conseguirão me pegar, porque eu sempre estou um passo a frente, mas...

\- Mas eu não estou. – o seu jeito de completar a minha frase não possuía o tom que eu esperava – Você não perde uma oportunidade para questionar a minha inteligência, Sherlock.

\- _Céus_, John, não é isso. – cravei meus dedos em meus cabelos, encaminhando-os para trás com mais força do que queria. Estava frustrado – Você é ridiculamente inteligente. Não se formou em medicina à toa, inclusive. Diria, até, que não há na Scotland Yard um homem com tamanha inteligência. Talvez Lestrade, mas não posso opinar com verdade porque posso ser levado por favoritismos... – não queria perde-lo, mas sentia que o estava fazendo, e isso me consumia – A questão é que, no fim, você se torna um alvo fácil sendo inteligente ou não. E isso já era um problema antes, sabemos bem. Moriarty sempre me conheceu bem o suficiente para saber que a maneira mais fácil de me atingir era atingir você. E não precisa ser um gênio atualmente para que as pessoas vejam o quanto você é importante para mim. – impus o meu tronco para frente, fazendo com que os nossos narizes quase se tocassem – O que era difícil, porém, se tornou ainda mais complicado. Porque agora não somos apenas nós dois. Temos mais alguém a quem eu viveria e morreria por: Rosamund. E vocês são tudo o que eu tenho, assim como Molly, como a Sra. Hudson e até com Lestrade. E eu não posso me dar ao luxo de arriscar tudo agora. Se antes eu não podia, agora...

Depois de tanto falar eu só me deixei levar pela exaustão. Muitos dizem sobre o peso do silêncio, mas se esquecem do quão difícil, cansativo e dolorido é se expor. O quão difícil é reconhecer suas dores, suas falhas e colocar isso pra fora.

Tudo isso não é só difícil, é vergonhoso também.

O desejo pela droga me consumia aos poucos, como uma companhia indesejada que visita a sua casa e não quer mais ir embora, mesmo que você já tenha dado todos os sinais de que não a quer mais por ali. Talvez por isso, ou apenas pela dificuldade que era lidar com isso, o seu silêncio era aterrador. Um dia era como uma semana, e a canseira que eu sentia era como a de um mês inteiro sem dormir. Era uma canseira que chegava aos ossos e uma tristeza que queimava os músculos.

Eu estava exausto – mais psicologicamente do que fisicamente, embora um afetasse o outro diretamente.

Eu nem vi quando foi que a primeira lágrima rolou – mas, mesmo mantendo as outras presas, John viu a derradeira escorrer. E o seu abraço desajeitado graças ao pouco espaço no táxi me cobriu como uma grossa manta em dia de nevasca.

O seu cheiro tomou todo o meu sistema de maneira quase que instantânea, e por um momento eu me senti plenamente seguro. Estar ali era como estar em casa; não a física, na Baker Street – embora eu amasse essa também –, mas numa significação muito mais profunda do termo. Nela eu era apenas o garoto que brincava pela praia, olhando para o nascer do sol no mar enquanto pensava quando eu desbravaria o mundo, numa época em que eu e o mundo parecíamos ser bem mais simples.

Porque ele tinha isso: John sempre conseguiu despertar o melhor em mim.

\- Eu ando tão cansado, John. Eu só não posso mais lidar com você e seus acessos de raiva. Não que você não tenha o direito de ficar bravo. – sorri, mesmo que no nosso aperto ele não pudesse ver – Eu sei que eu sou um pé no saco às vezes. Mas entenda: nem que você tenha que me bater ou me xingar para extravasar a sua raiva, faça-o. Mas eu preciso que você fale. – confessei – Eu preciso que você fale, porque quando você fala eu sei que tudo está bem. Ou, pelo menos, que tudo poderá ficar bem. O seu silêncio... me amedronta.

_Quando você fica em silêncio é como se eu estivesse te perdendo, John Watson. _

_E eu não posso te perder._

_Não de novo._

...

O chão de taco estava brilhante, quase que refletindo a claridade de fim de tarde que entrava sorrateira pela janela do quarto. As paredes, que eram pintadas de branco, estavam todas coloridas com um tom curioso de vermelho carmesim, parecido com a cor de uma parede caso tivesse sido colorida com sangue. Mas não era sangue que coloria as paredes, mas, sim, uma grande cortina vermelha, quase igual a que motéis baratos usam em suas janelas, que banhava o quarto com tal cor.

E eu não pude deixar de rir da grandiosa ironia que havia naquilo tudo. O Romântico parecia ser mesmo um grande brincalhão. Porque aquele quarto deveria realmente estar vermelho, mas não pela cortina. Ele deveria estar pintado e respingado com o líquido que transportava a vida em nossas veias. As paredes deveriam estar lambuzadas de vermelho, e marcas de pés deveriam estar grudados no chão, com aquele cheiro nojento e até característico impregnando todo o ambiente, inspirando a morte.

O quarto deveria se parecer mais com uma cena de crime e menos com um necrotério.

\- Não há mais nada para analisar aqui, Lestrade. – afirmei – Eu já revirei esse quarto centímetro por centímetro com a lupa, e até pedi para John olhar por aqui e por ali, mas não tem nada de relevante aqui além do óbvio, claro.

\- Além do corpo desmembrado do médico-cardiologista Jaime Curtis, você diz? Esse que está na sua frente, pálido, limpo e praticamente embalsamado e com o antebraço e punho esquerdo totalmente enfiado no próprio ânus, Sherlock? – Lestrade olhava fixamente em meus olhos, quase que não querendo encarar a imagem que o Romântico havia criado para todos nós.

Quer dizer, a cena de crime que _O Último Romântico em Londres_ montara para mim, no caso. Porque, a essa altura, eu já não duvidava mais da sua obsessão por mim. Ele queria ser visto. Pior, ele – assim como os serial killers, no geral – queria ser visto. Queria ser encontrado. Parecia clamar para ser pego.

O Romântico queria ser pego porque queria ver nos jornais, revistas e noticiários de todo o país os seus feitos. E digo mais: ele queria que todos esses assassinatos fossem apontados diretamente para ele. Ter fotos de seus atos com uma foto sua ao lado era como alcançar o paraíso para ele.

Porque nada mais explicava aquela... composição. Ele não estava apenas matando, ele estava dando um recado – e um recado para mim. Ele não queria ser pego ainda, por isso fazia questão de lavar os corpos e as cenas de crime.

Ele queria falar comigo. Queria se explicar para mim.

\- De fato, o que ele fez com o corpo é... _lamentável_. – olhei para John, testando se minha colocação era humana o suficiente para ele, e recebendo um sinal de “positivo” em resposta – Mas inegavelmente estamos lidando com um assassino criativo, com um ótimo senso de arte e, principalmente, com uma grandiosa habilidade manual.

\- Estou totalmente pronto para ouvir todas as suas teorias. Admito que eu não estou tão animado em fiscalizar o corpo quanto você pareceu ter ficado.

\- Ah, ele ficou. – John suspirou ao meu lado – Desde que chegamos à casa, antes mesmo dele cogitar ligar para vocês, ele já estava muito entusiasmado com a cena de crime que dizia pouquíssimas coisas para ele.

\- Não vou perguntar como vocês entraram, porque eu não estou mesmo querendo ouvir a confissão de um possível crime de vocês dois. – reiterou Lestrade – De novo.

\- O importante é o que temos por aqui, Lestrade. – aquela conversa trivial estava me deixando ansioso. Eu tinha um enigma aqui e, por algum motivo, eu não sabia direito o que ele era ou o que queria me dizer.

Aproximei-me do corpo, enquanto tentava chamar a atenção de todos eles para mim. Falar sobre as minhas suposições sempre me fazia entende-las melhor.

\- Conversando com alguns funcionários do jornal em que Margareth trabalhava eu descobri que ela mantinha um caso secreto com Jamie. Mas, aparentemente, ela não era a única pulada de cerca do médico aqui. – afirmei, apontando para o rosto desfalecido que jazia deitado de bruços numa cama branca e sem nenhuma gota de sangue sequer. Os lençóis serem cuidadosamente brancos foi uma sacada genial do Romântico, inclusive. A mensagem era clara aqui: _Eu não vou te dar as pistas que você quer, apenas a mensagem que eu quero._

\- Então você está dizendo que ele conhecia a pessoa que o matou.

\- Oh, eu diria até mais: ele transava com a pessoa que o matou.

Por vezes eu sinto que deveria trazer uma máquina fotográfica para registrar as expressões embasbacadas de Lestrade e John quando digo as minhas teorias.

Tão óbvio! Claro que eles não repararam no mais óbvio.

\- Essa é fácil, pessoal. – exclamei – Até eu, que não sou o homem mais sexual do universo, saberia explicar essa.

Lestrade e John continuaram me olhando com cara de quem não está entendendo absolutamente nada.

\- Aproximem-se e reparem no pênis de nosso querido morto. – ditei. John e Lestrade continuaram parados no seu lugar, cada vez mais horrorizados com o que eu dizia. Revirei os olhos, apontando para a genital de Jamie – A glande, e parte do corpo do pênis dele, estão com casquinhas secas e esbranquiçadas. Essas casquinhas são as mesmas que se formam quando o líquido seminal fica muito tempo em contato com o ambiente e seca. – senti-me momentaneamente como uma professora de ensino fundamental que dá a primeira aula de educação sexual para os alunos e tem que lidar com a cara de choque dos alunos sobre aquele assunto ser abordado na escola – Pra esse tipo de líquido sair, é necessário que ele estivesse com algum tipo de estímulo sexual, claramente.

\- Mas como você sabe que ele estava transando com a assassina?

\- Quem disse que é uma mulher? Tudo aqui indica que seja um homem, na realidade. E diria até mais: Jamie morreu enforcado durante o sexo. – parecia óbvio, mas decidi continuar – Levando em conta a marca que ele possui em seu pescoço, faz sentido que ele tenha sido sufocado por alguém que estava atrás dele. Então há poucas opções para essa somatória de fatos: ou ele foi sufocado por alguém com quem fazia sexo ou ele foi sufocado enquanto se masturbava, o que eu acho mais difícil, já que quem se masturba fica muito mais atento ao seu redor do que alguém que está preso num ato sexual intenso.

Quando nenhum dos dois disse qualquer coisa, eu senti que falar com as paredes seria mais produtivo. Lentamente eu senti a minha irritação crescer – o que me fez pensar que eu não fumava um cigarro há mais de quatro horas.

E eu sabia o que isso significava: _um_ _péssimo sinal_.

\- Vocês estão mesmo aqui? – perguntei.

\- Estamos, é que... – Lestrade começou.

\- Se Lestrade estiver pensando o mesmo que eu... – John continuou.

\- Nós só estamos pensando em como você descobriu tanta coisa sobre...

\- Sexo? – John completou, olhando para Lestrade, que pareceu suspirar aliviado por não ser a pessoa que disse a parte mais constrangedora da pergunta.

\- Em vez de perguntar o motivo da mão da aliança decepada e enfiada no ânus de Jamie Curtis ou qualquer outra coisa que fosse minimamente relevante para o caso, vocês dois estão mesmo se perguntando como um homem de 42 anos sabe sobre sexo? – bufei, sentindo que aquela era a gota d’água que faltava para que eu explodisse naquele que tinha tudo pra ser o pior dia entre vários dias ruins – Vocês subestimam demais o assassino ao qual estamos lidando. – bufei – Ele já matou duas pessoas aqui, e o que sabemos sobre ele? Que ele gosta de matar por enforcamento, que violou o corpo de um homem e não o de uma mulher, mas que matou um casal infiel. – levantei a sobrancelha – Sabemos tanto dele quanto sabemos sobre péssimo gosto do John para pornografia. – virei às costas – Enquanto isso vocês dois ficam aí que nem dois idiotas por saber que eu não um virgem completo, ignorando totalmente o fato de que estamos lidando com um homem extremamente inteligente.

O meu cigarro estava preso nos lábios antes mesmo que eu tivesse saído da casa de Jaime.

Quando já estava para ir à calçada chamar um táxi, decidi que seria uma boa ideia andar até a Baker Street. John me vendo sair assim iria rapidamente pegar um táxi direto para a Baker Street e eu... bom, eu só precisava andar um pouco, fumar um cigarro e pensar na vida.

...

Nunca fui uma pessoa com a mente tranquila, isso é um fato, mas sempre tive muito orgulho da maneira com que conseguia organizar os meus pensamentos e memórias para que eles surgissem sempre como em planilhas, o que sempre facilitava – e muito – na hora de acessá-los, descartando o que não precisava no momento e escolhendo o que parecia melhor.

O problema é: eu não conseguia mais organizar a minha mente desse jeito há meses.

E eu pouco me preocupei com isso durante os últimos meses. Depois que resolvemos o enigma de Eurus, eu não encontrei nenhum caso que, de fato, me chamasse a atenção. Eram sempre coisas bobas, que jamais precisavam da minha capacidade de dedução em seu ápice – na realidade, quase nem precisavam dela, sendo tão bobos e simplórios que ate mesmo John conseguiria resolvê-los.

Talvez, o caso mais complicado que surgira para mim nos últimos meses era este: o que eu tinha secretamente com John Watson. Um caso secreto que, de tão secreto, não era conhecido nem por ele.

John tomava todos os meus pensamentos, e era fato que isso, a minha incapacidade de organizar direito a minha mente, não estava sendo de todo um problema com esse meu caso com ele. Ser espontâneo tinha feito com que a nossa amizade florescesse. O meu “não pensar”, também conhecido popularmente como _instinto _é que tinha feito com que os meus braços o envolvessem naquele dia em que eu o vi quebrar a minha frente.

Não pensar muito sobre coisas que eu normalmente pensaria demais estava sendo até que levemente útil para lidar com as coisas que eu e ele estávamos vivendo.

Só que isso foi antes do Romântico aparecer.

Eu estava sentindo, novamente, uma sensação grandiosa que eu ainda não sabia direito como lidar: medo. Eu sei que John me ouviu hoje cedo, no táxi, mas eu não sei se ele entendeu o que eu queria dizer.

Recentemente tenho sentido que algo está entre nós. Não vou fingir que não sei o que é, claro. É aquilo, a verdade inenarrável que eu carrego comigo. Tenho a sensação de que, de alguma maneira, por não poder ser totalmente sincero com ele eu o estou magoando e, involuntariamente, o estou afastando.

Mas a questão é: se antes eu já temia a sua reação, como posso colocar tal fardo nas suas costas sendo que, no fim, estamos todos sendo caçados?

O Romântico não está brincando. Eu sei que ele sabe que John é o meu ponto de pressão – e que Rosamund é, de longe, um dos seres que eu mais prezo e amo na vida. E eu sei, também, que o Romântico entende que eu sei disso. Suas cartas possuem sempre o tom certo de ironia e de provocação. É óbvio para mim que ele está com os meus entes queridos presos em uma mira, e eu só não sei mais como viver com essa sensação novamente. Eu já a vivi quando estive em cima daquele prédio e ouvi da boca de Moriarty que havia literais armas apontadas para as pessoas que eu amava.

John sempre me perguntou o que me levou a pular naquele dia, mas eu nunca respondi – embora soubesse que ele sabia bem que eu precisava fazer aquilo.

Mas a resposta era simples, e cá estava eu, novamente, vivendo aquilo: medo.  
Eu pulei daquele prédio porque eu tive medo de que, caso eu não pulasse, eu não pudesse reverter o que Moriarty tinha ordenado para os seus capangas.

Eu precisei morrer para que aquele medo passasse. Precisei morrer de mentira para que os que eu amo não morressem de verdade.

E o fato aqui é este: eu não quero que mais ninguém morra para que eu pare de sentir medo. E eu não quero ter que morrer de novo, seja de mentira ou de verdade.

...

\- O que foi aquilo, Sherlock? – John me perguntou no exato momento em que eu passei pela porta. Seu tom estava um pouco alterado, o que me fez imaginar que ele tinha chegado há muitos minutos e que já estava moderadamente preocupado com a minha demora.

\- Eu fui embora, John. Sem muitos mistérios aqui. – retruquei.

\- Garotos, não briguem! – consegui ouvir a Sra. Hudson exclamar de algum lugar de dentro da sua casa. Poucos segundos depois ela colocou a cabeça para fora, gesticulando que Rose estava dormindo, e que deveríamos manter o silêncio considerável naquele andar.

Fechei os olhos, agradecendo silenciosamente pela segurança da pequena menina – que, por vezes, eu chamava de _minha menina_, mas que jamais admitiria para ninguém.

John, vendo que não discutiríamos mais ali embaixo, subiu as escadas bufando.

\- Me desculpe, Sra. Hudson. – exclamei, sorrindo da maneira de sempre para ela – John só está um pouco estressado por algumas coisas da rua, mas não faremos barulho.

\- Cuide dele, Sherlock, ele é um bom rapaz. – seu jeito era sempre tão peculiar e sincero que, por vezes, eu torcia para que ela vivesse para sempre. Como seria viver naquele lugar sem seus comentários totalmente irreais e sua verdadeira preocupação por pessoas estranhas e inconstantes assim como... _John_? – Tirando que, você sabe bem: não encontrará outro desses em qualquer esquina, uh?

Pensei em retrucar que nós dois não namorávamos, mas eu não o fiz – primeiro porque era John que gostava de reiterar isso, já que eu mesmo nunca liguei e, recentemente, passei até a apoiar; e em segundo porque ela não estava mentindo. John era mesmo um homem singular e eu jamais acharia outro companheiro de aventuras, e de vida, como ele. E não apenas nas esquinas.

Eu não acharia outro como ele em vidas.

Apenas acenei com a cabeça para ela e subi as escadas, preparando-me para lidar com a fúria de John – que, aparentemente, tinha se juntado com a fúria anterior. Uma bola de neve que, de tanto rolar e fazer alarde, acabou se tornando uma gigantesca avalanche.

Esperava sair vivo e ileso dessa.

...

\- O que foi aquilo, Sherlock? – John parecia realmente descontrolado apenas pelo seu tom.

\- O que está sendo isso, John? – questionei, apontando para ele como quem pergunta “pra quê tudo isso, amigo?”.

\- Eu... eu só estou cansado, Sherlock. – ele se sentou na sua poltrona com tamanha força que eu temi que ela cedesse em si mesma, coisa que, felizmente, acabou por não fazer – Você discursou comigo no táxi e pediu para que eu falasse, não é? Pois bem, agora eu quero falar.

_Oh. _

Sentei-me na minha poltrona, tentando entender onde aquilo ia parar. Mas eu sabia, no mais profundo de mim, que o meu desejo de sair ileso já tinha ido para o espaço.

\- Sherlock, eu gosto de você.

Agradeci por estar sentado, porque eu provavelmente teria caído se tivesse me mantido em pé.

Por um momento foi como se o mundo tivesse parado, a Terra inteira se silenciado, e a única coisa que existia era aquilo: o som das batidas do meu coração ecoando no meu ouvido e aquela frase dita por ele.

Meus olhos estavam presos nos dele e, naquele instante, eu só torci para que a minha expressão apática não tivesse dominado o meu rosto. Porque eu queria expressar reações.

Torci para que ele estivesse atento em mim e conseguisse ler as minhas expressões. Eu queria que ele visse a surpresa em meu rosto. Queria que ele visse a minha epiglote descer e subir, denunciando o quanto a minha boca começara a salivar de repente, me forçando a engolir a saliva como um desesperado. Queria que ele notasse a veia que saltara na minha garganta, indicando a força com que o meu coração passou a bater naquele milésimo de segundo em que a minha mente processou o que ele tinha acabado de dizer.

Por um momento eu quis que a minha capa da invisibilidade, a que eu sempre mantive sob mim durante toda a vida, sumisse – porque eu queria que ele fizesse o que ninguém jamais conseguiu fazer: eu queria que ele me visse. E que ele não apenas visse a mim, claro: eu queria que ele me entendesse, também.

Não que ele não me entendesse antes, mas eu queria que ele me entendesse... mais.

Queria que tudo o que eu sinto dentro de mim viesse até ele como um letreiro neon que diz “Eu me jogaria na frente de um trem para que você se mantivesse vivo, John”, que é um jeito de dizer “Eu quase morri apenas para que você me notasse e voltasse para mim”, o que é um singelo jeito de dizer “Pode soar egoísta, mas quando eu voltei para Londres eu queria ter te beijado e ter sido tudo o que a Mary foi para você”, que é o jeito mais elaborado de exclamar “Eu te amo desde que você entrou com uma muleta fictícia no salão onde eu estava fazendo meus experimentos, John Watson”.

\- Eu gosto de você e eu sei que você gosta de mim também. – John continuou – Não sei se da mesma forma, até porque nem mesmo eu sei direito como explicar ou definir isso, mas a realidade é essa: eu gosto de você. Arrisco dizer que eu posso até te amar. – por um segundo era como se eu tivesse morrido. Sentado na minha poltrona favorita, no meu lugar favorito, ouvindo que a minha pessoa favorita... me amava. Talvez o céu seja assim, e eu e meu agnosticismo estávamos errados sobre a sua concepção e até a sua existência. – Mas a questão é, eu não aguento mais viver ao seu lado sentindo que estou convivendo com uma parcela sua, Sherlock. – suspirou ele. John, mesmo sendo sincero de uma maneira extremamente natural, estava nervoso. Suas mãos apertavam o joelho, como se não soubesse direito o que fazer com os dedos suados e com as palmas quentes. Seus pés ficavam se mexendo de um jeito estranho enquanto a sua sobrancelha se movimentava para cima hora ou outra, desenhando perfeitamente o vinco que havia em sua testa, ato este que ele só fazia em momentos que se sentia desafiado... Ou quando estava tomado por ansiedade e nervosismo – Eu não sei bem o que é isso que eu sinto, mas eu sou seu amigo em primeiro lugar, ou pelo menos creio que eu seja e, como amigo, eu afirmo: quero que você possa confiar em mim, Sherlock. Eu preciso que você possa confiar em mim pra dizer o que te aflige. Porque eu... – sua voz se perdeu no silêncio.

\- Fale. – pedi.

Seus olhos, que miravam o vazio, focaram nos meus lentamente, quase como se tivesse medo do que encontraria quando me visse. Uma parte de mim se ressentiu por sua abstenção em me olhar. Como ele saberia o que sinto se sequer olhou para mim ao dizer?

_Teria eu que dizer?_

\- Eu preciso que você diga o que te aflige porque, se você não disser, que utilidade eu teria nessa amizade?

Antes que eu pudesse controlar o meu corpo, senti minha mão levantar o seu rosto através de um leve apertar no seu queixo. Seus olhos se encontraram com os meus e eu soube, naquele momento, que eu não saberia como dizer o que eu sentia, mas que ele sabia.

Era uma comunicação silenciosa, mas eu sabia que ele sabia. Podia me ouvir gritando o quanto ele era tudo para mim e o quanto a sua família poderia ser a minha e o quanto nós dois poderíamos vencer o mundo – mesmo que nenhuma palavra tenha sido emitida pelas minhas cordas vocais.

E o melhor, eu soube que ele tinha ouvido os meus gritos silenciosos.

Eu não deveria ir adiante com isso, mas eu sabia que não tinha mais capacidade de negar tal sentimento. Não conseguia mais fingir, quase como não se pode esconder uma gigantesca espinha que nasce bem na ponta do nariz.

Não se esconde um soluço, ele simplesmente vem e se torna real e presente para qualquer um que estivesse perto. Tal qual o soluço era aquilo que eu sentia, o amor.

Olhando para ele eu me perguntei como pude ficar tanto tempo do seu lado sem cair aos seus pés.

Mas quando a minha boca se abriu para dizer as derradeiras palavras, a Sra. Hudson abriu a porta.

\- Oh meninos, me desculpe! – se desculpou ela, claramente envergonhada por interromper o nosso momento. Meu corpo se retesou, e eu pude notar o momento em que aquele clima entre nós se esfriou.

Tínhamos perdido o nosso momento.

\- Não se acanhe, Sra. Hudson. – fingi uma brincadeira.

\- Sherlock, você precisa ver isso.

Levantei a sobrancelha, estranhando o seu tom. Tal tom nunca queria dizer algo bom.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Chegou isso pra você... – ela entregou um envelope grande com um envelope menor, de folha levemente amarelada, com os dizeres “Caro Sherlock”. Minha pele se arrepiou no mesmo momento. _Era a caligrafia dele_. – E... tá cheio de repórteres aí na frente, Sherlock! – ela parecia assustada – Vocês subiram e, do nada, eles estavam aos montes aí na frente.

Levantei-me, olhando a janela e confirmando o que ela disse – não sem antes receber diversos cliques e luzes de flashes nos olhos.

\- Hm... obrigado, Sra. Hudson. – cumprimentei-a, tentando tranquiliza-la, mas falhando miseravelmente na minha tentativa.

\- Sherlock, se cuide! Nós temos a Rosie agora! – repreendeu-me.

\- Eu sei. – afirmei – Eu sei. – repeti, afirmando mais para mim do que para ela, agora.

Quando ela fechou a porta, eu senti os olhos de John em mim.

\- Sem segredos, Sherlock. – afirmou – Eu não consigo ser seu amigo e não saber do que acontece com você. Não mais.

E eu sabia que a sua frase carregava um significado ainda maior em suas entrelinhas. Era quase um _Eu não consigo ser nada seu sem saber quem você é o que tira o seu sono._

Sentei-me na minha poltrona, abrindo a carta e dando o envelope para John conferir seu conteúdo.

**Você está ficando muito lento, Sherlock. Muito, muito, muito lento.  
...quase como um bebê. **

**Gostou do meu presente? Talvez eu tenha exagerado um pouco na teatralidade, mas você sabe: eu não posso evitar. Ver pessoas enfiando seus casamentos no próprio rabo... bom, isso me deixa um pouco chateado, sabe?  
É tão difícil encontrar um amor verdadeiro que, quando eu vejo que alguém o encontrou, mas que não o valorizou...**

**Mas isso não deve ser um problema para você, não é mesmo?  
Vi que você tem estado bem ocupado no momento, seu safadinho.**

**Mande um beijo para John Watson por mim, Sherlock Holmes.  
Até porque você terá que ficar dentro de casa por muito tempo com tantos paparazzi e jornalistas no seu portão... terá tempo de sobra para curtir seu novo namoro e para me deixar brincar um pouco aqui fora.**

**Aguardarei nosso próximo encontro com muita ansiedade.**

**Do seu maior fã,  
O ÚLTIMO ROMÂNTICO EM LONDRES**

\- Sherlock? – a voz de John pareceu tão distante enquanto eu me sentia processar tudo o que eu tinha lido.

\- O quê?

\- Isso. – disse ele, apontando para uma foto com uma impressão colorida de um artigo eletrônico publicado no Jornal Metro UK.

\- Uma notícia de jornal?

\- Leia o título, Sherlock. – John estava impaciente, e logo eu entendi o motivo.

> **OS ENAMORADOS DA RUA BAKER**
> 
> _Finalmente foi descoberto o cimento que une o médico John Watson com o excêntrico detetive Sherlock Holmes: _ _o amor._

Isso por si só já era um desastre. Esse era exatamente o rumor que nós dois não precisávamos para o momento.

Mas essa não era nem a pior parte.

A foto que estampava a notícia mostrava eu e John dentro de um táxi com os rostos frente a frente, quase que uma foto pós-beijo. Eu sabia o momento em que ela havia sido tirada: hoje à tarde, no exato momento em que eu e ele tivemos a conversa sobre nos abrirmos um para o outro. E não houve beijo algum ali. Mas isso era um mero detalhe: o conjunto foto notícia acabava com toda a nossa chance de argumentação.

O laço tinha se fechado em nós dois.

E do outro lado do laço, apertando o nó com bastante força, estava ele, o Romântico, rindo de nós como se fôssemos um programa de humor que passava na TV.

E talvez seja isto que tenhamos nos tornado realmente: entretenimento puro em uma Londres sedenta por novos furos de reportagem.


	10. Capítulo 9 - Por que ele desapareceu?

**POR QUE ELE DESAPERECEU?  
**Por Hiro Watanabe

Londres, 24 de Setembro de 2019.

_Sherlock Holmes não é visto fora do seu apartamento há quase três semanas. O seu sumiço coincide com a data que um polêmico “escândalo” com o seu nome surgiu: o rumor de um relacionamento amoroso com o seu companheiro de flat – e também colega de aventuras –, Dr. John Watson. _

_Segundo as informações do Jornal Metro UK, o detetive-consultor manteria as suas relações íntimas com o ex-médico do exército há quase dez anos, sendo que apenas recentemente uma imagem que supostamente comprovaria isso foi divulgada: uma foto de qualidade bem duvidosa em que ambos aparecem próximas – e que os olhos mais viciados poderiam supor um beijo ou coisa assim, mas que facilmente poderia ser qualquer carinho ou conversa entre amigos também. _

_Que as especulações sempre existiram... isso é fato: o próprio John Watson sempre fez questão de afirmar cuidadosamente de que ambos não eram amantes, namorados ou que alimentavam uma relação desse tipo – e isso não é de hoje. Mas só recentemente, com as tais fotos, as especulações tomaram força e fervor._

_E é aqui que eu desejo chegar: por que isso é tão importante assim? Não vivemos no século XXI, a época em que quem o Peter resolve amar só diz respeito a ele e não ao resto do país? Não vivemos no ano de 2019, onde a maioria dos países do ocidente e muitos europeus já reconheceram a união de pessoas do mesmo gênero como absoluta, verdadeira e amparada pela lei? Por que, então, o interesse em saber com quem Sherlock Holmes se relaciona? E por que tanto alarde em cima de algo que deveria ser... comum? _

_Não se vê Sherlock Holmes há quase três semanas – e só ontem a Scotland Yard anunciou que quatro assassinatos que ocorreram nesse período podem estar correlacionados entre si, o claro tipo de caso que o detetive-consultor amaria investigar. Colocar a segurança de toda uma nação em risco apenas por uma questão pessoal de alguém que tanto contribuiu para a nossa sociedade é mesmo viável? Sabemos bem da importância de tal detetive para o nosso país, e sabemos muito bem como sofremos nas mãos de mentes criminosas inteligentíssimas quando o apunhalamos e o “matamos” da última vez._

_Vale a pena fazer isso de novo?_

_E refaço a pergunta: vale a pena fazer isso de novo por **este** motivo? Por uma fofoca que nada diz respeito a ninguém a não ser os envolvidos na questão?_

_Vivemos mesmo no novo mundo? Somo mesmo livres para sermos quem somos? Ou amantes ainda terão que viver pela alcunha de “amigos” apenas para não serem importunados, castrados socialmente ou ofendidos tal qual fazíamos em 1887? E refaço a pergunta por outra perspectiva: somos mesmo livres, ou os que são apenas amigos terão que se tratar a tapas e chutes para não serem considerados amantes?_

_Que Sherlock Holmes nos perdoe.  
Ainda somos atrasados demais para lidar com o mundo e com as relações humanas._


	11. Capítulo 10 - Lamentações de Sherlock Holmes

A solidão é, para mim, uma companhia altamente familiar. Corriqueira, até.

Antes de tudo, antes que eu fosse eu e que vivesse com quem eu convivo, ela já estava presente, mostrando que, mesmo na ausência de todos, ela continuaria ali, ao meu lado.

John Watson foi o responsável por expulsar a solidão da minha vida. Em um momento ela andava de braços dados comigo e, do nada, como quem leva um golpe imprevisível, ela foi obrigada a sumir. Porque quando John Watson se mudou para o flat, ele não trouxe apenas a sua bagagem, mas trouxe também a companhia que eu sempre precisei e o acalento para o coração que eu sempre desejei.

Ele, que sempre fora paciente e compassivo comigo, impôs a sua ordem e autoridade militar à solidão e a fez sumir.

Porém, é fato: viver comigo jamais foi o ideal para ele, é claro. Não posso dizer que ele sempre viveu bem, e que apenas curtiu seus melhores momentos ao meu lado. John quase morreu mais vezes comigo do que quando esteve no Afeganistão, vivendo cara a cara com a possibilidade de morrer. Provavelmente eu já o tirara do sério por mais vezes do que deveria e, não obstante, por minha causa é que sua esposa estava morta. Eu o fizera sofrer, mais de uma vez, e o sumiço de anos matou nele uma parte que eu sei que dificilmente ele conseguirá fazer renascer.

Eu nunca precisei pensar sobre os meus atos quando a solidão convivia comigo e eu convivia exclusivamente com ela. As minhas ações influenciavam apenas a mim, os meus sumiços eram notados apenas por Mycroft – que não perdia mais uma noite de sono sequer com tais preocupações, já que aquilo tudo não era, nem de longe, uma coisa incomum para ele –, e as minhas noites de vício eram apenas lapsos temporais que ninguém além de mim podia notar. Mas quando os caminhos de John cruzaram com os meus; quando ele entrou com aquela bengala naquele laboratório, remexendo a minha vida e tirando-me do chão sob os meus pés, todos os meus atos começaram a pesar em meus ombros. Cada acesso de raiva, cada sumiço, cada desaparecimento dele, cada briga, cada droga ingerida, cada cigarro tragado... tudo.

Por vezes sentia que, antes de John surgir em minha vida, eu era só mais um cara. Um cara com uma inteligência e perspicácia incomuns, mas só um cara. Um homem que não se sentia tão homem assim, mas... só isso. Eu passava despercebido pelo mundo, só mais uma aberração ou um estranho. Mas quando John chegou, eu me tornei importante. Talvez até o mais importante dos homens. Porque, por mais que ele não estivesse por perto, eu me sentia vigiado por seus bondosos e carinhosos olhos. E a comicidade disso tudo estava, justamente, no fato de que eu esperaria ter esse tipo de reação de Mycroft – o grande Big Brother, de Orwell, na Inglaterra –, e não de um ex-soldado de jeito doce e de opiniões fortes.

Não me entenda mal, eu não podia reclamar tanto, de fato. Narcisista como era, adorava a atenção do mundo – principalmente se este mundo contivesse John Watson [e isso era – claro – uma forma sucinta de declarar que eu não ligava para a atenção do mundo, mas sim do _meu mundo_, ele].

Mas há complicações quando se é notado assim. Tais complicações, que já seriam penosas e pesadas demais para pessoas comuns e seus raciocínios simplórios, pareciam ainda piores quando se tratavam de mim: um ser que fugia da normalidade e que vivia com a mente muito mais agitada do que a de qualquer outro ser. Tais complicações eram... angustiantes.

Eu lutava diariamente com a sensação angustiante de que eu estava sendo um peso, e não uma ajuda. Nos dias bons, eu até conseguia dissuadir a mim mesmo que, na realidade, a minha presença era mantida por ele justamente porque ele amava a minha companhia e amizade, e que os meus defeitos eram atenuados se comparado ao quanto ele gostava da minha pessoa.

Mas, para ser sincero, por vezes eu sentia que John Watson viveria muito melhor sem mim.

Jamais tinha pensado direito sobre o assunto até o dia em que retornei à Londres, dois anos após ter sido dado como morto, e encontrei com um John que estava bem, que sorria, que tinha ganhado peso, que se vestia relativamente melhor e que, _bom_... que estava enamorado por uma bela mulher – que não fugia muito do seu estilo “viciado em adrenalina”, mas que era perfeita para ele.

Ele estava amando, se entregando e vivendo uma vida. E tudo isso sem mim.

Ninguém nunca me perguntou sobre como eu me senti quando encontrei com ele naquele restaurante. Ninguém nunca me perguntou sobre como eu me senti quando notei que ele não me reconhecera de imediato. Para ser sincero, o que eu queria mesmo é que alguém tivesse me perguntado como eu me senti quando vi John Watson propor casamento, na minha frente, para uma mulher que conhecera enquanto eu estive fora.

Porque, se alguém perguntasse, eu diria que me senti decepcionado. Não com ele, claro. John sempre mereceu ser feliz – e não apenas por ser o homem mais bondoso e justo de todo o mundo, mas por ser o melhor amigo que qualquer ser poderia ter. Ele sempre quis uma relação, sempre quis uma conexão real com alguém, e eu sempre me alegro que Mary tenha cruzado o seu caminho.

Mas entenda: eu nunca tive uma vida, de fato.

Poderia dizer que foi porque eu nunca tive a oportunidade de me apaixonar e me jogar em um amor. Poderia dizer que nunca tive a oportunidade de ter a vida normal que um homem da minha idade teria. Mas, eu e você sabemos: isso seria uma tremenda mentira. Eu sempre tive tais oportunidades.

A questão, porém, era: eu nunca tive a chance. Ou nunca tinha tido o interesse antes.

Mas quando John surgiu... eu_ até que_ quis.

O _feeling_ que eu senti estourar por John não foi uma coisa imediata. Ao contrário do que pregam os romances – e que eu sempre achei uma baboseira criada unicamente para se vender livros –, e por mais que a paixão de precise de apenas alguns segundos para se concretizar, nem sempre se percebe tal coisa tão fácil. O amor que eu senti por ele não surgiu como o bater de um carro contra uma parede de concreto, uma coisa repentina e avassaladora. Veio através de pequenos atos: cuidados, implicâncias, questionamentos. Veio de como eu decorei rapidamente a ordem de suas roupas pós-banho. Veio com a sua cara de reprovação sempre que eu cogitava usar as minhas usuais doses de cocaína. Veio com a maneira com que eu sabia exatamente a expressão facial que ele faria para cada coisa que eu diria, antes mesmo que eu as dissesse. Veio com os atos simples do dia-a-dia, que na maioria das vezes não tinha sequer uma conotação romântica de verdade.

Mas quando eu digo que nunca tive a chance de uma vida normal, eu digo simplesmente porque o momento em que eu notei que eu o amava foi o exato momento em que o vi amarrado em uma blusa lotada bombas – e nas mãos de Moriarty.

Entenda bem, até o mais isento dos homens – sentimentalmente falando – teria alguma certeza sobre seus sentimentos quando visse o motivo de sua afeição e desejo vestir um colete com bombas, que poderiam não apenas fazê-lo virar fumaça, mas fazer _você_ virar fumaça também. Já tinha vivido perigos e já tinha encarado a morte várias vezes antes disso, mas a ameaça real ali não era contra a minha vida: naquele dia eu soube que se John Watson morresse, eu gostaria de morrer também. E aquele ideal romântico que eu sempre critiquei – o de que viver na ausência de quem se ama não é viver – passou a ser verdade para mim.

Foi como um click de reconhecimento. Aquele momento emocional em que você simplesmente fecha os olhos numa fração de segundo e grita em desespero interno, clamando em alta voz um “Por favor, que eu esteja errado”, mesmo que saiba que não está. “Que eu não esteja tão apaixonado assim!”, mas que você sabe que definitivamente está.

E este é o ponto: quando Moriarty surgiu na minha vida, eu não soube mais o que era habitar na paz. Quando ele sumiu, eu passei a esperar o momento em que ele cansaria de jogar pelas sombras e surgiria pela luz. Quando ele atacava nas entrelinhas, eu passava dias e quase semanas acordado apenas para prever seus movimentos. Em parte porque eu queria entende-lo – já que ele foi o adversário que eu sempre quis ter, mas que eu jamais pensei que acharia. Mas minha fissura por Moriarty tinha muito mais do que apenas um viés obsessivo: ele era o disfarce perfeito para estar perto de John Watson, mas sem precisar pensar demais sobre isso. Poderia estar com ele sem ter que pensar demais sobre a intensidade do amor que habitava o meu pobre e – outrora – inabitado coração.

O problema, talvez, tenha sido o de que eu me acostumei tanto com a presença distante de Moriarty, com o seu jogo de sombras silencioso, que eu acabei me acostumando também em enrolar e adiar a revelação do que eu realmente sentia por John. Nossa caçada juntos era ótima, nossa dinâmica era perfeita, e mesmo que John se envolvesse com sabe-se-lá-quem, ele sempre retornava para mim. Era confortável. Mas este foi o defeito: eu me deixei acomodar, e acabei relaxando mais do que eu poderia.

Porque, por mais que eu estivesse lidando com tudo como uma brincadeira ou como a ordenança de um pai para seu filho – e que poderia ser postergada –, o meu antagonista não estava brincando. Por mais que jogássemos um jogo, ele não estava ali para enrolar ou não tinha nenhuma outra segunda intenção.

Ele queria me derrotar. Ele queria me ver implorar.

E se uma coisa é fácil de aprender, essa coisa é: o tédio – se usado corretamente – faz com que nos tornemos muito mais perceptivos e inteligentes. Sem ele os gregos jamais criariam a filosofia e sem ele as cidades jamais seriam repovoadas na Idade Média, graças à falta do que fazer dos cristãos ao desejar conquistar Jerusalém, nas Cruzadas.

Moriarty sempre soube muito bem como lidar com o tédio. A sua falta do que fazer capacitava-o para muitos afazeres. E um desses era o de me observar. E ele notou muito mais rápido o que eu tinha demorado tanto tempo para descobrir: John Watson era o meu ponto de pressão.

Pular daquele prédio pareceu tão simples quanto fora apontar a arma para a testa de Moriarty em nosso primeiro encontro oficial – com a diferença de que pular do prédio realmente poderia salvar John. E foi o que eu fiz. Não precisei pensar muito. Moriarty o tinha em suas mãos e, com isso, me tinha em suas mãos também,

Eu, que sempre fui tão inteligente, tinha sido pego justamente pela única coisa que não cuidara ou tentara compreender: o meu vagabundo coração.

Por isso, quando voltei, eu possuía tantas expectativas em meu peito que... bom, ainda bem que eu sou muito bom em fingir costume para tudo. Ainda bem que a minha expressão apática é sempre inquebrável. Porque, por isso, ninguém jamais notou a dor que foi vê-lo ir para os braços de outra pessoa.

Mesmo feliz, eu estava triste, porque eu... não tive a chance. Quando me sentia pronto, quando não havia mais nada me impedindo, o principal estava indisponível: ele.

E ele se casou.

Teve sua filha.

E Mary se foi.

A culpa foi minha, e ele me culpou por isso.

Nós nos reconciliamos, mas estávamos num momento complicado por causa e Eurus.

E, bom... quando estávamos quase lá, surgiu isso.

Em minhas mãos eu seguro ainda o papel que o Romântico mandou. A manchete me soa cada vez mais amarga em minha garganta. Não por ser mentirosa, embora não fosse de toda verdadeira, mas por que... _esse não era o momento_!

Parado, em posição meditativa, amassando a reportagem nas mãos, eu me perco em gritos desesperados e raivosos por todo o meu Palácio Mental. Há uma guerra aqui dentro, uma frustração que me faz socar paredes e chutar espelhos. Meu interior está a sangrar, cortado e ferido, enquanto o meu exterior se mantém intacto, respondendo ao _Bom dia _tímido de John, mas sem respondê-lo como deveria.

Como poderia responder sua felicitação matinal se, por minha causa, estávamos trancafiados em casa? Como poderia fingir normalidade se, logo quando estávamos caminhando, fomos – mais uma vez – obrigados a travar nossos caminhos?

E há aquilo, claro. Aquele discurso que ele fizera para mim. A confissão de que os sentimentos eram mútuos ou que, pelo menos, poderiam ser. A centelha de esperança que fora dada para o meu coração gelado, mas que fora apagada antes mesmo de incendiá-lo.

Uma lágrima guerreira escorre pela minha bochecha. Não há dor, chateação ou tristeza contida nela. Apenas ódio. Apenas rancor.

_Ah, Romântico... Será que você sabe o que fez?_

Sorrio. _Creio que não._

_Mas o deixarei sabendo, acalme-se. Apenas aguarde. _

_Nenhum cativeiro é eterno, caro antagonista. _Minha língua corre pelos lábios, sentindo o sabor de algo que não sentia desde o surgimento de Moriarty: o desejo de jogar.

_Nenhum cativo é eterno._

Solucionar crimes sempre foi um prazer. Vê-los resolvidos, entender as mentes loucas e doentes de seus executores... isso sempre foi fascinante.

Mas agora era diferente.

Dessa vez era pessoal.


	12. Capítulo 11 - O Questionador na Escuridão

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo narrado por John Watson.

Sherlock Holmes não falava direito comigo há quase duas semanas – e eu estava enlouquecendo.

Não é como se ele estivesse me evitando ou coisa parecida, já que conversávamos sobre coisas triviais e nos cumprimentávamos sempre que nos víamos. Não é como se ele tivesse mudado fundamentalmente, mesmo com a insistente pressão externa sobre nós.

Ele continuava ninando Rose todos os dias – religiosamente às 20h – até que ela amolecesse em seus braços. Ele ainda beijava sua testa e a colocava no berço como se temesse que ela fosse acordar e fugir a qualquer momento.

Ele sempre fora assim, na realidade. Desde que eu o conhecera, Sherlock sempre agiu como se tivesse medo de que eu fosse fugir ou correr dele a qualquer momento, tão imprevisivelmente que ele mesmo não poderia prever. Seus olhos sempre se enchiam de medo quando precisava me contar algo que fosse devidamente ruim ou que ele presumisse ser dolorido ou frustrante. E eu sempre soube que não era com o conteúdo de suas mensagens que ele temia, mas a minha reação após ouvi-las. Já cheguei a vê-lo caminhar lentamente e despreocupadamente até a porta antes de me dizer algo, como se temesse que eu ouvisse o que ele tinha a dizer e decidiria que aquilo era demais para mim e fosse embora.

E aquele era um assunto frequente dele com ele mesmo, conseguia notar em sua expressão temerosa, em seus olhos doloridos e em sua sobrancelha que traía o seu rosto plácido em alguns momentos. Ela sempre denunciava a sua preocupação. Por vezes, principalmente depois da prisão de Euros, ele me abraçava forte como se estivesse prestes a ruir em meu ombro. Nunca avisava antes, simplesmente me abraçava e ficava lá, perdido nos seus pensamentos. Sabia que ele não queria que eu falasse nada, pois já tinha a sua mente cheia, mas por vezes eu temia que estivesse ajudando-o pouco. Sherlock sempre parecia prestes a fugir nesses momentos, e não eu. Ele nunca chorava, mas eu sabia que, caso fosse outra pessoa e ela carregasse o que Sherlock carrega em seu peito e em sua mente, ela descarregaria todo o seu estoque de lágrimas contra o meu pescoço, tal qual ele parecia querer fazer, mas que jamais o fazia de fato.

E eu o compreendia. Não totalmente. Não como se eu o compreendesse. Mas como quem ama e está por perto, tentando compreender. De certo, admito que nunca consegui compreender Sherlock com grande facilidade. Na realidade, desconheço quem o possa fazê-lo. Mas com a minha posição privilegiada, ao seu lado, eu ao menos jamais me fechei para a compreensão de meu companheiro. A questão, porém, era bem mais complicada: Sherlock sempre se fechou para mundo externo quando se encontrava em crise real. A droga o conhecia mais nesse período do que eu, o seu braço direito, seu melhor homem. Nos momentos delicados ele entrava em isolamento, quase como se fosse um paciente que, após tomar um facada, acabava por preferir cuidar do ferimento em casa do que em ir ao hospital, suturar o ferimento e deixa-lo ser cuidado por especialistas.

Sozinho, com ele tudo era sempre sozinho.

Eu lutei por muitos anos para deixar claro para Sherlock que ele não estava sozinho. Para que ele entendesse de uma vez por todas que eu estava ali por ele. Que, se dependesse de mim, nada de mal aconteceria com ele. E eu sabia que, por vezes, essa compreensão chegava até a sua mente. Eram momentos únicos, sua mudança era sempre muito visível. Sentia-o relaxar. Seu sorriso se tornava fácil e suas dores eram apenas traços de um passado que parecia há muito distante. Nesses dias, em que ele pegava Rose no colo e dançava com ela pela sala, brincando com ela com o frescor jovem que poucas vezes eu via em seu rosto, eu conseguia olhar para ele e me recordar de como ele soou na primeira vez que eu vi: vivo, radiante e misterioso. Era lindo vê-lo resplandecer. Porém, tão repentinamente quanto tinha vindo, a clareza de sua mente sumia e aquela angústia dele parecia retornar, tornando-o inalcançável novamente. Não havia grito, abraço, choro ou pedido necessitado que o fazia sair de sua apatia com o mundo.

Por vezes eu já segurei sua têmpora e disse olhando para o profundo dos seus olhos que eu me jogaria na frente de um tiro por ele. A única reação que tive foi um “_Você tem a Rose, John. Isso não é nem um pouco prudente de se fazer” _como resposta.

Dado esse histórico todo, o distanciamento de Sherlock comigo não deveria ser um motivo grande de incômodo para mim. Eu já sabia muito bem que ele era assim, afinal. Que ele tinha as suas lutas mentais, suas viagens sem rumo ao Palácio Mental e as suas preocupações que sempre perpassavam o comum e que atingiam quase que o inatingível. Era normal que ele não tivesse força ou disposição para lidar comigo nesse momento – ainda mais com um assassino a solta por toda Londres e uma multidão de repórteres ansiosos por nos pegar na mínima distração nossa.

Mas, aqui, tudo parecia diferente. Agora, ao menos parecia.

Porque o distanciamento de Sherlock Holmes, dado o contexto de toda a conversa franca que tínhamos tido, soava como uma rejeição.

Como se ele estivesse _me_ rejeitando.

Veja bem, eu não sabia muito bem o que estava acontecendo. Estávamos há uns dias com alguns problemas de comunicação. Não que a nossa comunicação fosse um primor da espécie, mas ela tinha melhorado muito desde que eu voltara para a Baker Street. Mas, com o surgimento do Romântico em Londres – na época, com apenas uma morte –, Sherlock se tornou mais distante do que nunca. Nossos diálogos pareciam escassos, rasos e sempre terminava com um estressado com o outro. A sua mania de me esconder os detalhes da investigação me deixavam frustrado, e o seu desejo incontrolável de me proteger fazia com que eu me sentisse um inválido incapaz.

Mas estávamos nos acertando. Ou pelo menos, naquele dia, eu achei que estávamos. Só que, do nada, o assunto se tornou mordaz – e uma discussão surgiu do nada.

Como eu já estava com muita coisa presa, eu decidi só... soltar. Notara há um tempinho que aquilo tudo, aquela frustração terrível que passei a sentir próximo dele já estava me consumindo. Algumas noites eu sequer conseguia dormir e, por vezes, nós nos sentávamos para jantar e eu o olhava tanto tempo em silêncio que sentia vontade de chorar – porque eu queria dizer. Eu queria muito dizer tudo o que se passava aqui dentro. Mas eu não conseguia.

Aquele dia, carregado por uma frustração e irritação tão _fodida_, eu só cuspi tudo pra fora. Sem organização, sem planejamento e sem contenção. Eu só disse tudo o que eu queria dizer há meses, semestres e anos.

E ele pensa que eu não vi o seu rosto naquele momento ou que não sei interpretá-lo, como se eu o tivesse conhecido ontem. Mas eu sabia. Já decorara todas as expressões de seu rosto, desde a pequena levantada de sobrancelha até o mínimo vinco em sua testa. E eu podia dizer com certeza: mesmo chocado, Sherlock Holmes nunca pareceu tão resplandecente assim em toda a sua vida.

Por vezes, durante o que eu dizia, eu conseguia quase ouvir os seus pensamentos – que questionavam a ele mesmo sobre a veracidade daquilo tudo. Sua mente quase gritava os questionamentos. _Eu estou acordado? Isto é algum tipo de sonho? Será se eu estou vivo? Acabei cedendo... e não estou mais sóbrio?_

E eu quis gritar que não. Quis gritar que ele estava vivo, que eu estava vivo e que eu jamais estive tão vivo quanto naquele momento. Que o mundo poderia acabar, que o céu poderia descer na Terra e que o Deus cristão poderia vir e engolir todos os seus escolhidos.

Porque eu tinha cumprido o meu propósito.

Tinha encontrado o meu êxtase.

O meu nirvana.

Poucas vezes eu me senti tão religioso ou tive a sensação de tocar o céu quanto ali, naquele mísero e simplório momento em que declarei a minha devoção e amor por Sherlock Holmes em voz alta – e não mais apenas na minha cabeça.

Mas aí é que estava o problema: tudo parecera em vão. Não pude nem saber o que ele queria dizer quando segurara o meu rosto em suas mãos. A simples menção daquele dia, da proximidade com que os nossos lábios estiveram, quase se tocando... a ideia de que poderíamos ter nos beijado, aplacado essa necessidade de anos, mas que não o fizemos me causa uma frustração imensa. Uma lágrima irritante escorre pela minha bochecha ao pensar nisso.

Eu consegui sentir o cheiro do seu pós-barba naquele dia – que cheirava a hortelã, por acaso –, e poucas vezes na vida eu deixei com que a minha mente viajasse tão longe na sua própria fantasia quanto ali, no dia em que a sua mão segurou o meu rosto junto ao dele. Vi-me agarrando-o, tomando seus lábios nos meus enquanto puxava o seu corpo contra o meu. Com o meu ímpeto de puxá-lo, ele sairia da sua cadeira e se plantaria de joelhos entre as minhas pernas abertas, em frente a minha poltrona. E com ele ali, eu aproveitaria para beijá-lo, experimentando a sua boca e os pedaços descobertos do seu corpo. Lamberia o seu maxilar inteiro, sentindo o gosto de sua pele e de sua loção e, finalmente, enfiaria a mão por dentro do cós de sua calça...

Mas antes que qualquer coisa acontecesse, tanto na minha mente pervertida quanto na vida real, fomos interrompidos. E depois fomos perseguidos por toda Londres. Literalmente.

E foi quando eu perdi Sherlock.

Portanto, não foi por menos que, naquela noite, eu abri a porta do quarto dele pronto a cobrar dele a explicação que eu tanto queria. Já estávamos por tempo demais nesse capítulo de indecisão, de diálogos não tidos e de beijos roubados que jamais aconteceram. Um dilema de novela, mas sem os desenrolares, apenas as dramaticidades.

Estava cansado de deitar na cama, revirar para todos os lados, mas jamais encontrar o meu sono calmamente. Estava exausto de reviver quase-momentos que tive ao lado dele, situações essas que qualquer olho mais atento poderia gritar para todos os quatro ventos o quanto estávamos interessados um no outro.

Sentia-me bobo, quase como um adolescente que chora, revira e grita pelo seu casal favorito. Já não mais dormia, às vezes perdia a fome e só tinha pensamentos para isso. De calmo e psicologicamente estável, estava me tornando lentamente irritadiço e até um pouco agressivo – o estado geral que eu mais odiava me encontrar.

Isso sempre acontecia pela minha mudez, pela incapacidade de dizer, de confessar e de saber. Acontecera perante Culverton Smith, quando me deixei descontrolar perante o mundo e machuquei Sherlock de maneiras inimagináveis, apenas para aplacar a mudez do meu próprio mau caráter. Acontecera quando, tantas vezes, agredi Sherlock por seu sumiço, simplesmente por não ter conseguido externar para o mundo a falta que a sua presença me fez e o vácuo que a sua ausência me causou.

E estava acontecendo agora. E eu não queria machucar Sherlock novamente, porque machucá-lo era, diretamente, machucar a mim mesmo.

Então pouco me surpreendi quando comecei a caçar insistentemente Sherlock em seu quarto. Porque eu simplesmente precisava de uma resposta. Era incapaz de dormir naquela noite se não a tivesse. Ficaria mais agitado que ele, Sherlock, caso não tivesse a droga capaz de aplacar a minha mania.

Estava necessitado.

O isolamento estava acabando comigo, de fato. A pressão externa estava me dilacerando. O mundo gritando minhas más intenções me atormentava. Mas o silêncio dele... soava como rejeição amarga para o meu já sofrido âmago. E eu precisava de paz.

Só depois de muito caçar Sherlock é que eu consegui confirmar que ele não estava no quarto.

_“Você está ficando lento, John”_ quase o ouvi dizer direto na minha cabeça. Às vezes, nos momentos que apenas o óbvio era opção, eu o ouvia falar diretamente na minha mente, me repreendendo por minha clara ausência de raciocínio dedutivo. E aqui não fora diferente, só por pensar, quase como num clarão elementar, o único local possível para que Sherlock estivesse acabou por surgir na minha mente.

Abri a porta do banheiro sem saber muito que esperar. Não era comum que eu fizesse isso propositalmente; o que já não podia dizer de Sherlock, que sempre surgia com seus experimentos loucos logo nos momentos em que queria me perder em minutos de água quente nas minhas costas após horas de plantão.

Mas é fato: mesmo sem saber muito que esperar, eu não esperava abrir a porta e dar de cara com o banheiro banhado num quase sufocante breu.

O barulho do chuveiro era uma boa explicação para a grande massa de vapor que escorreu pelo beiral logo que abri a porta.

\- Estava aguardando o momento em que finalmente deduziria onde eu estava John. – não via o seu corpo direito, apenas alguns contornos de suas costas conforme a luz do corredor entrava pelo cômodo. – Não aguentava mais ouvi-lo andar para lá e para cá no meu quarto – engoli em seco – Você pode fechar a porta? O ar gelado está atrapalhando o meu banho.

Notei a forma como ele deixara claro que apenas o ar gelado atrapalhava o seu banho, e não a minha interrupção.

A porta se fechou e, com ela, o último resquício de luz no ambiente. Alguma iluminação do céu vazava pela pequena janela que jazia vários metros na minha frente, bem na parede que Sherlock apoiava os braços – mesmo que ela estivesse um pouco acima da altura de sua cabeça. As luzes, que brilhavam em roxo claro e algum tom escuro que eu não reconheci facilmente, banhavam a pele branca dele e faziam do seu corpo a sua própria obra de arte.

Não que ele já não fosse uma, claro. Um bom apreciador consegue ver arte em tudo.

\- Seus monólogos estão mais altos do que os sons do chuveiro trabalhando para ferver a água do meu banho, John. – ele estava de costas para mim, mas sua voz parecia ecoar ligeiramente ao meu lado, quase como se ele cochichasse ao meu ouvido. – Você tem intenção de falar alguma coisa ou apenas está aproveitando a boa vista?

Ele estava me provocando. Conseguia sentir a sutileza de seu convite implícito.

Agradeci aos céus pela escuridão, ela me impedia de ver coisas que atrapalhariam totalmente o meu plano de pensar racionalmente. Não que eu estivesse pensando claramente a este ponto, claro, mas ao menos eu estava tentando.

Conseguia ouvir as batidas do meu coração diretamente em meu ouvido, quase como se ele estivesse vibrando junto aos meus tímpanos. Sem contar a pressão entre as minhas pernas, claro, que se apertava e fervia em uma necessidade que parecia desumana.

Torcia para que a escuridão realmente o impedisse de ver tudo.

\- Não sabia que era adepto dos banhos no escuro. – praguejei mentalmente por ser tão óbvio. Sherlock Holmes me conhecia o suficiente para saber quando eu evitava um assunto. Ele, na realidade, parecia me conhecer melhor do que eu mesmo me conhecia.

\- Faço isso desde criança. Tinha um medo feroz do escuro. Não dormia de luzes apagadas de maneira alguma. Temia os meus próprios movimentos na cama. Hoje em dia, o desejo por solidão suprimiu o medo. Me encontro tranquilo no escuro, onde posso simplesmente me silenciar e deixar que o mundo externo tenha o seu efeito sobre mim ao menos uma vez, sem impedimentos. – suspirou – Ninguém gosta de estar no escuro, então é aqui que eu encontro tranquilidade. – ele respirou fundo, consegui perceber o relaxar de seus ombros – Não é mesmo, John?

Enquanto suas costas relaxaram as minhas se retesaram.

\- O que eu sei sobre isso?

\- Diga-me você, caro Watson. Como se sente estando no escuro?

O riso veio a mim antes mesmo que eu pudesse controla-lo.

\- Você está caçoando de mim, não está? – as suas palavras, dotadas de duplos sentidos, atordoavam o meu raciocínio crítico.

E foi quando ele se virou. Seus olhos, sempre tão escuros, pareciam ser o único foco dos meus. Eu conseguia vê-lo mesmo dentro de uma pesada escuridão. O vapor da água, que flutuava pelo ambiente, parecia abrilhantar seu olhar com ainda mais mistério.

E eu nunca quis tanto beijá-lo.

Sentia-me insano, quase como se estivesse obsessivo. Não sabia de onde aquilo viera, mas sabia que estava ali. Fechei os olhos momentaneamente tentando me lembrar do motivo que me trouxera ali, mas por vezes eu os abria e lá estava ele, com o seu torso iluminado pela luz do luar e com o olhar de quem parecia perdido em si próprio o suficiente para sequer notar o seu redor.

Mas eu sabia que ele me notava. Sabia que seus olhos estavam pousados nos meus, tendo a facilidade da parca luz que entrava pelo banheiro brilhar muito mais contra o meu rosto do que estava brilhando contra o dele. Sabia que ele me olhava e me analisava friamente, sabendo do meu desejo, dos meus medos e dos meus anseios. Devia saber do quanto eu o queria, porque se antes ele jamais se dera ao luxo de imaginar, a partir daquele dia eu tinha confirmado a veracidade de suas suspeitas.

E eu só queria que ele me libertasse. Que ele parasse de me sugar como um íncubo, ou como um demônio, e que me apertasse contra si.

A guerra, as perdas, os sumiços... _Cacete, _nada se comparava com o a frustração de tê-lo e, mesmo estando sempre tão perto dele, sentir que ele se mantinha voluntariamente distante.

Eu já não tinha forças para manter isso. Estava enlouquecendo, perdendo a noção do tempo e do espaço. Porque eu o desejava e apenas desejava. Desesperadamente.

\- Por que você não pergunta o que realmente quer saber? – suspirou ele, aparentemente cansado. Tão cansado quanto eu mesmo parecia me sentir – Por que não confirma comigo o que a sua própria intuição já parece te responder a tanto tempo?


	13. Capítulo 12 - O Arruinador de Amizades

Ele estava aqui – e não se cansava de me surpreender.

No meio da minha solitária escuridão, John Watson surgiu como um farol que refletia toda a luz do mundo.

Seu roupão vermelho – que eu sabia que era vermelho simplesmente por conhecer as estampas dele como se fossem dos meus próprios roupões – estava bem preso ao corpo, mas eu conseguia definir uma coisa aqui ou ali do desenho da sua clavícula, levemente descoberta pelo grosso tecido. Sentia-me soberbo, sedento, desejoso. Jamais tinha me sentido assim antes. Para ser sincero, por vezes duvidei do meu interesse por qualquer coisa que envolvesse ser humanos fora do âmbito criminal. Sempre achei que a minha fascinação era puramente intelectual, mas logo percebi que ela era aguçada por ele, por John, que testava os limites do querer sempre que adentrava o cômodo em que eu estava.

A Mulher havia despertado o meu belo sexo, é fato. Pensar no contraste de sua dominação e no seu eterno querer por mim era sempre glorioso, até _viscoso_ se bem analisado, mas nada se comparava ao que John Watson parecia despertar em mim.

Era algo relacionado a cheiro, a prováveis sabores, a desejo. O seu aroma denunciava sempre a sua presença, mesmo antes dele sequer entrar no mesmo salão. Nunca precisava olhar, já que o meu corpo parecia denunciar, seja por tensões nos trapézios ou por um incessante calor que corria do meu peito até a região abaixo da virilha.

Sexual, de fato. Mas eu sempre soube que não era só isso.

Com John Watson não era só biologia. Não era só uma série de feromônios expelidos no ar e que me atraíam como o inferno. Não era apenas um desejo puramente sexual. Era química, estática que estalava ao toque. Era física e metafísica. Era tudo.

Mesmo sendo um mestre em esconder os sinais de tais vontades, aquela escuridão me convidava à sinceridade. Eu não tinha vontade de me esconder. Não tinha vontade de fingir. Pelo menos ali, na privacidade do meu banho, eu sabia que poderia ser sincero em um nível que não poderia ser em nenhum outro lugar.

E o meu corpo dizia. A dureza das partes, o calor no peito e o leve tremor na voz eram suficientes para alertar John de tudo aquilo que eu jamais falaria ou pediria, mas que estava totalmente pronto para entrega-lo, caso pedisse.

Estava ali, despido. Todas as verdades estavam estampadas em mim.

Só esperava que John fosse um bom leitor.

...

\- Você... – sua voz parecia rouca, amedrontada. Torci-me frustrado, lamentando pela sua não-dita lamentação. Sabia o que ele queria saber. Era uma dúvida que eu mesmo amava fazer para mim mesmo. Mas eu não poderia antevê-la, ele precisaria dizer.

\- Estive recluso. Estive silencioso. – respirei – Sei disso. É minha falha e um peso que carrego comigo por dias desse isolamento. Mas John, você precisa se livrar desse peso. Pergunte-me. Diga o que está te matando, porque eu sei que algo está.

\- Você sempre me conheceu tão bem... – suas palavras pareciam embebidas em algum encanto. Não sabia se era uma fascinação visual que estava tendo, se algo tomara a sua mente ou o quê. Suas palavras pareciam profundas, mas ditas quase como se fossem fragmentos de seu próprio pensamento. Elas flutuavam pelo banheiro junto com o próprio vapor d’água. Sua maneira de enunciar fez-me lembrar de mim mesmo – quando estava alto, era como se as palavras simplesmente flutuassem nos meus olhos e se reorganizassem conforme eu precisava.

Por vezes já me disseram que eu era um detetive melhor quando estava preso em drogas. _Inferno_, eu mesmo pensava isso às vezes.

Mas ali, na minha frente, estava o motivo pelo qual eu ainda insistia. John Watson, com seus olhos vidrados, com a boca levemente aberta e as narinas se abrindo levemente. Vítreo, chapado e entregue. E agora eu notava: entregue para mim.

Parecia engraçado. Um bom analista poderia facilmente dizer o meu diagnóstico: propenso a vícios. A dedução era uma arte, mas que me colocou no estresse que me trouxe às drogas. Quando decidi largar com elas, me vi ainda mais viciado em outra droga que a arte da dedução me trouxe: John Watson.

_Propenso a vícios._

Como a própria teologia cristã sempre dizia: um abismo sempre chamava outro, num círculo interminável.

\- Oh não, John Watson. – sorrio – Eu te conheço bem. Digo até que te conheço melhor que todas as pessoas que você tem contato. – pauso – Mas não se engane: você sempre parece muito decidido a me surpreender.

Sua sobrancelha se levantou, sempre inquisitiva, enquanto eu mantive meu foco em discerni-lo no meio de toda aquela escuridão. Não que fosse difícil, claro. Seu rosto, de longe, era sempre o mais tranquilo: não por nada, mas porque eu o conhecia muito melhor do que o meu próprio rosto. Sabia de cor suas expressões, suas feições e suas movimentações.

_Por vezes, devo admitir, eu me sentia um pouco obcecado por ele._

O efeito de minhas palavras marcou os vincos na sua testa, que denotavam que ele estava pensando sobre o assunto. Ok, os vincos em sua testa às vezes denotavam dúvida e às vezes denotavam incerteza, é fato. Mas hoje parecia apenas como se eu tivesse dito algo que o surpreendera – um golpe fatal que ele não esperava. Suas mãos, que caíam ao redor do corpo, se abriam e se fechavam. Ele estava nervoso. Sua mente estava à milhão. E só os céus souberam o quanto eu quis sair das águas quentes para abraça-lo. Encontraria o seu corpo quente, teria suas mãos suadas em minhas costas, e nos molharíamos juntos.

Mergulharíamos juntos no precipício, a verdadeira queda da cachoeira, mas que não nos mataria – até porque tais mortes só acontecem em histórias de detetives, nos livros. _E nem eles costumam morrer nesses livros._ Tal queda nos fortaleceria. Porque ambos, eu e ele, pararíamos de conjecturar coisas, de sonhar sonhos aparentemente impossíveis e de criar projetos que acabariam sendo cancelados por nós mesmos, por estarmos sempre temerosos com a reação do outro. Se pulássemos juntos, não teria mais volta. Não teria como dar passos para trás depois e dizer que tudo fora um ledo engano.

Se pulássemos juntos, eu saberia que ele me queria. Que ele me amava. Que tudo o que queria era a mim e somente a mim. Que não haveria mulher – além de Rose –, emprego ou imprensa que o faria dar os temidos passos para trás. Porque, _pelo Deus que eu não acredito, mas que todos parecem acreditar, _eu não saberia como a vida seria se eu decidisse dar o passo, se decidisse toma-lo em meus braços, e ele decidisse que aquilo não era o que ele queria e que, na realidade, tudo seria um erro.

Porque eu preferia morrer a pular sozinho na escuridão das águas que jamais mergulhei antes – mas que queria mergulhar com ele.

\- Você me rejeitou.

Sua voz era baixa agora. A penumbra quase o cobria e o vapor d’água no ar frio fazia com que eu quase não o visse. E, realmente, olhando para ele agora eu conseguia facilmente entender o seu intento: John Watson estava se escondendo de mim. Ele não tinha se mexido, mas seus olhos não estavam mais nos meus. Seu lábio inferior estava preso em uma mordida tímida e, naquele momento, ele não poderia ter parecido mais vulnerável nem se quisesse. Era como um adolescente nerd que se declarava para a sua amada líder de torcida popular – _Não me julgue, a Sra. Hudson ama filmes estadunidenses com clichês adolescentes_.

E eu o entendia.

John estava ali como um soldado que voltara de uma longa guerra. Mesmo vitorioso, tal soldado volta coberto por um sobretudo imenso, que literalmente protege da visão quase que o seu corpo todo. No caminho, todos o cumprimentam e o agradecem – e ele, orgulhoso, retribui com sorriso e vivas pela conquista do objetivo. “Finalmente acabou a guerra. Finalmente posso voltar para casa”, ele pensa. Mas, quando chega em casa, ele reencontra com o amor de sua vida, que passa tempos apenas olhando para ele, processando seu rosto, relembrando e constatando que aquilo não era um sonho. Seu amado está em casa e nada pode ser melhor que isso.

Só que esse soldado não é mais a mesma pessoa. Seu interior é, mas antes mesmo que o motivo de seu coração continuar batendo possa abraça-lo, ele exclama “Espere!”. Temeroso, o soldado tira seu enorme manto e sua farda, expondo-se nu, desejando ser visto. Sua atitude não é sexual, bem longe disso. Ele se coloca ali como se desafiasse seu amor a amá-lo como é agora, quase como se dissesse “_Este é o novo ‘eu’. Você consegue aceitá-lo? Consegue olhá-lo, desejá-lo e amá-lo mesmo com tantos remendos?”_. Ele se sente quebrado – e ali expõe suas rachaduras para que sejam vistas.

_Você pode me amar mesmo que eu seja... quebrado?_

John tinha suas próprias mazelas e suas próprias dores. Mesmo voltando da guerra há bons anos, ele nunca parou de guerrear consigo mesmo. Porém, mesmo com suas trincas, ele abriu seu sobretudo e se mostrou pra mim naquele dia. Mesmo com suas dores, suas lutas e suas negações, ele afirmou o que jamais poderia negar: alguma parte dele – que eu conseguia acreditar ser uma _grandiosa_ _parte_ – realmente gostava de mim. “Arrisco dizer que eu posso até te amar”, lembro-me bem de suas palavras. E quando ele me desafiou a amá-lo, eu só... me silenciei. Em parte porque eu não queria que isso viesse à tona agora.

Sentia que ainda não era o tempo certo. Queria que tudo acontecesse num momento mais tranquilo de nossas vidas – o que é um eufemismo para dizer que eu queria que tudo acontecesse no _meu_ tempo.

Veja bem: Sempre tive dificuldades com grandes mudanças, embora o simples ato de viver seja, de fato, mudança seguida de mudança. E eu amava John Watson, muito mais do que eu mesmo me amava ou amava o trabalho ou as minhas deduções. Ele era a minha companhia, minha parceria sóbria e a voz da minha consciência. Ele era a decoração de todas as paredes de todos os corredores do meu Palácio Mental – e o meu lugar mais confortável do meu consciente era, justamente, um cômodo onde só havia memórias minhas e dele em investigações. Momentos em que eu e ele éramos... _um_. Momentos em que pensávamos como um, que nos movíamos como um e que nos comunicávamos pelo olhar como se a sua voz soasse diretamente em minhas têmporas, mesmo que nenhuma palavra fosse realmente emitida.

Só que viver com John Watson era lidar com alguém em constante mudança. E pior que isso: lidar com John Watson era, também, se ver mudar sem poder fazer nada contra isso. Porque, ao lado dele, eu simplesmente queria ser melhor do que eu já era.

E nesse ápice de mudanças – e de momentos puramente passionais, coisa esta que era totalmente nova para mim – eu me vi sair do chuveiro, molhado mesmo, e caminhar na direção dele.

Já tinha lido em alguns livros que alguns momentos da vida são observados por você mesmo como se fosse uma experiência além-corpo. Momentos em que você se vê como espectador de si mesmo – observando tudo de longe. Sabendo o que vai acontecer, mas sem estar ali de fato. Você só se enxerga em terceira pessoa. E o caminho que eu fiz até me aproximar de John foi exatamente assim. Apenas observei o eu corpo molhado e nu caminhar pela extensão do banheiro até se aproximar de John.

Pareceu uma eternidade. Mas quando acabou, meus olhos eram meus novamente – e eu os usava para enxergar a perplexidade vulnerável que o meu companheiro me proporcionava com seu olhar e sua expressão corporal.

\- Eu não te rejeitei. – suspirei enquanto escolhia cuidadosamente as minhas próximas palavras – Nem em vidas eu poderia fazer isso.

Pousei minha mão em seu queixo, levantando-o para que olhasse para mim. Sua barba por fazer pinicou meus dedos e eu só me permiti respirar por alguns segundos. Toda a sua pele parecia como afrodisíaco para mim. Não estava acostumado com a sensação de tanta proximidade – e, principalmente, com a própria sensação sexual que aquilo me trazia. Era estranha toda essa energia, essa faísca que estalava quando estávamos perto um do outro.

Sentia-me como um fio desencapado.

Seus olhos pousaram nos meus.

\- Gosto de você desde o dia em que a sua maldita muleta atrapalhou a minha pesquisa. Antes mesmo de você entrar por aquela porta, na St. Bartolomeu, eu já tinha me ligado em você. – respirei fundo – Sabia que você viria. Sabia que aceitaria o flat. E isso era tudo o que eu queria, alguém para dividi-lo comigo. Mas daí você entrou. – minha mão saiu de seu queixo e subiu por sua bochecha, num carinho molhado, mas muito mais íntimo do que qualquer coisa que eu tenha feito na vida antes. Seu corpo reagiu ao toque, maneando a cabeça para o lado, como os gatos fazem quando recebem um carinho que gostam.

Conseguia ouvir a risada debochada de Mycroft em minha mente.

“_Demorou tanto para assumir o óbvio, irmãozinho?”, _ele dizia apenas para mim.

\- E desde então, eu...

Às vezes ela vinha. Era como um aperto que apertava a minha garganta, que amassava a minha epiglote e que me impedia de dizer qualquer coisa. O próprio ar parecia difícil de entrar e sair.

Desespero. Puro e simples desespero.

Algo começou a pinicar meus olhos. Fechei-os impedindo que eles lacrimejassem. Já era difícil demais fazer aquilo se eu fosse isento de emoções, como eu achava que era. Mas com todas elas vindo de uma vez... pareceu aterrador.

Por um momento eu me arrependi de tê-lo deixado entrar. De tê-lo convidado para morar comigo. De ter estado naquele hospital naquele fatídico dia.

Mas quando o seu abraço me envolveu, eu soube que não me arrependia de nada. Que por mais que o vício consumisse a minha vida, John Watson me fazia desejar viver ainda mais. Porque eu queria estar ao seu lado por mais um dia. E por mais um dia. E por infinitos outros dias. A vida era mais simples sem as emoções para estragar tudo, é fato, só que sem todos esses sentimentos que borbulham no meu estômago e que esmagam o meu peito, a vida jamais teria a cor que tinha agora. Porque, acredite: mesmo no meio de todo aquele breu, a vida parecia muito mais colorida, muito mais certa e muito mais elétrica do jamais fora.

Eu mesmo estava elétrico, pulsante, extasiado.

E foi quando eu senti o aperto da minha garganta diminuir. “_Está tudo bem, Sherlock_“, ele dizia próximo ao meu ouvido. E eu soube que ficaria mesmo. Porque ele tinha dito. Porque eu acreditava nele.

Queria dizer que fiquei surpreso quando me vi dizer as palavras, mas eu sabia que não tinha ficado. Elas só... saíram naturalmente. Como se elas tivessem que ser ditas. Como se eu fosse o personagem de um romance e essas palavras já tivessem sido escritas antes mesmo que eu acordasse hoje.

_Quero estar com você. _

Claro, não saberia ainda dizer as _reais_ palavras – aquelas que se diz quando se sente o que eu sinto no meu peito neste momento –, mas sei que John Watson me conhecia até a alma. Ele entendia. Ele _sempre_ entendia.

Não saberia expressar que jamais tive medo de morrer, mas que após conhecê-lo eu passei a temer a morte. Porque morrer nada mais é do que um _não-viver_. E um _não-viver_ era, por consequência, não estar com ele. Morrer era afirmar que estaríamos separados definitivamente. Ele estaria aqui, e eu... sabe-se lá onde eu estaria.

Não saberia explicar que, quando ele estava por perto, eu me sentia o mais ignorante dos seres – porque a proximidade dele me fazia ciente de tantas coisas que eu jamais tinha conhecido; tantos sentimentos e sensações, que era como se eu fosse uma criança que vai para o parque de diversões pela primeira vez e sequer sabe o que fazer primeiro.

Mas, claro, não queria cair no conto do ultrarromantismo. Não queria ceder e dizer que não havia coisa que eu não faria por ele, por sua filha e por todos que ele amava. Que a minha vida não tinha significado, mas que ele trouxe o sentido e a respostas para todas as perguntas que eu sempre fiz.

Sobretudo, John Watson provou que eu estava errado quando disse que todos mereciam uma companhia, mas que eu merecia apenas a solidão. Com ele perto, eu me sentia visto, me sentia compreendido. E mesmo quando ele não me compreendeu, eu ainda não me sentia sozinho. Jamais estive sozinho desde o dia em que o descobri no mundo.

\- Eu quero estar com você. – ele suspirou no meu ombro.

\- Isso é tão assustador.

\- O quê?

\- Isso. – ele não podia me ver, já que estava coberto pelo meu abraço-resposta. Mas eu sabia que ele tinha conhecimento exato sobre o quê eu me referia.

O silêncio pairou sobre nós por um período.

\- Eu não sei se vou conseguir te olhar agora. – ele confessou.

\- Você está surtando?

\- Eu só não estou...

\- Confortável? – senti meu corpo se retesar momentaneamente.

\- Deuses, não! Eu estou totalmente confortável aqui. – seus braços me apertaram ainda mais. Senti o exato momento em que seus dedos traçaram pequenos círculos em minhas costas desnudas – É que...

\- Somos amigos.

\- E companheiros de quarto. – respondeu ele, quase como num cochicho.

\- Por anos. – reiterei.

Mais silêncio.

\- E se nós estivermos errados? – perguntei.

Ele se separou do meu abraço para me olhar. Por um segundo ele analisou tão friamente o meu rosto que eu temi que ele decidisse concordar comigo e ir embora. Eu suspiraria, decepcionado, mas concordaria dizendo que isso era mesmo uma loucura. Que tudo não passava de efeito colateral da pressão da mídia em cima de nossa cabeça.

\- Você está tão inseguro. – ele sorriu.

E foi assim que John Watson me desconcertou.

\- Veja bem...

\- Oh Deus, você está mesmo inseguro! – ele pareceu mesmo muito surpreso por sua conclusão que, a esse ponto, parecia até mesmo óbvia.

Como numa inversão de papéis, eu é que passei a me sentir como o soldado que volta da guerra coberto – só que em vez de me abrir voluntariamente, eu tive minhas coberturas arrancadas de mim sem que eu pudesse me precaver. E, como o rio represado que eu sempre fui, na primeira rachadura toda a água escorreu com violência – estourando toda a construção que havia sido feito durante anos com muita dedicação e minúcia.

\- E se estivermos errados? – repeti – Vivemos uma década sobre o mesmo teto e... nada aconteceu. – respirei fundo – E se isso tudo for apenas um delírio? E se for apenas a nossa velhice chegando, trazendo consigo a necessidade de estabilidade e de um ombro para descansarmos a nossa cabeça? E se...

\- Sherlock! – as mãos de John pousaram dos dois lados do meu rosto. A luz da lua batia diretamente no seu rosto agora. E eu podia vê-lo com tanta clareza que, de repente, foi como se tudo desaparecesse. A pressão no meu peito, a dúvida, a incerteza e o medo pareceram desvanecer perante o rosto daquele homem de meia idade que, mesmo tão quebrado, ainda estava unido o suficiente para me impedir de quebrar.

Seu rosto era sempre tão amoroso. John era passional a níveis absurdos. Seus erros sempre foram motivados por isso, mas eu sabia que seus maiores acertos também foram. Ele tinha a pura capacidade amar, e eu conseguia ver nos seus olhos o impronunciável. Quanto mais eu o olhava, mais o acordo mútuo de silêncio foi ficando mais e mais difícil. De repente, eu queria dizer. Seus olhos me convenciam a isso. Não estava sozinho. A vida real não precisava ser como o meu Palácio Mental, sempre tão frio, tendo seus resquícios de calor apenas revivendo memórias passadas.

Eu queria uma vida intensa, elétrica, convidativa e aquecida.

Eu queria uma vida que não fosse vivida pela metade.

Eu o queria na minha vida.

E mesmo sentindo que deveria esperar mais, que deveria eliminar o Romântico antes, de repente eu não podia mais esperar.

\- Eu quero te beijar. – suspirei, quase como se o meu pulmão dependesse daquelas palavras para continuar funcionando.

\- Por favor, me beije.

E quando nossos lábios se tocaram, eu soube que nada daquilo que havia entre nós poderia ser um erro.


	14. Capítulo 13 - Sempre em minha mente

Beijar John Watson era como se deliciar no prazer de um vinho oriundo das melhores uvas do mundo. Eu não era muito fã de vinho, na realidade, pouco bebia, mas eu sabia apreciar quando um bom aparecia. Tal qual era isto, este beijo. Não era pelo vinho em si, mas pela sensação deliciosa que se espalhava pela língua no primeiro contato do líquido com a boca. Beijá-lo era inebriante igual. E não só isso: o beijo dele parecia ter um teor alcóolico mais elevado do que o do gin ou da tequila; mais forte do que várias injetadas de heroína e mais poderoso que muitas carreiras de cocaína cheiradas juntas.

Mesmo sem ingerir nenhuma droga química, eu me senti totalmente absorto, verdadeiramente chapado, no exato momento em que nossos lábios se tocaram. John era apenas um homem, mas a potência do seu contato era como a de milhões de substâncias alucinógenas. Minhas mãos, que se prenderam nos cabelos macios e sedosos do meu companheiro, acariciavam o local como se não acreditassem que estavam mesmo fazendo isso. Por vezes, é como se em vez de afaga-lo, eu estivesse me segurando nele, quase como se estivesse tão tonto que precisasse de algum apoio.

E ele estava lá. Sempre esteve – e algo me dizia que sempre estaria.

Os filmes sempre romantizaram o ato de beijar que eu sequer acreditava realmente no poder daquele contato. O tinha feito poucas vezes, que corroboraram para a minha perfeita concepção de que um “beijo bom” nada mais era do que uma mera questão de compatibilidade de genes, algo totalmente biológico, físico ou químico. Ciência pura. Só pude notar o meu ledo engano agora. Porque aquilo não era físico, não mesmo. Era metafísico, esotérico, quase que mágico. Mesmo que eu estivesse aproveitando o momento como se aquilo fosse a realização de um sonho – e era –, eu não conseguia parar de pensar que aquilo que eu presenciava e experimentava naquele momento era magia, pura e simples.

Não havia outra explicação.

Só o suspiro de John na minha boca, um gemido sôfrego e desejoso, já era o suficiente para arrepiar toda a minha pele – desde o mais alto fio de cabelo até o último resquício de pele na sola dos meus pés. Aquilo não era apenas natural, definitivamente havia algo sobrenatural. Eu não acreditava – ou, ao menos, jamais acreditara – num _sobrenatural_, claro. Já tinha sentido o medo do desconhecido na base em Baskerville, quando eu e John investigamos o H.O.U.N.D.; mas mesmo ali eu tinha decidido seguir pelo caminho cético, e acabei por descobrir que tudo não passara de pura biologia. Eu nunca me dei por vencido ao ponto de acreditar que existia algo “maior”, um propósito ou coisa assim. Mas por todos os deuses que possam existir, se eu tivesse isso todos os dias, este beijo e este homem me amando com todo o seu coração... eu poderia acreditar. Eu definitivamente poderia crer que nascera para isso.

Porque beijar John Watson é como realizar com um objetivo maior na vida. Beijá-lo causou em mim a mesma sensação de retornar para casa após um grande crime ser resolvido. Mas sem o vazio que isso sempre trazia. Apenas a realização. É como se eu tivesse sido criado apenas para amar, para amá-lo, e que isso é o que eu deveria fazer durante toda a minha existência terrena: ser devoto daquele homem que construíra uma vida comigo, mesmo quando nem eu mesmo consegui notar isso.

Talvez eu tivesse encontrado a razão da minha existência, finalmente. Talvez seja por isso que eu me sinto como se estivesse voltando para casa.

_Ah William Scott,_ quem diria que você se veria um dia em estado tão terreno, tão humano? Mycroft diria, definitivamente. A Sra. Hudson, ainda mais se tratando de John, com certeza diria. Lestrade também. E a Molly... ah, essa com certeza diria. Ela sempre disse, na realidade.

_Você fica triste quando acha que ele não está te vendo._

O pior é que, sendo muito racional, era mesmo óbvio para todos o que nós dois jamais conseguimos dissertar como adultos: que havia algo entre nós que definitivamente ultrapassava os limites da mera amizade e camaradagem entre colegas de flat. Nós éramos amigos, ainda somos e sempre seremos, mas era muito inocência nossa achar que seríamos sempre isso. Ou, pelo menos, inocência demais achar que ninguém notaria que sempre fomos mais do que apenas isso.

Nossos lábios se desgrudaram finalmente e pouco a pouco os nossos rostos se separaram um pouco. John respirava pesadamente contra o meu rosto e o seu cheiro estava em todo lugar. Isso sem falar do seu rosto, claro. Ele parecia resplandecer. Havia uma paz em seus olhos – que jaziam meio pesados, quase como se ele estivesse bêbado – e sua boca se abriu em um sorriso que, momentaneamente, roubou o meu ar.

\- Isso foi... – suspirei, enquanto tentava estabelecer algum raciocínio lógico na minha cabeça. Eu estava tão sensível, empírico, que eu não conseguia sequer formar um raciocínio minimamente complexo sem me derreter no corpo de John, que se mantinha apertado contra o meu.

\- Um primeiro beijo e tanto. – ele completou, sorrindo.

\- Eu consigo ler o seu rosto com tanta facilidade. – meu tom não era convencido, porém. Eu fiquei surpreso em notar que John havia se aberto para mim de uma maneira tão ímpar que, naquele instante, eu conseguia lê-lo como se ele fosse um livro com muitas gravuras. _Era lindo_.

\- E o que ele te diz? – seus braços, que estavam ao redor da minha cintura, aumentaram a sua força, me puxando ainda mais para perto. Ele estava me desafiando. Era muito claro o fato de que John parecia temer a minha resposta. Ele temia o que eu diria ou o que leria em seu rosto. Mas, naquele momento, o meu companheiro parecia apenas não ligar. Ele queria que eu dissesse. Melhor: ele queria que eu soubesse.

Sempre tão aberto e corajoso... será que ele sabia da própria força? Será que sabia o quanto eu o admirava por sua confiança em mim? Porque ter este nível de confiança em alguém é como viver perigosamente.

Mas cá estava ele, pedindo para que eu o desvendasse.

\- Você quer que eu diga?

\- Você quer que _eu _diga?

Minha sobrancelha se levantou momentaneamente. Do nada, isso ficou ainda mais divertido.

\- Está me analisando, Dr. Watson?

\- Eu definitivamente estou, Sr. Holmes.

Um sorriso sincero surgiu em meus lábios, pintando o meu rosto com algo que eu não sabia muito bem como descrever. Era doce, vivaz e me fez sentir elétrico – não como fio desencapado, embora eu sentisse isso também com o corpo dele tão colado ao meu, mas como se eu tivesse o poder de mudar o mundo com os meus próprios punhos. Como se eu fosse invencível graças às milhões de sinapses que pareciam acontecer no meu cérebro a cada nanosegundo. Elétrico como se todas as drogas do mundo fossem injetadas nas minhas veias ao mesmo tempo e o meu corpo procurasse maneiras de reagir a todas aquelas sensações em conjunto.

Então é isso que todos chamam de felicidade?

\- Seu sorriso parece querer rasgar seu rosto, mas nunca de maneira exagerada ou forçada. Você está claramente feliz. É tão notório que eu sinto vontade de chorar por te ver assim. – seu polegar fazia círculos suaves nas minhas bochechas, me fazendo sorrir ainda mais – Você resplandece, brilha como se todas as estrelas do mundo habitassem o seu interior. Sua pulsação está acelerada, provavelmente pela paixão combinada com o aperto dos nossos corpos; isso está causando um inebriar dos sentidos que, eu aposto: se tentasse me analisar, falharia. – John Watson sorria. A luz do banheiro era parca e a minha alta estatura lançava algumas sombras sob o seu rosto, mas eu conseguia enxerga-lo perfeitamente. Ele parecia tão convencido de si mesmo, até aliviado. – Sherlock você está...

Meus lábios se lançaram nos seus, porque uma necessidade nasceu no meu âmago de repente. Enquanto ele falava era como se eu estivesse prestes a desfalecer, e algo gritava dentro de mim, uma voz, uma salvação, de que John era o ar que eu precisava para continuar vivendo. E mesmo que eu nunca tivesse ouvido aquela voz, ela parecia conhecer tanto de mim, tanto dos meus interesses, sonhos e projetos, que eu apenas a acatei.

Minha boca estava ávida e feroz dessa vez. Puxando-o, nós dois mergulhamos na quentura do chuveiro – que jazia derramando água na imensidão escura do banheiro.

As costas de John foram pressionadas contra a parede, enquanto eu flexionava ligeiramente os joelhos, a fim de abraça-lo com força e necessidade. Tamanha foi a força, que eu acabei por levantá-lo do chão, com suas pernas, quase que instintivamente, se enrolando no meu quadril. Seu corpo estava tão coberto e o meu tão descoberto, mas naquele momento apenas os nossos lábios grudados é que importavam. Eu poderia e queria ter aquilo por tanto tempo! _Deuses_, eu sonhei por noites e noites com aquilo. Acordava sempre frustrado, abraçando o travesseiro e sentindo a pressão dos cobertores ao redor da minha virilha, apertando-a quase como em provocação.

Queria-o tanto que às vezes doía. Eu irracionalmente o queria, logo eu, o mais racional dos seres. Quem um dia irá dizer que existe razão nessas coisas, afinal? 

John Watson se tornara o meu vício, a minha droga favorita, mas que, em contraste com todas as outras, não me matava, mas me levava para a vida. Quando ele estava perto, eu simplesmente queria viver.

E eu digo com facilidade que eu jamais quis _tanto_ viver quanto ali, com as pernas do homem que eu amava ao redor do meu quadril. A fervente água escorria pelas minhas costas, mas a real quentura estava ali, no encontro do meu corpo com o dele e da sua língua na minha.

Um suspiro surgiu em minha garganta e ecoou em forma de gemido sôfrego e lento. John imediatamente parou seus beijos para encarar os meus olhos. Meu corpo ficou tenso no mesmo instante.

\- Fiz algo errado?

\- Eu morreria para ter esse som novamente. – havia algo nele enquanto falava aquilo que...

\- Você parece bêbado. – e ele parecia mesmo. Suas palavras pareciam mais profundas, e sua pronúncia mais carregada de sotaque. O inglês em seus luxuriosos lábios soava como um poderoso afrodisíaco. De repente, eu só queria que ele falasse mais e mais para que eu apenas bebesse de suas palavras.

\- Eu estou tão entregue.

\- Você é sempre tão passional, John Watson. – sorri.

\- Repete. – ordenou ele, momentaneamente.

\- Qual parte?

\- O meu nome. – suspirou – Me chame de John Watson novamente.

Seu pedido pareceu tão simples, mas quando formulei as palavras em meus lábios, foi como se eu tivesse prestes a descrever o mais sujo dos fetiches.

\- John Watson. – minha voz saiu quase como num sussurro, encharcada e pingando de tesão, tal qual o meu pênis, que gotejava em pré gozo apenas com os dizeres sujos e com os quentes beijos que dávamos – _Meu _John Watson.

Com os olhos fechados, John parecia ecoar as minhas palavras em seu interior, balançando a cabeça em concordância, enquanto intensificava ainda mais o seu aperto na minha cintura, fazendo com que o seu corpo roçasse ainda mais contra o meu.

Eu o queria como o inferno, mas não podia mentir que uma parte de mim ainda tinha medo. E se ele visse a minha dura ereção e entendesse o que estava fazendo e, num lapso, fosse embora? Afinal, eu sou um homem.

Eu sou simplesmente... _eu_.

Em Londres eu sou um detetive imponente e importante. Eu tenho o controle de tudo e eu sei que praticamente nada é capaz de me acessar ou me afetar. Mas aqui, com isso tudo acontecendo...

John era o único que poderia mesmo me afetar.

E se eu tentasse algo e ele simplesmente dissesse que não? E se fugisse? _Inferno,_ eu me sentiria... destruído.

Fui cortado do meu devaneio no exato momento em que a mão de John segurou o meu queixo e o levantou. Só então eu notei que tinha cortado o contato visual e estava fitando melancolicamente o chão.

\- Sherlock. – chamou ele.

E eu imediatamente o olhei.

\- Eu quero que você me leia.

De início eu não entendi o que ele queria dizer. Mas com apenas uma levantada de sobrancelha, eu entendi. Curiosamente, era exatamente isso que ele queria: que eu o olhasse e o entendesse. Que enxergasse as suas rachaduras. Que ouvisse os gritos que seus olhos davam, mas que suas cordas vocais jamais poderiam produzir.

\- Posso te levar pro meu quarto? – suspirei. De repente, mesmo que não tivesse feito nada ainda, eu me senti ridiculamente vulnerável. E eu soube que ele sabia disso, porque ele apenas me abraçou e deixou o seu queixo descansar um pouco em meu ombro.

Por um segundo, mesmo com os braços cansados de tanto apoiá-lo em meu colo, eu me mantive ali.

O seu coração batia forte, assim como o meu.

E eu sorri.

...

Quando eu disse para John vir comigo para o meu quarto, eu imaginava muitas coisas, menos a imagem dele sentado na minha cama, de roupão, e com as pernas cruzadas enquanto me olhava.

A luz estava ligada e eu podia vê-lo com muita facilidade agora. Os efeitos do nosso beijo estavam em todo o seu rosto, principalmente nos lábios, que jaziam vermelhos e mais volumosos que o normal. Seu rosto estava corado em parte pelo banho quente, e em parte pelo calor que habitava em nossos corpos, mesmo tímidos.

Mas ele estava lindo – e isso era muito mais do que eu poderia dizer sobre qualquer pessoa no mundo inteiro.

_Eu estou tão apaixonado. Deuses, eu sou tão idiota! Sequer tenho idade para reagir assim a tudo isso. Pareço um adolescente. _

\- Seus pensamentos estão ecoando pelo quarto, Sherlock Holmes. – brincou John.

\- Eu sei o que você está fazendo agora, John Watson. – suspirei, levemente frustrado.

\- Você vai ter que parar de me chamar pelo nome completo a partir de agora, sério. – suspirou ele enquanto se arrumava na cama, desconfortável mas não de uma maneira ruim.

\- Mas é o seu nome. – eu sabia que as pessoas tinham alguns gatilhos sexuais, mas algumas coisas pareciam tão ligeiramente cômicas que eu jamais pensaria que John teria a mais engraçada delas. – John Watson. – foquei meus olhos nele e vi a maneira com que as suas bochechas se pintaram levemente de vermelho.

Não podia negar, havia algo muito sensual no ato de simplesmente declamar o nome dele.

\- Toda vez que eu falo o seu nome, eu sinto uma imensa vontade de te chamar de _meu_. Isso é muito estranho? – confessei, evitando olhar para ele por um instante. Por algum motivo vê-lo tão vulnerável assim pareceu causar algum efeito em mim também.

Fazia com que eu quisesse ser vulnerável para ele também.

\- Sherlock. – chamou ele, mas eu evitei atender ao seu chamado. A cama se mexeu um pouco quando ele se projetou para a frente, pra mais perto de mim – Sherlock?

Levantei a cabeça.

\- Pode chamar.

Como ninguém jamais sentou com um lápis, uma borracha e um grande caderno para estudar o que era John Watson? Não é possível que ninguém jamais tenha parado para estudar os seus olhos, que mesmo sendo expressivos como nenhum outro, jamais julgavam. Não é possível que ninguém jamais tenha escrito poemas sobre o seu sorriso ou sobre a maneira com que o seu abraço fazia com que todo o mundo desacelerasse.

Talvez ele jamais vá saber, mas eu o espionava às vezes.

Sempre após os turnos, depois do seu ritualístico banho, ele vai para o quarto de Rose. Lá, aproveitando da minha ausência, ele costuma conversar com ela. Ele fala para ela como foi o seu dia, como sentiu saudade dela e como é bom estar ali. Vezes ou outra, quando nos estressamos pela convivência diária, ele fala de mim. Já o ouvi dizer para ela o quanto ele me ama e o quanto é bom me ter por perto. Sua voz ao dizer isso é sempre tão carinhosa, amorosa e aconchegante que, por vezes, fui para o banheiro enxugar uma ou outra lágrima que, rebelde, insistia em quebrar minhas barreiras e escorrer por minhas bochechas.

Toda a doçura de sua voz estava, agora, em seus olhos, que me olhavam com profundidade.

\- Eu quero que você me chame. – sussurrou ele, pegando na minha mão – Eu quero que você assuma, Sherlock. Que _me _assuma.

Seus dedos se entrelaçaram nos meus, enquanto o seu olhar paciente se demorava pelo meu rosto. Não soube exatamente em que momento o clima deixou de ser puramente sexual para se tornar amplamente sentimental, mas eu sabia que aquele era o momento. E que era perfeito daquele jeitinho.

E que eu não mudaria nada.

\- Como você pode _me _amar, John? – a pergunta, que me pegou de surpresa, fez com que um peso tão grande saísse das minhas costas. Eu me senti derrotado por mim mesmo, pela parte humana que eu sempre suprimi de mim mesmo em busca da perfeição total do intelecto. Mas, pela primeira vez, eu não me senti triste. O aperto das mãos de John na minha me consolaram, me acolheram. Era como se dissessem _eu estou aqui e sempre vou estar._

John sorriu, dando abertura para que uma risada tomasse os seus lábios. Lágrimas surgiram nos cantos dos seus olhos, e eu por um momento me perdi naquela demonstração tão humana de sentimentos. Ele era sempre tão aberto, tão intenso. Como poderia viver tão tranquilamente com tudo aquilo fervilhando dentro de si?

\- Eu não sei a resposta pra isso, Sherlock. – as lágrimas ainda escorriam, enquanto ele suspirava fundo como para recobrar o fôlego – Alguém lá sabe, aliás?

E foi quando uma grossa camada de algo me cobriu. Por um momento foi como se o mundo tivesse pausado e apenas eu tivesse noção do que estava acontecendo – ou, ao menos, a percepção de que algo estava acontecendo. De repente, foi como se eu começasse a respirar relaxado, quase como se o que eu conhecesse como fôlego fosse apenas uma partícula do que o ato de respirar realmente era. As cores eram mais vibrantes, e eu jurava que podia sentir os milhões de aromas que emanavam de John.

Era como se eu tivesse vivido uma vida de amostras, uma partícula pequena que pouco representava o que era realmente experimentar o todo, mas que agora eu tinha acesso a tudo. Como se a versão de testes tivesse expirado, mas que eu tivesse finalmente conseguido comprar a versão _full _e podia, enfim, usufruir de um mundo ilimitado.

E foi aí que eu notei que eu realmente o amava. Porque com a sua resposta, John Watson estava abraçando o desconhecido – e não por qualquer motivo, mas por mim. Ele, um dos mais curiosos seres do mundo, admitia que não fazia questão de saber o que sentia, assumindo apenas que aquilo era realidade, e que estava tudo bem com isso.

\- Então é verdade? – perguntei.

\- O quê?

\- A afirmação de que você me ama. – suspirei.

\- Eu pedi para que você me lesse, Sherlock. – sorriu ele – É isso que você lê em mim?

\- Definitivamente.

\- Bom, eu ouvi dizer que você nunca erra uma dedução... – ele sorriu, travesso.

E o beijo que me deu em seguida, foi o melhor beijo da minha vida.

E o seguinte foi tão melhor quanto.

E o seguinte foi ainda melhor.

E o seguinte...


	15. Capítulo 14 - Eu fiz algo Ruim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo narrado pelo "Último Romântico em Londres"

Acho que você já ouviu falar dessa história, aquela em que o demônio entra na igreja e tudo o mais. Mas, admito, gosto de mudar esse paradoxo. Não gosto de igrejas e pior do que trombar com um padre por aí seria o de encontrar com qualquer madame beata em oração para Deus enquanto, na realidade, é uma completa preconceituosa pecadora e hipócrita.

Não, definitivamente nada de igrejas.

Essa está mais para um acontecimento “o demônio entra no pub”. E claro, nesse ponto da história vocês já devem saber que eu não sou mesmo o demônio. Por mais que os jornais digam o contrário – aqueles abutres! –, eu não sou uma pessoa má. Por mais que eu tenha matado algumas pessoas – ainda mais nessas três semanas de licença sabática que eu preparei para o meu algoz, obrigado mundo –, nenhuma delas merecia mesmo viver.

Você não coloca o lixo para fora para ser exterminado e nem sente falta dele? Bom, eu sou o lixeiro que recolhe o que você não quer. Com a exceção de que o lixo que eu recolho são de carne e osso.

Pode me chamar de louco, mas até você – sim, você mesmo – sabe que algumas pessoas merecem descansar eternamente numa vala. Eu sou justo e muito verdadeiro. Você via ver, eu não sou tão insano assim, no final das contas.

Mas não posso dizer tudo, claro. A única diferença entre esse lugar e uma igreja, é que pelo menos para o padre eu poderia me despir em alma e ele apenas me receitaria umas ave marias idiotas e pronto, nenhum outro julgamento. Mas vocês... ah, vocês são todos farsantes. Estão fechados com o meu algoz – e ainda estão todos suspirantes por sua conquista romântica estúpida. Reviro os olhos sempre que penso que ambos deveriam estar juntos há tanto tempo, mas são tão previsivelmente idiotas que se mantiveram por anos sentados na mesma sala sem que nenhum, de fato, sentasse no outro. E sim, eu sei que você entendeu muito bem o que eu disse. Não somos mais crianças, afinal.

Vocês podem estar se perguntando como eu sei, mas eu também não direi. Simplesmente porque acabaria com toda a graça de uma história dessas. Qual seria a graça de saber que o vilão da história colocou algumas câmeras nos cômodos da casa do arqui-inimigo dele?

Falando nisso: uau, aquela cena do banho foi quente, né? Não imaginava que John Watson tinha pernas tão fortes...

A questão é que eu entrei naquele pub sedento por uma boa dose de whiskey e de uma boa chupada. Um homem tem que ter seu divertimento, afinal. A vida não é só matar, matar e matar. Às vezes, é bom matar alguém de foder antes de simplesmente... matá-la.

Claro, nunca sem motivo. Matar sem motivação ou ideal só te torna um açougueiro – e me desculpe, mas eu sou vegano. Matar? Apenas se tiver um propósito.

\- Um Jim Beam, por favor. – pedi ao barman, um homem corpulento com o braço direito inteiro coberto de tatuagens. Devia ter por volta de trinta, parecia reincidente na sociedade, provavelmente acusado de violência doméstica ou briga de bar. Definitivamente quente.

Com quantos copos eu começaria a imaginar seus braços me enforcando enquanto o seu pau me rasgava em qualquer banheiro ou beco ao redor daqui?

Talvez antes do primeiro copo, respondo para mim mesmo, sorrindo.

Ah, Eros, você só piora conforme os dias passam.

Não me entenda mal, eu não sou um tarado sexual. Eu simplesmente sou imaginativo, criativo e com alguns acessos de libido que passam um pouco da normalidade. Mas ainda assim sou apenas um homem trabalhador com um certo senso de justiça e que está com o pau duro na cueca desejando ansiosamente esporrar na cara de alguém – ou que esporrem em mim. Os radicais ativos ou passivos que me perdoem, mas eu não sou tão limitado sexualmente assim, afinal.

Minha sobrancelha se arqueou quando o tal barman se encostou um pouco mais à frente no bar para colocar a bebida na minha bancada, demorando o olhar alguns segundos a mais em meu rosto e na minha boca. O sorriso, escondido por uma barba castanha e de pontas levemente ruivas, surgiu em seus lábios – e, na hora, eu o imaginei me engolindo inteiro, com lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos por estar tão perto de engasgar. Sorri de volta, deixando-o saber através da minha expressão que o havia arrombado sete vezes nos últimos dez segundos.

\- Você olha para todos com essa expressão de que vai comê-los no jantar ou é só com homens reincidentes e recuperados pelo nosso falho sistema carcerário? – a voz, que surgiu muito mais próxima de mim do que eu esperava, soou provocativa. Virei-me, dando de cara com um homem negro, alto e careca que me olhava como se eu fosse uma grandiosa novidade em sua vida. Gostei dele imediatamente.

\- Olha, olha, se não temos um observador por aqui. – sorri enquanto via o homem, que devia ter quase um e noventa de altura, se sentar com uma graciosidade muda que parecia até deslocada em alguém tão consideravelmente alto.

\- Meio que faz parte do meu trabalho, acho. – seus dentes eram perfeitamente alinhados, fiquei tentado a perguntar se eram assim por benção de nascimento ou se por anos de aparelho ortodôntico.

\- Detetive particular, policial ou mercenário? – perguntei.

Não sei se foi o tom sério que eu empreguei na pergunta – já que eu estava mesmo questionando seriamente –, mas ele soltou uma gargalhada gostosa após ouvi-la.

\- Um Jim Beam, também, mas com algumas gotas de limão, por favor. – ele disse para o barman, antes de se virar para mim – Detetive da Scotland Yard. – respondeu ele, mas sem a animação ou a arrogância que eu esperava – O que não é tão diferente de um mercenário às vezes, claro.

Um arrepio leve surgiu pela minha espinha. Ele era definitivamente a companhia que eu não deveria ter por perto. Minha cabeça já estava a prêmio por toda a Inglaterra, e não seria muito sensato manter isso.

Eu deveria ter ido embora. Mas eu sempre gostei do perigo, do rush. Apertei meu pau em um aperto sôfrego. De repente eu fiquei com muito tesão.

\- Uau. – levantei uma sobrancelha, emulando surpresa e respeito pela sua colocação na sociedade, embora só sentisse mesmo a surpresa. Scotland Yard e toda a polícia nacional nada mais era do que vergonhosos lixos mandados do Estado. Pelo menos ele parecia ter noção disso, já que se autodenominara também um mercenário. Bom senso, atributo raro para os cães do Estado.

\- Tá muito longe de ser esse prestígio todo, na realidade.

\- Período difícil?

\- Diria que sim. – suspirou, embora eu soubesse que ele estava deliberando se deveria me contar mais ou não. Eu o lia com muita facilidade e isso me deixou realmente muito excitado – Você tem visto os jornais, certo? Estamos caçando aquele doido, o tal Romântico, mas parece que quanto mais ele mata, menos a gente sabe sobre ele.

\- Deve ser frustrante. – a dica principal é sempre essa: se fingir de desentendido. Quanto mais interessado você estiver, menos deve demonstrar ao homem. Porque se ele notar que você está interessado demais, ele pode ter duas reações distintas. A primeira é desconfiar de você, o que não seria muito bom para mim por motivos óbvios e; a segunda é a de parar de falar. Homens gostam de saber mais. Eles sentem que isso os torna superiores aos outros. Sim, eu sei, isso é tão ridiculamente idiota. Eles não sabem que estamos no século XXI e tudo se descobre através do Google e de um bom conhecimento hacker?

\- Bastante. – uma pessoa comum o veria como alguém cansado e que apenas não queria falar sobre o assunto. Mas as bufadas, o fato de ser três da tarde e ele estar aqui, flertando com um desconhecido e falando sobre o seu trabalho... Este homem só queria ser ouvido.

Felizmente, para ele, eu era um ótimo ouvinte.

E um maravilhoso narcisista.

\- Parece mesmo. Ainda mais com o tal do Sherlock Holmes preso em reclusão, não é? – arrisquei.

Seus olhos se levantaram para mim, como se estivesse me vendo pela primeira vez, realmente. Sua íris era castanha e a sua boca era carnuda. De repente, a ideia de beijá-lo parecia realmente muito tentadora.

Guardarei tal vontade para o momento mais oportuno, porém.

\- Como sabe disso? – ele pareceu curioso.

Entrecerrei os olhos, respondendo-o com a dose certa de acidez e comicidade:

\- Toda Londres sabe disso. – sorri – Não se fala de outra coisa, aliás. “Sherlock Holmes e Dr. John Watson, os amantes desafortunados da Baker Street” – comentei, imitando o sotaque carregadíssimo da moça do canal 7 que falava sobre as fofocas. A audiência do seu programa subiu 120 vezes desde o escândalo, já que agora ela realmente tinha um conteúdo minimamente relevante e não precisava apenas sustentar as incansáveis horas de seu programa em cima de seu carisma fajuto e de suas próteses cada vez maiores de silicone.

_É sério, aqueles peitos estão para explodirem a qualquer momento. _

Ele bufou.

\- Eu me esqueço que aquele lunático é uma celebridade na cidade, às vezes. – o gole que ele tomou parece ter descido amargo na boca, já que a sua expressão se retorceu algumas vezes durante o processo – Já não suportava o cara. Sempre muito pragmático e cheio de firulas que me irritavam. Fora que é cheio de si, sempre se colocando como melhor do que os outros e agindo como se tudo o que temos como padrão hoje em dia fosse ultrapassado, e que apenas os seus métodos fossem geniais e funcionais.

\- E dá pra falar que ele está errado? – provoquei-o, embora houvesse verdade nas minhas palavras.

O homem tomou mais um gole, acenando para o barman para que o mesmo já preparasse mais uma dose. _Desse jeito eu o teria onde quisesse com tanta facilidade..._

\- Não. Infelizmente, ele não está tão errado assim. – ele parecia frustrado em admitir a derrota – Por um tempo eu fiquei realmente feliz com o seu sumiço, logo quando todos achamos que ele era uma fraude e que finalmente tinha morrido. Mas logo antes de reaparecer todos já sabíamos que ele era mesmo um gênio. Retornar dos mortos só fez dele uma figura mítica, quase que apocalíptica. Um salvador.

\- Quer que eu pegue um penico para que você possa cuspir no chão? – gargalhei – Seu desprezo por ele deve estar enchendo a sua boca demais nesse momento.

Sua sobrancelha direita se levantou em minha direção. Eu sabia o que viria antes mesmo que a sua boca se abrisse para falar. _Homens são sempre tão previsíveis._

\- Minha boca não está se enchendo de nada. – seu sorriso sarcástico tomou todo o seu rosto – Mas poderia, caso você queira.

\- Audacioso...

\- Direto. – corrigiu – Estamos em 2019. Por que eu deveria esperar em dizer que eu quero tirar a sua roupa e aproveitar do seu corpo como se essa fosse a última coisa que eu faria em vida?

Ah, Detetive, você tem noção do quão assertivo você acabou de ser...

\- Me convida para sexo, mas não deseja sequer saber o meu nome?

\- Formalidade. – riu – Eu só sei o nome do meu chefe, entre todos os que trabalham comigo. Nomes são formalidades, uma coisa imposta a você ao nascer e que, muitas vezes, sequer representa quem se realmente é. Você poderia mentir o seu nome, me dar um codinome ou um apelido e eu jamais saberia. Pouco me importa o seu nome, desde que eu te ouça gemer o _meu_ nome quando me tiver dentro de você, gozando como se o mundo fosse acabar ali mesmo.

\- Na realidade, você diz isso porque não se importa comigo. Ou não se importa com o que acontecerá depois do sexo. Até porque, se não tiver nomes, é mais fácil voltar para os braços da sua esposa e dizer que o dia de trabalho foi realmente exaustivo. – tomei um gole do meu Jim Beam, que parecia ainda mais delicioso do que no primeiro gole que eu tinha dado. Sorri – Talvez você a coloque de quatro na came, a chupe e a foda com um gosto renovado, por saber que não é nela que está descontando suas frustrações. Na realidade, analisando você, eu consigo dizer que acha que está fazendo um favor para ela. É muito mais fácil que um homem goste da sua brutalidade casual no sexo do que a mulher que se despojou da sua família para se entregar de corpo e alma a você, não é?

Atônito, ele se ajeitou na cadeira e me olhou com muito mais atenção do que antes.

\- Como você sabe disso?

\- A sua aliança está marcando no seu bolso. Culpe o jeans ou essas suas deliciosas coxas grossas. – lambi os lábios sentindo que estava prestes a fazer novamente algo mal.

Eu não procuro ninguém. Essas pessoas é que me procuram.

Eu não confio jamais num narcisista, mas eles costumam me adorar.

\- Parece interessado. – chutou ele.

\- Definitivamente eu estou. – sorri – Mas antes eu preciso saber: qual o _seu_ nome?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Vício, um conto Johnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046892) by [Deboni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deboni/pseuds/Deboni)


End file.
